PERSEMBAHAN SETAN
by Yuzu Yukihira
Summary: Teror, Ketakutan, Kekejian, semuanya menjadi satu. Rahasia kelam, mimpi buruk, Kuroko dan Kagami beserta Kiseki no Sedai harus menyelesaikannya. Sebelum mereka kehilangan salah seorang dari mereka, menit berdarah, detik yang mencakar kulit, bisakah mereka mengembalikan yang hilang? CHARA X OC
1. GERBANG SETAN

**FFN. CODE 3 黒子のバスケ。**

**"PERSEMBAHAN SETAN"**

**PART 1 : "GERBANG SETAN"**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story : Belongs to Me**

**CHARA X OC **

_**PRAKATA : Akhirnya setelah Vakum dan banyak sekali kendala, Yuzu come back in This Fict**_

_**Maaf mungkin ratingnya membingungkan, jadi **_

_**Yuzu memilih Rate yang pantas.**_

_**Semoga kalian suka**_

_**Oh, ya Cerita lainnya akan segera berlanjut**_

_**Salam! :D**_

"_Apa kau merasa ada yang terlupakan? Kau merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang? Kalau benar, apakah yang hilang? Jika benar maka kau sudah mendapatkan sebuah pertanda bahwa 'Persembahan setan' akan menghampirimu. Ingatlah hal yang terlupakan itu .. sebelum persembahan dimulai dan kau kehilangan segalanya..."  
>-A. -tsuka<em>

**KUROKO TETSUYA POV : **

Aku terbangun dengan keringat dingin dipelipisku, dan tersentak begitu saja setelah melihat mimpi seram yang benar-benar terasa begitu nyata. Aku melihat sosok diriku yang berada di halaman sekolah Teikou, SMP ku dulu. Di sana aku tidak sendirian, seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam dan bermata secerah _rubby _menarik _blazerku_. Dia berteriak-teriak histeris tidak karuan, aku tidak tahu apa yang diteriakkannya padaku.

Segalanya terkesan tuli tanpa ada suara sekecil apapun. Adegan yang hening seperti di film bisu(minus hitam putihnya). Namun beberapa menit setelah aku menatap sepasang mata _rubby _yang menatap liar dan berlinang air mata itu, sebuah ledakan luar biasa memekakkan telingaku. Semuanya tidak buta atau bisu lagi, aku bisa mendengar pecahan-pecahan kaca berjatuhan ke tanah, asap dan api yang mengepul di gedung sekolahku.

"_Ada apa!? Apa yang terjadi?"_ seru salah seorang guru dari lantai bawah,

"_Itu dari ruang PKK! Dapurnya meledak!?"_ sahut suara lainnya lagi.

"_Gasnya meledak! Panggil ambulans, cepat...!"_, ada apa ini? aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa ruang di lantai 3 itu meledak seketika.

"_Onee- chan_*(Kakak perempuan)..! _Onee-chan! _"

Gadis itu terduduk di tanah, aku baru sadar kalau ada beberapa bagian dari tangannya yang tergores sesuatu dan mengeluarkan darah meski tidak banyak. Dan lalu siapa yang dia maksud dengan _Onee-chan? _ Aku seperti terpaku dan tak bergeming sedikitpun. Gadis mungil itu kemudian menengok ke arahku, dengan mata penuh menuduh dan begitu menyakitkan di hatiku.

"_Kenapa..., kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?",_ tatapan anak itu begitu menghujam hatiku, sinar matanya yang dipenuhi penyesalan dan tudingan ke arahku, _"Kenapa kau tidak menolong KINAKO?" _ dunia seperti menjerit lalu seketika itu sebuah kilat seolah menyambarku dan mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata. Tanganku gemetaran, aku seolah-olah dihujat oleh raja neraka bahwa aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. Aku mulai mengumpulkan ketenangan dan aliran darah mulai mengalir seperti semula sehingga aku bisa berpikir dengan baik.

Anak yang ada di mimpiku itu sangat aku kenal, bahkan aku termasuk orang terdekat yang mengenalnya, namanya Kohane, _Yukihira Kohane(__小羽根 行平__)_ dia kenalanku sejak masuk SMP, dia lulus seangkatan denganku. Sejauh yang kutahu sekarang Kohane berada di SMA Too, SMA yang sama dengan Aomine-kun.

Kohane memiliki saudara kembar, kakak kembar lebih tepatnya. Kakak kembarnya bersekolah di SMA-ku, Seirin. Dan aku tahu pasti siapa kakaknya, namanya _Yukihira Kinako(__黄名子行平__). _Kinako menjadi anggota _regular _klub basket, dia berposisi sebagai PG(_Point Guard_) Seirin yang kerap menggantikan Izuki-_senpai _di beberapa _quarter_. Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum memahami bagaimana hubungan kedua anak kembar tersebut, Kinako yang terkesan menutup diri dan menjauh sementara Kohane yang manis dan lebih suka mengejar kakaknya, seolah-olah Kinako mendorong Kohane jauh darinya. Waktu SMP yang kutahu mereka akrab dan tergabung dalam klub basket yang sama.

Kasus anak kembar yang saling bertolak belakang ini membuatku penasaran. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara kedua anak kembar itu dengan diriku, atau mungkin dengan anak-anak _kiseki no sedai_ lainnya,_kiseki no sedai _atau generasi keajaiban adalah sebutan bagi kawan-kawan(mantan) setim-ku di Teikou, salah satunya ya Aomine-_kun. _

Aku melirik ke arah jam beker, masih jam 4 pagi. Aku ragu untuk kembali tidur karena takut dihantui oleh mimpi aneh itu. Tetapi ketika aku hendak beranjak dari kasur untuk mengambil air, entah dimana di sudut kepalaku mencetuskan bahwa aku telah _'melupakan'_ sesuatu.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

**KAGAMI TAIGA POV **

Sejak awal aku bangun dari kasurku tadi pagi aku merasa akan adanya firasat buruk. Tapi aku tetap beraktivitas seperti biasa, Alex bahkan masih sempat merecokiku dengan gaya tidurnya yang 'nggak banget' karena dia hampir melakukan pelecehan seksual kala aku tidur(bayangkan saja apa yang akan kau perbuat bila menemukan sesosok wanita tak berbusana tepat di samping ranjangmu ketika bangun). Itu membuatku shock meski aku sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun.

"Hei, Taiga! Airnya sudah mendidih, kau mau membakar apartemenmu?" Alex langsung mematikan kompor yang di atasnya sudah meluap air dari teko yang sepertinya siap meledak bila 5 menit lagi tak kumatikan.

"Eh, apa? Maaf, maaf aku terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu" ucapku seadanya, Alex memicingkan matanya tanda bahwa dia akan menginterogasiku besar-besaran bila aku berbohong, "Serius, kau tak perlu sampai memasang wajah semengerikan itu dong" lanjutku sambil mendorongnya jauh-jauh.

"Aku rasa kau memikirkan tentang anak manis berambut hitam ber-_eyepatch _yang kemarin baru saja kau bawa ke sini" _crap, _dia tahu.

"Haah, itu bukan urusanmu. Lagian dia baik-baik saja. _Winter Cup_ sudah berakhir, keduanya sudah kembali berbaikan, habis perkara" tandasku. Yang aku maskud dari keduanya tentu saja si anak kembar yang sempat dicurigai terlibat kasus peledakan sebuah sekolah yang tak lain adalah Teikou sekitar 3 tahun lalu. Tidak cukup itu saja si kakak dari kembar identik itu yang juga adalah teman sekelasku di Seirin hampir tertangkap agen kepolisian akibat insiden yang sama yaitu peledakan sebuah bank internasional , untungnya seluruh pelatih dari klub basket yang berpartisipasi di dalam Winter Cup menyelamatkannya dari segala tuduhan dan dia diizinkan untuk tetap ikut bertanding.

Jujur saja hal itu sempat membuatku was-was, masalahnya anak yang kumaksud baru berusia 13 tahun dan belum memiliki lisensi sebagai seorang pemegang senjata api atau lebih buruk telah dicap sebagai agen teroris dan semacamnya. Bayangkan anak seumur itu harusnya berada di rumah, bersenang-senang, bermain, dan belajar bukannya main tembak-tembakan atau terlibat kasus pembunuhan. Bisa dipastikan kalau seluruh anak seusianya sudah mahir melakukan itu umat manusia akan langsung binasa.

"Taiga, apa kau akan langsung pergi ke lapangan di pinggir kota hari ini?" tanya Alex membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Seperti itulah, aku sudah menghubungi Tatsuya dan semuanya akan datang ke sana. Hitung-hitung sebagai perayaan atau begitulah namanya. Tidak baik mengungkit-ungkit masalah yang cukup membekas di hati seorang anak kecil, kan?" jawabku sembari membereskan peralatan makan dan siap pergi ke sekolah, tetapi sialnya ketika aku sedang berjalan ke arah tempat cuci piring keseimbanganku goyah dan aku menyenggol meja tempatku menaruh tas.

Ah, gawat isi tasku berantakan! Sial, aku memang sudah mengira kalau firasat burukku mulai menjelma menjadi kenyataan. Aku merunduk dan memunguti barang-barangku sementara Alex sibuk dengan acara TV dan tak mengindahkanku, huh dari dulu aku bertanya guru macam apa dia sebenarnya. Saat aku membereskan tasku, aku melihat sesuatu yang asing. Buku, sebuah buku dengan sampul kecoklatan yang usang dan terlihat sudah sangat lama.

Aku mengangkat satu alisku, memikirkan apakah aku pernah meminjam buku seperti ini dari perpustakaan. Tapi aku bukanlah siswa rajin seperti Kuroko yang suka membaca buku-buku dengan tulisan seperti segerombolan semut itu, bahkan aku saja masih labil membaca kanji(kalian kan tahu berapa nilai bahasa Jepangku yang lebih parah dari anak SD). Tapi aku tidak memerdulikannya dan langsung memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tas, dan harus kuakui kalau saja aku lebih cermat melihat buku apa yang kumasukkan ke dalam tasku itu, aku tak bakal menyesal dikemudian hari.

Sayangnya berkat kecerobohanku, penyesalan itu bakal menjadi mimpi buruk di hari lain. Untungnya aku sampai di sekolah dengan selamat, tentu saja dengan bertarung dengan menit-menit sebelum gerbang ditutup dan bertengkar dulu dengan penjaga gerbang dan guru piket.

Aku masuk ke kelas, menemukan diriku sudah duduk di depan temanku yang dijuluki 'si manusia bayangan' yang sempat menyapaku dengan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan tak jauh dari bangkuku kira-kira selang satu baris, seorang gadis mungil berambut pendek hitam yang sibuk menulis di bukunya terlihat tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya. Terbesit sesuatu yang memancing keusilanku kala itu, aku mengambil gulungan kecil dan membentuknya menjadi bola. Kulemparkan bola kertas itu dan _shoot! _Benda tersebut berhasil mendarat dengan baik di belakang kepalanya.

Aku bisa melihat sosoknya menengok dan menatapku dengan mata merahnya yang kupikir lumayan menarik kalau diperhatikan. Aku memasang cengiran dan melambai padanya, meski lama aku melihatnya terus menatapku..., dengan tatapan aneh. Maksudku tatapan yang menyiratkan sesuatu tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Selebihnya semua berjalan seperti biasa, hanya saja aku masih tetap memperhatikan punggung anak itu.

Di _Gym _semuanya berjalan seperti apa adanya, baik-baik saja tanpa ada yang mencurigakan. Sampai Kogane-_senpai _yang entah mungkin kelewat kepo mengaduk-aduk isi tasku.

"Kagami~! Darimana kau dapatkan benda ini?" seru _senpai _berwajah kucing itu sambil melambai-lambaikan buku bersampul coklat misterius yang kutemukan tadi pagi.

"Huh? Oh entahlah, aku pikir itu milik perpustakaan di sini jadi aku membawanya nanti aku akan kembalikan" ujarku sambil menhapus keringat yang sudah bertebaran di seluruh badanku, "Kogane-_senpai_, jangan rusak bukunyaya! Aku tidak mau disuruh membayar denda karena merusak properti sekolah!" lanjutku dan seketika _senpai-_ku pun menaruh buku tersebut dan ngacir begitu saja(apakah dia takut karena kuancam atau karena wajahku yang kelewat seram?).

"Kau bawa benda aneh,ya Kagami-_kun" _tanya sosok kasat mata yang hampir membuat jantungku copot.

"Huwaa! Kuroko! Sialan, kenapa kau mendadak nongol begitu saja?! Dan apa maksudmu dengan benda aneh?" seruku nyolot. "Habis kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini.., kebetulan aku juga memikirkan hal yang... menurutku agak janggal..." sebelum Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya kami dikejutkan dengan gebrakan pintu _Gym _yang dibuka kasar.

Baik kami berdua atau _senpai-senpai _kami semuanya langsung tercengang, bahkan Furihata sampai meloncat dan mengkeret di dekat Kiyoshi-_senpai_ . Tapi kami tidak menemukan seseorang pun di depan mata kami, pintu itu hanya berderit-derit dan kemudian diam dalam keheningan. Sial, kenapa tengkukku merinding? Semilir angin dingin yang aneh menerpaku. Aku tahu kalau sekarang adalah bulan Desember dan memang sudah masuk musim dingin tapi dingin yang tadi menyapu tengkukku bukanlah angin musim dingin seperti biasa.

Beberapa menit terjebak di dalam keheningan yang mencekam, hanya terdengar napas-napas yang berhembus sedikit demi sedikit menandakan ketegangan ini masih berlanjut.

"A,Ayo semuanya! Jangan takut, mungkin itu hanya angin ayo semuanya kembali ke..." , pelatih kami(Aida Riko) akhirnya memecah keheningan tapi sebelum dia selesai memberi kami perintah sesuatu terjadi,

"RIKO-_NEE!" _Kinako menyambar Pelatih sehingga mereka tersungkur ke belakang dan tanpa kusangka-sangka kaca _Gym _kami pecah berhamburan dan melesat ke arah pelatih kami! Kapten langsung menarik Kinako dan pelatih menjauh sebelum kaca-kaca itu menancap ke arah mereka.

"Hyuuga!" Izuki-_senpai_ berseru dan aku baru menyadari. Astaga! Kaki Kapten tertancap kaca! Kapten hanya meringis kesakitan sementara Kiyoshi-_senpai_ membantunya melepas pecahan kaca itu

"A, Ada apa ini sebenarnya...?" tanya Fukuda dengan wajah sepucat kertas, pertanyaan yang klise itu sekarang terdengar tidak biasa karena aku juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara buku yang lembar kertasnya terbuka, Aku melihat buku tua yang ada di dalam tasku sekarang sudah berpindah ke luar dan sudah terbuka sendiri. Di sana aku membaca sebuah kalimat yang ditulis dengan sembarangan, dengan warna merah...,

"_**SELAMAT DATANG, PERSEMBAHAN SETAN TELAH DI BUKA. KALI INI KALIAN BERADA DI GERBANG SETAN**_". Aku menelan ludah, tanpa kusadari ternyata Kuroko juga melihat kejadian janggal tersebut. Aku menatapnya horor, dia pun lebih horor lagi.

Kembali lembaran tersebut tersibak dan membuka halaman baru, yang tertulis ;

"_Apakah kalian melupakan sesuatu? Kalau kalian telah melupakan sesuatu itu artinya kalian harus mengingatnya. Sebelum kalian kehilangan segalanya... kalian sudah masuk ke acara ritual persembahan SETAN... dan kami akan membawa salah satu dari kalian, baik kalian atau anak kembar di sekitar kalian..."_

Anak kembar..., apa yang dia maksud adalah Kinako dan adiknya, Kohane? Beberapa saat kemudian tatapanku menuju ke arah pintu _Gym _dan yang kutemukan di sana adalah sosok bayangan hitam berambut panjang yang begitu menyeramkan! Tanpa diduga-duga, ayah pelatih kami, Kagetora-_san_ datang dengan kecepatan super(mungkin dia histeris setelah mendengar anaknya hampir tertancap kaca) dia menghampiri pelatih dan kemudian berkata pada kami, "Aku baru saja mendapat berita buruk" dia terdiam sebentar lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat, "KISE RYOUTA ditemukan terkapar bersimbah darah di kamar mandi sekolah".

APA!?

...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-RnR minna-**

_**Ini sebenarnya Fict Lama, cuma baru bisa kepublish sekarang**_

_**dasarnya males, mungkin updatenya bakal beruntun**_

_**Tapi moga kalian suka.. **_


	2. TUJUH KUTUKAN

FFN. CODE 3 黒子のバスケ。

"PERSEMBAHAN SETAN"

PART 2 : **"7 KUTUKAN PELANGI SETAN"**

_"Percayakah kau tentang adanya sosok lain tak kasat mata yang dapat membunuhmu kapan saja? Kalau kau percaya maka kau meyakini bahwa sosok itu ada disekitarmu sekarang"  
>-Kinako Yukihira-<em>

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Belongs to : Yuzuna**

* * *

><p><strong>... "<em>Nakanaide dou ka watashi no kotoba o kiite, kowagaranai de nani mo shinai kara"<em>**

**_-DEAR YOU_CRY-..._**

**KISE RYOUTA POV **

_2 jam sebelumnya, SMA Kaijou. _

Aku merasa hari ini adalah hari sialku, tanpa seorang peramal atau cenayang juga aku sudah bisa menebak kalau hari ini adalah hari tersial yang pernah kualami. Seharusnya namaku diubah,ya menjadi **KISE'SIAL' RYOUTA**, tentu saja aku tidak lebay atau berlebihan mengatakan itu karena memang itu kenyataannya, sejak pagi aku sudah kejatuhan ulat bulu, dikencingi oleh seekor kucing sialan yang entah datang darimana, terlambat masuk sehingga kena setrap 30 menit.

Aarrrgh! Apa tidak ada hal bagus barang secuil saja untukku? Yah, tidak semuanya buruk sih, habis seperti biasa aku selalu dikagumi oleh para siswi-siswi yang senantiasa melihatku dari kejauhan, melambai penuh semangat padaku, atau memasang wajah centil agar aku memperhatikan mereka.

Kurasa itulah sisa-sisa keberuntunganku di hari yang menyebalkan ini. Kebetulan hari ini aku harus bergegas pergi ke _Gym _untuk latihan sore, kalau aku telat(untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini) maka tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi aku bakal berakhir menjadi dendeng dalam sekejap oleh kapten garis miring _senpai-_ku yang galaknya sudah kelewat _overdosis. _Ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah mengenalku,kan?

Namaku Kise Ryouta, aku seorang model yang lumayan terkenal dan sekarang sedang naik daun—ehm—bukannya menyombong atau apa tapi aku memang seperti ini. Aku juga seorang _Ace _dari Klub Basket SMA Kaijou, posisiku adalah _Small Forward(SF) _dan sekarang aku sudah berada di _Gym _bersama dengan kaptenku, Kasamatsu-_senpai _dengan wajah masamnya.

"Kau hampir terlambat, Kise" Uh-oh, belum apa-apa aku sudah disemprot dan di tambah wajah seniorku bahkan sudah berubah masam lebih dari biasanya, jadi demi menenangkan suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk aku hanya memberinya cengiran terbaikku.

"Uhm.., Maaf _senpai _tapi aku kan tidak terlambat,kan?" pertanyaanku benar-benar idiot, jelas-jelas wajah seniorku bahkan berubah jadi lebih bete karenanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Jelas-jelas kau hampir telat, 1 menit lagi kau tidak sampai di sini aku menyuruhmu keliling lapangan sekolah 10 kali!" wah ancaman yang benar-benar mengerikan, aku hanya memasang wajah pucat dan sekali lagi membungkuk rendah padanya dan berkali-kali meminta maaf.

Tapi ini kan bukan seratus persen salahku, kenapa juga latihan begitu mepet dengan jadwal ekskul lainnya? Jelas saja aku harus pontang-panting untuk mendapat izin dari ketua klub untuk mengizinkaku latihan(walau tanpa izin seperti itu pun mereka bakal memaklumiku, tapi kan aku masih punya rasa hormat sekalipun aku bisa dengan leluasa kesana-kemari gara-gara aku punya status lebih di sini) makanya demi harga diriku juga aku harus menghormati mereka sebelum mereka mencapku tidak tahu malu.

"Ya sudah, jangan banyak bergurau! Cepat sana kau ganti pakaianmu dan kemari!" perintah kaptenku itu sambil melipat tangan dan dengan wajah betenya menyuruhku berganti pakaian.

Aku langsung ngacir begitu saja ke ruang ganti dan bergegas mengganti pakaian, tapi sebelum aku kembali ke _Gym _tiba-tiba aku merasa harus memenuhi panggilan alam di toilet. Jadi begitulah sekarang aku sudah berada di ruangan berpetak tersebut dan sembari bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil aku pun mencuci tanganku setelah selesai memenuhi panggilan alam, beberapa menit kemudian aku merasakan ada sesuatu di belakangku lebih tepatnya disekitarku.

Aku mendongak menatap kaca, pandanganku menjadi awas dan setiap gerakan kecil seolah-olah tak boleh luput dariku. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, derit pintu toilet juga terdengar biasa. Aku menghela napas dan berbalik, tanpa terduga aku merasakan ada sesuatu menghujam bagian bahuku lebih tepatnya di daerah tulang belikatku dari belakang! Nyaris aku berteriak tapi suaraku tertahan karena aku merasa benda itu tidak hanya menghujam badanku sekali, tapi berkali-kali.

Sebelum aku tersungkur di lantai aku berbalik dan sesuatu yang bergerak cepat mendekatiku, gerakannya begitu mengerikan tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menghindar.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk bagian kanan perutku,_Shit!_Itu belati! belati itu sekarang menancap tepat di bagian vitalku! Sosok itu terus menekan belatinya hingga aku sadar belati itu sudah menembus badanku.

Pandanganku buyar, kepalaku pening, dan aku merasakan darah keluar dari sela-sela mulutku. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, pandanganku buram seketika tapi aku masih bisa mendengar sebuah suara dingin menguar dari ruangan itu ; _"KAU YANG PERTAMA..."_

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>KUROKO TETSUYA POV <strong>

Kalian tahu apa yang kalian rasakan bila kau melihat sosok kawan seperjuanganmu ditemukan sekarat bersimbah darah di toilet? Aku merasa duniaku menjerit, beteriak, menangis dan apalah. Sekarang aku berada di Rumah Sakit Pusat, di sana aku menemani Kagami-_kun _dan Klub Basket SMA Kaijou yang wajahnya sudah dipenuhi dengan penderitaan, penyesalan, dan terutama kemarahan.

Sementara didepanku kini dipisahkan oleh sebuah kaca besar yang bening, terkapar sosok Kise yang ditempeli oleh banyak perban dan alat bantu pernapasan.

Dia ditemukan hampir tewas di kamar mandi kalau sajaMoriyama-_san _tidak datang mencari Kise-_kun _yang katanya sudah menghilang selama setengah jam, kemungkinan besar kata dokter yang menangani Kise-_kun _kalau dia dibiarkan 10 menit lebih lama maka nyawanya akan melayang akibat kehabisan darah dan luka parah yang berada di bagian ulu hatinya.

Tuhan, entah apa yang membuatmu sungguh mulia telah membiarkan sahabatku masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup meski hanya sedikit. Aku hanya bisa melihat Kise-_kun _yang masih menutup matanya, dia terlihat begitu tenang meski aku tahu dia sedang berjuang melawan rasa sakit yang dideritanya saat ini.

Aku berharap pada alat elektrodraf yang berkedip-kedip itu terus memunculkan statistik bergelombang hijau tanda bahwa Kise-_kun _masih hidup.

Sial, kenapa aku malah menjadi lemah disaat begini? aku harusnya berpikir tentang kasus ini bagaimanapun caranya, aku tahu tersangka yang melakukannya bukanlah orang biasa karena dia tidak meninggalkan hal mencurigakan di tempat kejadian. Di saat aku memikirkan setiap alibi yang bisa kugunakan untuk menyingkap misteri ini seseorang menarik ujung _jersey -_ku, aku pun menengok.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Kuro-_nii_?" tanya gadis ber-_eyepatch _dengan sebelahmata _rubby-_nya memeperhatikanku dengan air muka kuatir, Kinako tetap memegang ujung _jersey-_ku dan aku merasakan tangannya gemetaran meski dia mencoba menyembunyikannya. Ah, aku tidak boleh melibatkan anak ini lagi kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Kinako adalah salah seorang temanku ketika di SMP Teikou dan dia adalah kakak kembar dari Kohane. Kedua gadis kembar ini sempat terlibat kasus peledakan atau mungkin sekarang bisa kukatakan adalah 'kecelakaan' meledaknya gas di ruang PKK, ruang praktik untuk memasak itu meledak seketika kata saksi yang melihatnya ruangan itu mendadak meledak dan Kinako ditetapkan sebagai pelakunya.

Sayangnya Kohane-pun turut terlibat maka keduanya pun harus keluar dari sekolah dan menjalani pemeriksaan. Namun aku tidak tahu mengapa kasus itu seolah-olah terlihat samar dan aku tidak mengingatnya secara detail.

Sejauh yang kutahu aku berada di halaman dan menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa, aku baru mendengar tentang kecelakaan itu keesokan harinya dan tidak menemukan kedua anak kembar itu lagi di sekolah. Bahkan Kinako diisukan sebagai tersangka peledakan sebuah bank internasional, dia dikejar-kejar hingga keberadaanya terancam di Winter Cup. Tapi berkat kerja sama para pelatih klub partisipan Winter Cup, Kinako dibebaskan dari tuduhan. Hanya itu yang kutahu, oh ya Kinako memiliki luka bakar di lengan kiri dan mata kirinya kata Kohane dulu sewaktu mereka sedang wisata saat waktu TK bus mereka terbakar dan Kinako menjadi korban luka bakar.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja kau tidak perlu kuatir. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau pasti mengkhawatirkan Kise-_kun _kan?", aku bisa merasakan perubahan suasana hatinya.

Meski dia anak kembar tapi Kinako cenderung lebih tertutup dan lebih banyak diam, kadang dia tersenyum tipis dan ujung bibirnya melengkung sesaat bila dia sedang senang, aku seperti melihat sosokku dalam wujud kecil namun sepertinya Kinako lebih sedikit berlebihan dalam sifatnya yang jarang bicara.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, aku memang mengkhawatirkan Ryouta tapi apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa diubah lagi,kan?" ucapnya datar.

"Hei, Kinako. Apakah kau merasa bahwa semua ini terjadi bukan tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan? Maksudku, ini di sengaja. Tidak mungkin Kise-_kun _menjadi seperti ini kalau tidak ada yang mecelakainya". Hening sejenak, Kinako hanya menatapku dan menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu..",

Sudah kuduga dia tidak berniat bercerita apa yang dia pikirkan, "Tapi aku merasa kalau ini melibatkan oknum terkait..." aku membelalakkan mata, oknum terkait? Apa maksudnya, apakah Kinako sudah menduga bahwa ini terjadi semata-mata karena persaingan dalam olahraga?

"Jadi apa kau mau bilang kalau ini dilakukan oleh orang terdekat?" tanyaku meyakinkan, Kinako hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menunduk, dia hanya menutup wajahnya itu dengan poninya(aku kadang iri dengan Kinako yang meski berambut pendek dan potongannya terkesan berantakan tapi cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya. Poninya yang panjang pun hampir menutupi sebagian wajah bagian kanannya), tak heran Kinako dijuluki Sadako kecil karena rambutnya—yang meski tidak begitu panjang—tapi cukup menakutkan ditambah dengan warna kulitnya yang lebih putih dariku atau bisa kubilang pucat seperti pualam.

"Oi, Kuroko! Kau masih mau berlama-lama di sini? Pelatih sudah pulang, katanya luka kapten sudah diperiksa dan tidak ada yang serius" tegur Kagami, "Oh, jadi ini perbincangan antara si manusia bayangan dan si hantu sumur kecil,ya?" Kagami mencibir kami dan aku hanya melihat Kinako mendelik dari balik poni rambutnya. Sungguh deh, kenapa dia lebih menyeramkan bila disaat-saat begini? Setidaknya Kohane lebih baik karena sifatnya yang agak kekanak-kanakan.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kasus ini? Maaf tadi aku menelpon Tatsuya sebentar" ucap Kagami, aku hanya bisa diam menganggapinya.

"Apa Kagami-_nii _menemukan sesuatu? Sepertinya Kagami-_nii _sempat berbicara dengan Kasamatsu-_nii_ benar,kan?" Kinako balik bertanya dengan nada yang rendah dan membuatku sedikit merinding. Kulihat Kagami-_kun _hanya mengusap rambutnya sebelum akhirnya dia pun menjelaskan apa yang telah didengarnya,

"Dari penjelasan Kasamatsu-_san_, Kise pamit untuk berganti pakaian olahraga dan sepertinya dia mampir ke toilet untuk buang air kecil tapi setelah itu keberadaan Kise seperti lenyap begitu saja karena sampai setengah jam Kasamatasu-_san _tidak menemukan akan adanya kedatangan Kise sampai setengah jam. Akhirnya Kasamatsu-_san _meminta Moriyama-_san _untuk menyusul Kise..., dan begitulah kejadiannya, Kise ditemukan sudah terkapar begitu saja oleh seniornya dan ambulans datang" ucap Kagami-_kun _.

oke aku mengerti sepertinya para senior di Klub Basket Kaijou tidak perlu dicurigai karena ketika itu mereka berada di _Gym _dan yang menyusul Kise-_kun _adalah Moriyama-_san_. Lantas siapa yang menyerang Kise di saat itu? Bukankah terlalu berisiko kalau misalnya warga sekolah melakukan tindakan tersebut? Tapi aku merasa itu bukan dilakukan oleh seorang amatiran, orang yang menyerang Kise-_kun _terlihat jelas sudah mengetahui seluk-beluk dirinya dan lumayan berpengalaman.

Dengan kata lain orang yang bisa melakukannya hanyalah orang berotak cerdas yang licik_. Licik_..., kenapa pikiranku mengarah pada salah seorang anggota klub basket yang pernah kukenal, atau lebih tepatnya aku pernah menghadapinya di pertandingan basket.

"Ada apa Kuroko? Sepertinya kau mendapat sesuatu" tanya Kagami-_kun_.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu, menurutku pribadi orang yang mampu melakukan semua kejahatan ini adalah seorang yang mengenal dekat atau mengetahui dengan baik tentang Kise-_kun. _Ditambah lagi pelaku berotak cerdas dan lumayan licik, orang yang memiliki akses besar..." kataku sambil terus memeras otak, aku bukannya berprasangka buruk hanya saja aku ingin memastikan perasaanku ini.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang orang yang bisa melakukan hal sesadis dan sekeji ini adalah seorang yang berotak cemerlang yang ber-IQ tinggi dan licik? Kalau kau bicara soal kelicikan, apa kau punya pemikiran yang sama denganku?" Kagami-_kun _mengerutkan alisnya, pertanda bahwa dia menangkap apa yang kumaksud.

Aku menangguk, "Ya. Orang yang kucurigai sekarang adalah, **HANAMIYA MAKOTO-**_**SAN**_dari **KIRISAKI DAICHI**".

* * *

><p>...<p>

**KINAKO YUKIHIRA POV **

Sejujurnya aku benci mengakui kalau aku tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, baik yang sudah berlalu maupun yang sedang kami alami sekarang. Ya, aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang hanya bisa melihat orang-orang yang amat berharga bagiku mengalami kesedihan yang dalam seperti saat ini. Aku hanya bisa melongo mendengar penuturan Kuro-_nii _ yang mensugestikan bahwa Hana-_san _ yang menjadi otak dari kasus penikaman Ryouta.

Ng, sebelumnya mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku memanggil Hanamiya Makoto-_san _dengan panggilan _Hana-san _, bukannya aku sok akrab dengannya atau dengan siapapun yang kupanggil dengan julukan(yang mereka anggap aneh) itu, tapi karena aku bukanlah anak yang suka berbasa-basi.

Aku lebih suka berpikir daripada bertindak, berkebalikan dengan adik kembarku yang jarang menggunakan pemikirannya dan lebih banyak bertindak di luar perkiraan banyak orang(termasuk aku di dalamnya).

Jadi aku terbiasa memanggil orang yang dekat denganku dengan panggilan paling pendek yang tidak banyak menguras tenaga(mungkin aku terlalu lebay mengatakan kalau memanggil nama panjang seseorang saja menguras tenaga tapi aku hanya ingin bicara jujur,kok), aku juga jarang menampakkan diri di sekitar orang banyak jadilah aku semakin tidak terlihat ditambah aku lebih suka tempat gelap dan sunyi.

Kembali ke topik permasalahan, yang membuatku was-was adalah apabila Kuro-_nii _benar-benar memberikan tuduhan itu ke Hana-_san _maka tidak dianaya lagi Hana-_san _bakal diinterogasi habis-habisan padahal aku tahu siapa 'otak' dibalik semua ini.

Ya, tentu saja aku tahu jelas karena ini adalah masalah yang menyangkut tentang kami—aku dan Kohane—dengan 'mereka', tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskan siapa 'mereka' takut bila ada yang menguping dan malah menambah masalah.

Padahal setahuku 'mereka' sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, mereka sudah hangus terbakar bersama puing-puing bangunan itu dan tidak akan ada lagi. Sebenarnya ini juga salahku, karena tindakan bodohku di masa lalu.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kedua temanku menyusuri _lobby _rumah sakit yang tenang, tak terasa senja sudah turun. Kami berpamitan dengan anggota Kaijou yang lain(minus Kasamatsu-_san _yang harus menjaga Ryouta), sebelum berpisah jalan aku sempat menengok ke arah mereka—anggota klub Kaijou—aku bisa merasakan perasaan mereka, begitu jelas dan penuh kemarahan dan penyesalan.

Tapi aku hanya bisa berbalik dan berjalan lurus, bagiku penyesalan hanyalah penghancur rencana setelah sekian lama aku tak pernah mau menyesali perbuatanku makanya aku selalu memikirkan rencana yang matang sebelum bertindak.

"Apa kita harus kembali ke sekolah menyusul _senpai-senpai _yang lain?" tanya Kagami-_nii. _ " Kurasa tidak perlu, aku baru saja mendapat _mail _dari Izuki-_senpai _untuk pulang langsung ke rumah masing-masing" jawab Kuro-_nii _datar.

Kemudian keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami, aku bukannya tidak peduli dengan keadaan seperti ini tapi semenjak 3 tahun lalu dan semenjak apa yang terjadi padaku, aku jadi semakin menghindar dari semua orang meski lingkunganku sekarang jauh lebih baik.

Aku dan Kohane besar dengan kaki dan tangan sendiri. Orang tua kami terlalu cepat meninggalkan kami, mereka berpisah ketika umur kami 5 tahun.

Keduanya tidak mau membawa kami bersama mereka dengan alasan konyol makanya kami pun memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Itou-_san, _Asako Itou adalah seorang _freelancer _dan pengelola sebuah panti asuhan sehingga kami berada di sana kira-kira ketika berumur 6 tahun aku sempat mengalami kecelakaan tunggal karena menyelamatkan Kohane yang hampir diserempet mobil alhasil kaki kiriku harus cacat dan tidak bisa bergerak selincah dulu karena tulang kakiku tidak bisa kembali sempurna.

Bukan itu saja, sebenarnya ada sebuah alasan mengapa aku tak ingin berbaur kembali ke dunia ini. Kuro-_nii _adalah salah satunya, _kiseki no sedai _merupakan saksinya. Ingat tentang kejadian kecelakaan meledaknya gas di ruang PKK Teikou? Itu adalah salah satu memori yang 'kututup' dari ingatan mereka. Membuat kenangan palsu dan meminta Kohane tutup mulut soal itu. Tapi kenapa malah begini? Apa kesalahanku di masa lalu berimbas pada teror yang harus merenggut nyawa teman-temanku sekarang? Tanpa sadar aku melirik ke arah Kagami-_nii _ dan menemukan sesuatu,

sesuatu yang membuatku kaget dan ngeri.

Buku. Buku bersampul coklat...

kenapa, kenapa buku itu...?!

"A,Anu.. Kagami-_nii..._",

aku mencoba memanggil cowok itu tapi sia-sia aku bisa melihat bayangan hitam dengan rambut tergerai berantakan di antara tiang-tiang listrik. Tidak mungkin! Apa ini hanya halusinasiku? Sosok itu juga ada sewaktu di _Gym..._!

Maklhuk itu, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti mengenalnya. Tidak, tidak, sosok itu tidak mungkin kembali.

'Dia' sudah mati, sudah hangus terbakar 3 tahun lalu,kan? Aku berhenti tanpa ada yang menyadari ketakutanku, aku tidak bisa bergerak seperti terhipnotis. Sementara kedua temanku masih melanjutkan langkah mereka

Ketika aku masih terpenjara oleh ketakutanku, aku melihat sebuah mobil yang berkelak-kelok tidak jelas menyerbu ke arah Kagami-_nii _dan Kuro-_nii. _Tidak! jangan lagi!

"KAGAMI-_NII, _KURO-_NII _MINGGIR!"

aku langsung menghambur ke arah mereka, entah darimana kekuatanku sehingga aku bisa mendorong dan membuat mereka tersungkur ke tanah sehingga mobil itu tidak jadi menabrak mereka. Kutatap onggokan besi itu dan aku melihat si pengemudi sepertinya tewas seketika, kemudian sosok itu! Sosok berambut hitam yang tidak begitu jelas itu duduk di sebelah bangku pengemudi!

"Ha, hampir saja...! Ki,kita tertolong" ucap Kagami-_nii_ mengalihkan perhatianku sejenak,

"Hei, Kinako... darimana kau tahu mobil itu bakal menabrak kami?" tanya Kagami-_nii _kemudian. Aku hanya bisa diam menatapnya dari balik poniku yang panjang, tidak ada sepatah katapun dari mulutku terucap yang kupikirkan di dalam otakku adalah sosok bayangan mengerikan itu dan bagaimana dia menghilang.

"Kinako?" Kuro-_nii _memanggilku tapi aku tetap tak bicara lidahku terlalu kelu, tiba-tiba aku melihat buku di tas Kagami-_nii _terbuka. Buku itu terbuka begitu saja dan aku melihat tulisan di dalamnya ;

"_7 PELANGI SETAN, PERSEMBAHAN SETAN SELANJUTNYA. MENGHABISI KETUJUH PELANGI. SALAH SATU SI KEMBAR HARUS MATI. 'A. '" _

Aku langsung terdiam. Oh tidak, ini benar-benar terjadi. Kenapa dia kembali? Kenapa dia melakukan hal ini? bukankah dia sudah mati, tapi bagaimana mungkin? Apa dia melakukannya? Aku memungut buku itu sementara kedua temanku hanya menatapku heran.

**'A.K. TSUKA'**

aku tahu kode nama ini, aku mengenalnya. Memoriku terbang ke masa-masa 3 tahun lalu saat di Teikou. Perbuatan idiotku sudah mengancam nyawa teman-temanku. 7 PELANGI SETAN. PERSEMBAHAN SETAN. Iya, aku tahu. 3 tahun lalu, dialah yang melakukan ritual itu, lalu terjebak, dia menyeret kami. Lalu aku mengakhirinya. Kemudian dia kembali, untuk membuka lagi ritual itu. Dia bangkit!

" Maaf", aku menutup buku itu,

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengakhirinya dengan cara itu,.." lalu aku menatap Kuro-_nii _dan Kagami-_nii, _

"Tidak seharusnya aku menyeret kalian!" aku tidak tahu, hal yang terpikirkan olehku adalah ingin lenyap dari muka bumi ini dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis di hadapan mereka. Suasana sore itu mendadak mencekam, sementara aku terus mendekap buku terkutuk itu Kagami-_nii _memelukku

"Kita pasti akan baik-baik saja".

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian aku kami dikejutkan dengan adanya sosok yang tidak asing bagi kami "Hei, sedang apa kalian ada di situ? Sedang main film...?" sahut suara agak kekanakan dan aku mengenali suara itu.

Suara Kota-_san_! Hayama Kotaro-_san _adalah seorang anggota dari SMA Rakuzan. Kalau Kota-_san _ada di sini, maka...

"Kalian nggak apa-apa? Sedang apa di pinggir jalan seperti ini?" tanya suara yang agak melambai dan terdengar mendayu. Sosok tinggi berambut panjang seleher yang lebih tepat disebut cantik daripada keren. Rei-_san. _Mibuchi Rei..., kalau begitu...

"Ada apa ini, lho kalian Kuroko dan Kagami kan?" suara itu... SEI-_NII_!

"A, Akashi?" Kagami baru menyadari keberadaan pemuda berambut merah menyala itu di belakangnya,

"Kenapa Rakuzan ada di sini?" tanya Kagami-_nii _masih dengan posisi saat dia merendahkan badannya dan harus terduduk di depanku sementara polisi sibuk mengerubuti mobil di belakang kami akhirnya mau tidak mau kami harus menjauh dari TKP dan sekarang sudah berada di sebuah kedai ramen.

Jadilah kami makan bareng di restoran ramen tidak jauh dari sana harus kuakui sebenarnya ini adalah pemadangan _awkward _serta jarang ada, habis sebelumnya mereka begitu panas memperebutkan posisi _number one _di _Winter Cup _dan Seirin lolos sebagai juara jadi agak heran saja melihat kedua _Top two Star _Seirin bersama dengan para _Crownless Generation _dan terutama Sei-_nii _sebagai _The Emperor_ makan bersama di warung ramen.

Tapi sekarang di kepalaku bukan masalah itu yang menjadikan meja ini terlihat sangat suram sementara orang-orang kedai ramen berkasak-kususk atas kedatangan kami.  
>"Huuf, kadang aku tidak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang suka bergosip dimana-mana" ujar Rei-<em>san <em>yang bertopang dagu sembari mengerling melihat betapa riuhnya warung itu sekarang.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi..., wajah kita terlalu mencolok terutama Akashi yang tentu saja tidak ada yang tidak akan mengenalnya" ujar Kota-_san _ceria,

"Ck, memang aku harus memakai topeng untuk menghindari publik begitu?" decak Sei-_nii _lalu pandangannya beralih kepadaku(atau lebih tepatnya kepada kami),

"Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan mengapa kalian berada di sana?" sudah kuduga Sei-_nii _tidak akan berbasa-basi.

Suasana hening sejenak, tentu aku tidak akan mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku dan maaf saja aku bukan tipe yang suka berbicara panjang lebar(seperti yang sudah kukatakan aku paling sedikit bicara) dan bagiku menjelaskan itu hal yang melelahkan.

"Kami sebenarnya hampir menjadi korban tabrakan di pinggir trotoar tadi, tapi untunglah Kinako menyelamatkan kami" tutur Kuro-_nii_, semua mata tertuju padaku. Uh, aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tapi sepertinya kau memiliki hal yang kau sembunyikan, Kinako-_chan_" perkataan Sei-_nii _membuatku terkejut dan aku langsung menatapnya dengan mata yang melebar, aku memang bodoh dia kan memang tidak bisa dibohongi! Hatiku mencelus seketika Sei-_nii _memanggilku dengan nama depan tapi bukan itu yang membuatku nyeri melainkan hal lainnya...,

tapi kalau aku ceritakan maka semua ketenangan ini akan berakhir, apa sebaiknya aku menceritakan semuanya?

"Hei kalian! Teganya menghilang dan malah pergi ke sini, kami sudah dapat es serut pesanan kalian semua nih, yaampun kalian tidak bisa ya menghargai orang sedikit!?" omel sosok berotot besar dengan kulit gelap yang tampak garang di depan pintu bersama dengan seorang pemuda bermata sayu dengan rambut keabuan yang manis. Tunggu, orang itu...,

"CHIHIRO..." orang yang sangat berarti di hidupku, sekarang berada di depanku.

"Kinako?" mungkin ini terdengar aneh tapi setiap kali melihat Chihiro entah kenapa semua perasaanku mendadak menjadi seperti jelly yang lembek dan sekarang aku benar-benar seperti jelly yang lemah, entah adegan apa yang sudah kutunjukkan tapi aku tidak peduli dan langsung melemparkan diriku kepada Chihiro dan menangis.

...

...

**MIND TO R^R **

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. THAT DAY, THE TWIN

FFN. CODE 3 黒子のバスケ。

"PERSEMBAHAN SETAN"

PART 3 : **" THAT DAY, THE TWINS"**

"_Biasanya, orang yang sudah mati tidak akan kembali lagi, tapi apakah mungkin bila dendam masih meninggalkan bekas, maka orang yang mati sekalipun dapat hidup dan bangkit kembali? Menjadi... mimpi buruk..."  
>-Kohane Yukihira-<em>

**Discalimer : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**story belongs to : YUZU**

**...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>_**_Karada wa akaku kogoe  
>Kokoro wa yami ni ayasare sodatsu-Kyoumu Densen<br>_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

_Touou Gakuen, 17.00 p.m _

**AOMINE DAIKI POV :**

Suasana _Gym _sudah lengang, para _senpai _maupun anggota _freshmen _lainnya sudah pulang. Di dalam sini hanya ada aku, bola basket, dan sosok berambut merah muda yang duduk di sampingku. Aku meliriknya, dia tidak bergeming sepertinya teman masa kecilku tidak kuat melihat wajahku saat ini. terlihat jelas dia membuang wajahnya dan berusaha menyeka air matanya, sedangkan aku hanya memandangi bola basket seperti orang bodoh.

Perkenalkan, namaku Aomine Daiki. _Ace _dari Klub Basket SMA Touou dan sekarang suasana hatiku sedang buruk. Bagaimana tidak, aku mendapat telepon dari teman lamaku, Tetsu dan mengabarkan bahwa Kise dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku pikir si bodoh berkepala kuning itu hanya terkena cidera(atau mungkin cidera kakinya kambuh dan harus diberi bantuan medis serius) tapi ternyata semua pemikiranku langsung hancur dalam hitungan detik ketika Tetsu menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, yang membuatku seperti kehilangan kesadaran selama beberapa saat.

Kise ditemukan bersimbah darah di toilet dengan luka tikaman serius yang bila tidak segera ditangani aku yakin dia akan langsung melewati Sungai Sanzu*(sungai perbatasan antara dunia nyata dan alam baka). Satsuki yang mendengar semua itu bahkan sampai shock dan papan datanya jatuh membentur tanah. Sekarang kami terjerat dalam keheningan menyesakkan yang sama sekali tidak kusukai.

"Dai-_chan_.. aku—" sebelum Satsuki meneruskan ucapannya(yang mengejutkanku), pintu _Gym _berderit dan terbuka perlahan, aku menahan napas dan Satsuki terlihat tegang. _Uh-oh _aku tidak menyukai ini, aku berharap bukan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan nyawa kami berdua.

Tapi hatiku langsung tenang setelah aku tahu siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut, "Astaga, bisakah kau datang dengan cara yang wajar?" aku mendengus sementara sosok yang kutegur terlihat salah tingkah dan memasang cengiran kikuk.

"Ma, maafkan aku Aomine-_san _aku cuma penasaran karena kupikir _Gym _sudah kosong, ternyata masih ada orangnya" anak berambut hitam bermata _rubby _itu mendekati kami dan langsung duduk di depanku dan Satsuki.

Yap, anak ini bernama Kohane, Yukihira Kohane. Dia adalah adik kembar dari Kinako, gadis yang sekarang berada di SMA Seirin dan mereka benar-benar seperti pinang dibelah dua kenapa bisa begitu? Itu karena Kohane yang sebelumnya berambut panjang terurai sepunggung ketika masuk ke SMA Touou sekarang berambut seleher persis seperti kakak kembarnya(minus _eyepatch_) tapi bedanya, anak ini terlihat normal-normal saja tidak ada secuil bekas luka apapun di badannya. Berbeda dengan Kinako yang entah mengapa penuh dengan luka seperti habis dihajar hingga babak belur seperti itu tapi jangan tanyakan dari sifat, meski bermuka sama(hampir 90%) tapi sifat dan kelakuan mereka berbeda 180 derajat.

"Momoi-_san _kenapa? Oh, pasti kau sudah mendengar tentang Kise-_san _ya?" sahut Kohane dengan wajah manis yang terlihat sangat polos, namun aku tahu kalau sifat polosnya ini berbahaya. Bisa kubilang dibanding Kinako yang brutal dan dingin, Kohane jauh lebih menakutkan kalian akan tahu kenapa aku berbicara begini,

"Aku sudah mendengar detailnya dari One-_san... _aku tidak menyangka akan jadi begini" Kohane meringkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa ada orang sekejam itu? Aku berpikir kalau semua ini terus berlanjut maka tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau mereka juga mengincar Dai-_chan, _Tetsu-_kun _atau siapapun termasuk aku!" isak Satsuki, aku paling benci dengan sifat cengengnya itu dan tanpa kusadari aku berkata, "Hentikan itu Satsuki! Kalau kau berpikir begitu maka semuanya benar-benar berakhir, kita harus bisa saling menjaga bukan pasrah seperti ini!".

"Tapi kalau kita melawan maka..., maka akan ada yang MATI!" teriak Satsuki mengagetkanku tapi sepintas aku melihat sinar mata ketakutan yang amat sangat pada Kohane. Apakah dia takut mendengar kata 'Mati'? tapi semua orang wajar dengan kata kematian atau hal-hal seperti itu, bukan berarti aku sok-sokan atau bagaimana tapi aku tetaplah manusia biasa yang takut dengan kematian meski suatu hari nanti pasti aku akan mati. Hening berkepanjangan, suara angin bergemuruh menggetarkan kaca-kaca di _Gym_ membuat suasana semakin temaram.

Aku menghela napas, mengatur tensi di kepalaku dan mencoba untuk berpikir.

"Sudahlah, maaf aku tadi membentakmu sekarang kita kembali ke rumah dan istirahat saja. Sebelum besok kita terlambat melakukan latihan pagi" tukasku, Satsuki menyeka air matanya lagi dan kemudian mencoba untuk tenang. Aku tahu kok daripada aku Satsuki lebih sensitif karena dia perempuan jadi seharusnya aku lebih tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi menghadapinya(salah-salah aku yang bakal jadi korban berikutnya meski bukan karena orang lain) .

"Tapi sebetulnya siapa yang tega melakukan hal seperti ini?" tanya Satsuki, pertanyaan menggantung itu tidak mendapat jawaban. Sementara gadis mungil yang sedari tadi diam saja ini malah membuatku kesal.

"Kau tahu sesuatu,ya Kohane?" tanyaku, Kohane menegang sesaat tanda dia baru menyadari pertanyaanku. Hmm, mencurigakan. "Hei, Kohane! Jangan-jangan kau tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?" aku mencoba mendesak anak itu tapi yang bersangkutan malah diam saja.

"Dai-_chan _apa maksudmu, jangan bentak Kohane-_chan_!" tegur Satsuki. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kasus ini dan kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja?" oke, gaya bicaraku memang terkesan kasar dan nada suaraku terdengar mengacam namun aku tidak bermaksud untuk marah. Inilah gaya bicaraku, berkat itu aku berhasil menjadi salah satu _junior _paling ditakuti.

"Kalau aku bicara yang sesungguhnya, Aomine-_san _mau menerimanya?" suara rendah dan terdengar dingin itu membuatku merinding, anak ini kalau mau bisa sama seramnya dengan kakak kembarnya—sekalipun dalam keseharian dia bersifat manis dan supel—menanggapi itu baik aku maupun Satsuki hanya bisa menatap Kohane.

"Aomine-_san, _Momoi-_san _apa kalian benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kalau aku ceritakan, kalian mau tidak mau harus menerimanya", aku melongo mendengar penuturan gadis mungil itu. Sedangkan sekarang udara semakin dingin dan hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Apa maksudmu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja, dsn kuanggap sebagai salah satu kebodohanku karena bertanya soal itu. Anehnya, Kohane malah tersenyum namun sinar matanya menyiratkan kekesalan. Seperti seolah menudingku tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa anak ini berwajah seperti itu, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" sebelum suasana canggung ini berakhir tiba-tiba pintu _Gym _terbuka sedikit, kami bertiga mantap heran. Bukankah pintu kayu berukuran besar itu hanya akan terbuka bila digeser oleh seseorang? Tapi ini sudah pukul enam lewat dan tidak mungkin ada anggota klub lain yang datang. _Uh-oh, _aku benci mengakui ini semua tapi aku merasakan kalau Satsuki sudah mengkeret di sampingku.

"A,ada apa?... tidak ada siapa-siapa kan?" ucap Satsuki. Hening sejenak. Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat sekelebat hitam melintas dipinggir _Gym_.

"Kalian, tetaplah di dekatku" ya, aku bisa merasakan ada sosok tidak diundang berada di sini, tapi sekian lama aku menunggu tidak ada apa-apa sepertinya aku hanya berhalusinasi(sejak kapan aku jadi takut berada di sekolahku sendiri?) karena aku penasaran dengan pintu yang tadi tergeser sendiri tapi belum sampai ke lokasi yang kutuju suara riuh entah darimana mengusik telingaku kemudian aku mendengar teriakan hebat dari Satsuki"DAI-_CHAN!_",hebatnya ketika aku menengok ke arah Satsuki sesuatu menyeruduk badanku hingga aku bisa mendengar bunyi '_krek'_ dari punggungku(astaga itu sakit sekali!) dan seketika aku sudah tersungkur dengan tidak selamat di lantai _Gym_—bagaimana tidak selamat kalau punggungku nyeri begini—aku mengaduh lalu mencoba mengubah posisiku untuk melihat 'apa' yang menyerudukku hingga terlempar seperti tadi.  
>"Kohane!? Apa yang kau lakukan, kau hampir membunuh punggungku!"<p>

"Lihat dulu apa yang hampir menimpa kepalamu, Aomine-_san_!" Kohane menunjuk sesuatu yang amat kukenali, itu _Ring _basket! Bagaimana mungkin benda seperti itu bisa terjun bebas secara tiba-tiba? Untuk kalian yang belum tahu, massa _ring _basket tidak begitu besar tapi tetap saja akan membahayakan siapapun kalau benda itu jatuh atau terlempar dari tempat tinggi terutama apabila benda seperti itu langsung mengenai kepalamu aku jamin kepalamu akan langsung gegar otak atau lebih parahnya kepalamu akan bocor seketika, dari kesimpulan tadi bisa dipastikan bila Kohane tidak menyerudukku yang terlambat refleknya ini maka aku akan berakhir di rumah sakit seperti Kise. Dalam posisi terduduk(dan menahan nyeri di punggungku akibat ulahnya) aku hanya bisa terbengong-bengong menatap _ring _yang tergeletak menghantam lantai.

"Dai-_chan_! Kau tidak apa-apa, Kohane juga kan?" tanya Satsuki yang menghampiriku setelah dia melihat pemandangan _awkward _tadi. Aku menatapnya dan mendengus, "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja dan juga anak ini. Hei, Kohane!" setelah berucap begitu aku memperhatikan Kohane, dia tidak menggubris omonganku dan matanya tertuju pada satu titik di ruangan itu. Dia terus melihat ke arah pintu, "Kohane?" kupanggil anak itu sekali lagi dan aku menyadari kalau tangannya yang pucat makin pucat saja terutama sorot matanya itu.

Sorot mata ketakutan dan alisnya yang bertaut tanda marah.

Seolah-olah dia melihat 'sesuatu' yang mengerikan. 'Sesuatu' yang tidak terlihat oleh kami tapi terlihat oleh Kohane seorang.

...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**KOHANE YUKIHIRA POV **

_Touou Gakuen. 17.00 p.m-18.00 p.m(-Sejam sebelumnya-. )_

Hari ini tidak begitu menyenangkan bagiku.

Dari tadi siang aku merasa kalau sekolah yang biasanya menjadi tempat yang paling kusukai malah berbalik menjadi tempat yang penuh bahaya. Bagaimana tidak, seharian ini aku merasaka kalau ada 'seseorang' yang mengawasiku mulai dari awal masuk gerbang hingga detik ini, jam ini, menit ini. Oh, hai namaku Kohane Yukihira dan aku adalah adik—lebih tepatnya adik kembar—Kinako Yukihira dari Seirin.., kalian pasti mengenalku dengan baik karena aku adalah salah satu _PG(Point Guard) _bayangan di Touou(kalau One-_san _dijuluki _Point Guard _Hantu maka aku _Point Guard _Bayangan) kebetulan alasan mengapa aku dipanggil begitu juga karena _image _yang kutampilkan selama ini. Meski kami kembar tapi tidak selamanya kami mirip, One-_san _lebih pendiam dan menyendiri terlebih karena wajahnya yang jarang berekspresi juga auranya yang(katanya) suram, sedangkan aku lebih aktif juga terlalu banyak berekspresi.

Aku kadang merasa prihatin pada kakak kembarku, sebenarnya aku ingin masuk ke Seirin tapi akibat 'sesuatu' aku terpaksa dipisahkan olehnya apalagi kakakku sendiri sepertinya mendorongku menjauh darinya(walau samar-samar aku menyadari itu) kadang dunia memang tidak selamanya adil begitu pikirku.

Aku tidak mau banyak bicara soal One-_san _sekarang tapi kalian pasti akan paham nanti, jujur saja aku sangat menyayanginya dan sifatku sekarang adalah karakter yang terbentuk demi dirinya juga kalian boleh sebut aku bermuka dua atau sebagainya tapi aku menyukai karakter itu. Mau kuberitahu, sifatku memang terlihat manis dan baik hati di depan kadang aku sedikit kekanak-kanakan tapi sebenarnya aku bisa saja menjadi sangat licik dan agak-agak kejam bila menyangkut urusan pribadi.

Imayoshi-_san _bilang kalau kakakku tidak banyak disukai orang karena dia apa adanya sedangkan aku pintar menipu orang sehingga banyak disukai. Tidak salah juga kok, lagian aku tidak tersinggung pada pendapatnya. Langit terlihat mendung karena suhu dingin, aku menyusuri lorong dan melihat kalau lampu _Gym _masih menyala, aku menengok ke sana dan menemukan sosok Aomine-_san _dan Momoi-_san _yang berwajah tegang di ujung _Gym_(mungkin mereka kaget karena keberadaanku).

"Astaga, bisakah kau datang dengan cara yang wajar?" Aomine-_san _mendengus beberapa detik kemudian, aku hanya bisa memasang wajah manis dan berkata ; "Ma, maafkan aku Aomine-_san _aku cuma penasaran karena kupikir _Gym _sudah kosong, ternyata masih ada orangnya" Ups, yah aku mungkin memang membuatnya marah.

Kutatap bergantian wajah keduanya dan aku bisa merasakan kalau mereka sedang terjebak dalam situasi tidak menyenangkan, apalagi wajah Momoi-_san _terlihat kusut dan matanya sembab. Ah, aku tahu kenapa dia menangis sebab aku juga tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, One-_san _yang mengabariku(membuatku cukup shock berat ketika itu).

"Momoi-_san _kenapa? Oh, pasti kau sudah mendengar tentang Kise-_san _ya?" tanyaku pada kakak cantik berambut merah jambu itu( kami sama-sama kelas satu tapi bicara soal umur dia lebih tua dariku), karena tidak ada jawaban akupun melanjutkan

"Aku sudah mendengar detailnya dari One-_san... _aku tidak menyangka akan jadi begini".

Sesaat kemudian, aku yang duduk di depan mereka hanya diam dan memikirkan sesuatu yang menggantung dalam otakku. Kalau boleh aku bilang semua ini terlalu rapi untuk dijalankan sendirian yang kumaksud adalah kasus penusukan Kise-_san _yang diberitahu One-_san _tadi dari ponsel dia menceritakan semuanya dan aku hanya bisa membisu terutama ketika One-_san _berbicara soal 'mereka' mengingatkanku pada kejadian yang hingga kini benar-benar ingin sekali kuputar balik kalau saja aku punya mesin waktu.

Tapi One-_san _memintaku untuk tidak berbicara apa-apa atau membicarakan ini kepada siapapun alasannya karena ini menyangkut masalah pribadi kami yang tidak boleh sampai melibatkan tim masing-masing atau tim sekolah lain, terutama _Kiseki no sedai_. Bukannya aku tidak mau, kalau boleh mungkin dari beberapa tahun lalu aku bisa saja bercerita pada mereka, mengungkapkan segalanya, menyalahkan mereka atas apa yang terjadi—walau bukan seratus persen salah mereka—dan tetek bengek lainnya hanya saja aku ingin menjaga kedamaian yang sudah 'dibuat' oleh kakakku dengan cermat sampai-sampai harus menggunakan kemampuan manipulasinya untuk menidurkan 'kenangan' yang ada.

Aku tidak suka melihat One-_san _harus terluka untukku atau untuk orang lain. Kalau kalian mau tahu selama hampir 13 tahun kami bersama sudah banyak hal menyedihkan yang menimpa kami, hidup tanpa bimbingan orang tua, kecelakaan yang menimpa One-_san _ketika menyelamatkanku saat berusia 6 tahun, dan lagi kejadian 3 tahun lalu membuatku ingin mengubur diriku hidup-hidup. Sesaat aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku suara Aomine-_san _membuatku tergelak apalagi mendengar pertanyaannya itu.

Gawat, dia sepertinya menyadari aku menyembunyikan sesuatu!

Demi keamanan, aku diam sementara Aomine-_san _terus mendesakku untunglah Momoi-_san _menegurnya kemudian aku mencoba menata pikiranku dan lalu aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang begitu saja terlontar dari mulutku, "Kalau aku bicara yang sesungguhnya, Aomine-_san _mau menerimanya?" suaraku merendah, mengingatkanku pada kakakku yang dingin dan cuek tapi suaraku terdengar lebih seram di telingaku sendiri.

"Aomine-_san, _Momoi-_san _apa kalian benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kalau aku ceritakan, kalian mau tidak mau harus menerimanya", sekali lagi aku membuat mereka semua terbengong-bengong.

Tapi kemudian kami bertiga terkejut oleh pintu _Gym _ berderit dan tergeser sendiri. Aku diam sesaat, sementara Aomine-_san _sepertinya tampak lebih kepo dari biasanya itu mencoba memicingkan mata birunya ke arah pintu. "A,ada apa?... tidak ada siapa-siapa kan?" sahut Momoi-_san _dengan nada ketakutan.

"Kalian, tetaplah di dekatku" kata Aomine-_san _yang mengambil posisi di depanku juga Momoi-_san_ tapi beberapa menit menunggu ternyata tidak ada apa-apa, aku menghela napas tapi bola mataku menangkap siluet hitam yang berkelebat seketika! _God _apa itu tadi? Dari bentuknya aku melihat samar sekumpulan rambut yang tersapu angin dari sosok hitam yang berkelebat dari arah pintu, aku mencoba mencari sosok hitam itu namun tidak ada.

Sementara itu Aomine-_san _berjalan menuju pintu _Gym _sayangnya ketika melewati _Ring _basket di tengah perjalanannya aku melihat benda itu bergerak perlahan namun pasti, _Ring _basket itu jatuh!

Gawat, kalau sampai menimpa Aomine-_san _begitu saja bisa bahaya. "DAI-_CHAN!_" sontak Momoi-_san _berteriak dan aku langsung menyerbu ke arah Aomine-_san _dan menyeruduk punggung cowok itu sampai aku bisa merasakan Aomine-_san _mengaduh keras(mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan pendek), kemudian aku mendengar dentuman keras lalu semua kembali hening sepenuhnya.

Jantungku nyaris copot karena kejadian itu, syukurlah Aomine-_san _baik-baik saja dan masih sempat mengomeliku. Mendadak tengkukku meremang lalu dengan kecepatan mengerikan aku melihat ke arah pintu _Gym, _itu sosok siluet yang tadi berkelebat! Aku memperhatikannya, dari gelagatnya dia seperti menantang jadinya aku pun balik melotot ke arah siluet itu.

Semakin kuperhatikan bayangan itu semakin jelas..., napasku tertahan. Bayangan berambut acak-acakan, seringainya yang membelah wajahnya, lalu yang sangat membuatku hampir terlonjak adalah... kilap perak di bagian kiri pergelangan tangan sosok itu aku sangat mengenalinya...! Tidak mungkin! Di dorong oleh rasa marah dan penasaran aku langsung berlari keluar mengejar bayangan tersebut. Tanpa mengindahkan teriakan-teriakan dari Aomine-_san _dan Momoi-_san _.

"_Yang diharapkan oleh 'mereka' ,terutama 'orang' itu adalah kematian kita. Atau salah satu di antara kita harus mati..." _Tuhan, aku tidak mau lagi itu terjadi! Akupun berlari menyongsong udara dingin di tengah malam.

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURAI RYOU POV <strong>

_SMA Touou 18.00 p.m _

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tenang.

Entah bagaimana aku masih berada di sekolah, aku takut pulang karena perasaanku tidak menentu. Sebenarnya aku berniat mencari Aomine-_san _dan mungkin bisa pulang bareng tapi aku malah nyasar dan sampai di dekat _Gym_ hebatnya aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa aku berada di sana yang aku lakukan hanyalah mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah. Ma, maaf sepertinya aku malah langsung curhat sebelumnya kenalkan namaku Sakurai Ryou, _Shooter _SMA Touou yang masih duduk di kelas 1.

Eh kebetulan juga aku sekelas dengan Aomine-_san _jadi begitulah aku mengenalnya sebagai seorang atlet berbakat yang suka seenaknya—maaf, bukannya ingin merendahkan—tapi aku tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan Aomine-_san_(Aku tidak akan bisa menang darinya sampai kapanpun). Ngomong-ngomong karena menurutku ini sudah terlalu larut dan aku merasa keputusanku untuk berada di sini adalah kesalahan.

Tapi sebelum aku melangkah jauh, aku melihat sosok mungil berlari keluar dari _Gym _. Oh, itu kan Kohane-_chan _sedang apa dia di _Gym _malam-malam begini? Dilihat dari wajahnya itu sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru—tapi tunggu—dia tidak terlihat terburu-buru malah seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu.

Melihat sikap Kohane-_chan _yang mencurigakan aku teringat dengan kabar berita bahwa Kise-_san _dari Kaijou yang katanya ditikam dengan ganas tadi siang.

Aduh kenapa perasaanku tidak enak,ya? Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi aku langsung mengejar Kohane-_chan _begitu saja, aku sendiri sebenarnya lumayan menaruh minat pada Kohane-_chan _yang sangat manis dan ceria—berbeda dengan Kinako-_chan _yang suram—maksudku aku tidak berniat membeda-bedakan mereka apalagi sampai menilai kalau Kohane-_chan _lebih baik daripada kakak kembarnya tapi sampai sekarang aku kurang nyaman bersama dengan Kinako-_chan _karena auranya yang lebih menyeramkan daripada Aomine-_san _dan lebih tidak terlihat daripada Kuroko-_kun_.

Tanpa perlu kesulitan aku berhasil mengejar Kohane-_chan _dan menemukannya sedang berdiri di depan kelas PKK, kenapa harus di dapur sekolah?

"Kohane-_chan_?" aku menepuk pundak mungilnya tapi aku sangat terkejut dengan respon gadis itu yang kemudian langsung menepis kasar tanganku, dengan mata nyalang dia menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah iblis jahat yang diutus dari neraka kemudian keheningan sempat menyelimuti kami juga tatapan Kohane-_chan _yang berangsur-angsur kembali membaik.

"Sa,Sakurai-_kun_... a, ahaha yaampun aku kira siapa. Maaf ya, aku melamun" ucapnya terbata-bata. Aku tahu dia bohong tapi aku tidak perlu banyak protes dan mengiyakan saja.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Aku melihatmu seperti mengejar sesuatu..., ada yang terjadi? Apa kau melihat hal yang mencurigakan? " dia menggeleng,

"Kohane-_chan _aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi bisakah untuk tidak menyembunyikannya dariku..., bukan maksudnya dari'kami'" Kohane-_chan _tersentak sedikit dan matanya yang berwarna delima menatapku, alisnya yang bertaut menandakan dia sedang bertahan dariku(jarang-jarang aku bersikap kurang ajar seperti ini dan ini adalah karakter yang tidak akan pernah kutunjukkan kepada siapapun di sekolah) aku memegang erat pergelangan anak itu lalu dia seperti memberontak sesaat tapi tenaganya kalah denganku.

"Kohane-_chan_!" oke, aku tidak bermaksud membentaknya tapi sepertinya nada suaraku meninggi membuat Kohane-_chan _ketakutan , "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu tapi sebaiknya kau membicarakan apa yang sedang terjadi sebelum semua ini menjadi terlambat dan aku bisa saja memaksamu saat ini karena kita sedang berdua tanpa ada seorang pun..."

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku, aku tidak mau melibatkan siapapun. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kinako, memangnya kalian pikir aku berbuat begini karena kemauanku? Hah, dasar orang-orang bodoh kalian tidak mengerti perasaan kami sebagai anak kembar! Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang kalau aku mau demi untuk menutup mulut siapapun termasuk membungkam bajingan-bajingan keparat yang merusak kakakku termasuk juga _Kiseki no Sedai_!" aku melongo melihat gadis mungil yang biasanya berperangai manis dan lemah lembut bisa begini mengerikan, aku seperti melihat Kinako-_chan _yang sama persis seperti yang ada di lapangan ketika _Winter Cup _berlangsung.

Bagaimana gadis berpenutup mata itu menatapku sadis tanpa memberi celah dan siap membunuhku kalau aku menghalangi atau merebut setiap kesempatannya men-_dribble _bola bedanya Kohane tidak sedang menantangku bermain basket dan itu jauh lebih mengerikan karena sekarang dia benar-benar bebas membunuhku kapan saja kalau dia mau.

"Maaf".

Eh,

"Aku, aku tidak akan melukaimu Sakurai-_kun _, aku tidak akan pernah melukai orang sekalipun aku kadang bisa berlaku licik dan bermuka dua. Berbeda dengan One-_san _yang walau bersifat apa adanya dia bahkan mampu menggoreskan luka di tubuh orang lain dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Perkataanku barusan memang tidak sepenuhnya bohong lagipula itu juga bukan salah mereka"

Aku tidak begitu memahami maksud dari kalimatnya tapi sedikit-sedikit aku tahu betapa Kohane-_chan _menyayangi Kinako-_chan _dan perlu digaris bawahi kalau dia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami semua. "Kohane-_chan..." _sebelum mulutku melanjutkan kalimat yang sudah kususun rapih tiba-tiba aku mendadak seperti dicengkram oleh sesuatu lebih tepatnya leherku seperti terlilit sesuatu!

"SAKURAI-_KUN_!" Teriakan Kohane-_chan _memaksaku melirik ke belakang dan tepat sekali ada sosok berwarna hitam yang samar-samar kulihat berambut panjang berantakan dengan eratnya mencengkram leherku dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan hitam berkeriput.

"Ukh! Si, sial! Me, menyingkir...! menyingkirlah.., Kohane-_chan_! Lari..." aku merasakan cengkraman itu berubah menjadi cekikkan membuatku sesak karena jalur pernapasanku terhimpit.

"Ku, Kumohon hentikan ... Azumi-_chan_!" aku terbelalak ketika tangan itu sekarang sepertinya hendak menusuk leherku dengan pisau(aku baru merasa kalau leherku berdarah karena kuku-kukunya) tanpa belas kasih sosok yang bernama Azumi(?) itu langsung menghunuskan pisau besarnya ke arahku dengan kecepatan mengerikan.

Aku menutup mata berharap ada super hero yang menyelamatkanku dari kegilaan ini tapi setelah menunggu beberapa menit aku tidak merasakan sesuatu apapun berada di leherku, ketika aku membuka mata ada sesuatu menghalangiku. Seragam berwarna putih itu berubah merah, Kohane-_chan _melindungiku dan membiarkan bahu kanannya tercabik oleh pisau besar tersebut.

"Ko, Kohane-_chan..._" dia menengok kebelakang dan memandangku,

"Lari, Sakurai-_kun_" alih-alih menolongnya aku malah tercekat dan aku baru menyadari sosok itu langsung melempar tubuh mungil Kohane-_chan _ke jendela di koridor yang sepertinya lupa ditutup. Dia menghempaskan Kohane-_chan _dan gadis itu menghilang begitu saja dengan bulir air mata yang terlihat terjatuh bersamanya. Sontak aku menghambur ke jendela, dari lantai 2 aku melihat tubuh Kohane sudah terkapar di tanah.

dan kemudian melihat Aomine-_san _memandangku , matanya tertuju padaku sepertinya dia baru saja menemukan Kohane-_chan _yang terjun bebas tepat di depan hidungnya tanpa ditahan-tahan lagi aku berteriak histeris tanpa menyadari kalau sosok menggeliat hitam tadi sudah lenyap dari hadapanku.

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>AOMINE DAIKI POV <strong>

_SMA Touou pukul 19.00 _

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, satu kata di kepalaku 'mengerikan'.

Awalnya aku bingung karena tiba-tiba anak berambut hitam itu langsung berlari keluar dari _Gym _setelah insiden jatuhnya _Ring _basket yang mendadak bisa terjun bebas tepat ke kepalaku seperti ada yang sengaja menjatuhkannya. Satsuki yang terus berkoar-kora menyuruhku untuk mengejar Kohane mau tak mau membuatku harus mencari gadis mengesalkan tersebut.

Setelah berkeliling hampir satu jam aku tidak menemukan anak itu juga sampai aku pun sepertinya ingin menyerah dan kembali ke _Gym _karena udara dingin yang menggila di tengah musim seperti ini.

Tepat ketika hendak menyusuri bagian samping sekolah yang lengang aku dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari atas, aku pikir itu adalah _UFO _tapi sepertinya pemikiranku terlalu lebay dan ngawur ketika 'sesuatu' itu jatuh hampir mendekati permukaan aku seperti disambar oleh petir bahwa yang jatuh tepat di depanku bukanlah benda luar angkasa melainkan Kohane! Suara benturan keras seperti memecahkan gendang telingaku, astaga, astaga! Kenapa bisa anak ini tiba-tiba jatuh dari ketinggian hampir 12 meter! Spontan aku melihat ke atas dan yang kutemukan adalah..., RYOU! Ryou dengan mata berair dan..., tunggu, seperti ada bekas luka sayatan di sekeliling lehernya.

Sial! Kenapa jadi begini, kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan mataku pada bocah berambut _Hazel _itu(jangan berpikir aku dan Ryou sekarang sedang saling pandang dengan tatapan mesra,ya!)

Tapi semua itu tidak penting, aku langsung membawa Kohane yang terkapar begitu saja dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya dan yang paling menyita perhatianku adalah sebuah luka parah di bahu kanannya. Ryou tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji ini lagipula dia bukan seorang yang bisa naik darah(atau setahuku dia bahkan tidak mampu melawan seorang anak SD), Akh itu bisa nanti! Yang harus kulakuan adalah membawa anak ini ke rumah sakit sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih buruk, beruntung buatku ketika itu juga Satsuki menyusulku dan langsung membimbingku dengan kecepatan super keluar aera sekolah lalu dalam waktu 15 menit kami sudah berada di ambulans dan pergi menuju rumah sakit.

"Dai-_chan _aku akan menelepon Tetsu-_kun._ Nanti kau yang jawab,ya aku urus Kohane-_chan _dulu" Satsuki memberikan ponsel merah mudanya kepadaku, nada tunggu berdering di seberang sana membuatku was-was. Setelah itu aku sudah mendengar suara Tetsu.

"Tetsu!? Ah, syukurlah. Begini, aku ingin menyampaikan kalau...," aku terdiam sejenak mencoba mengambil beberapa keberanianku,

" Kohane cidera parah, aku tidak bisa ceritakan detailnya yang jelas aku menemukannya terjatuh dari lantai 2 dan sekarang kami berada di rumah sakit" aku bisa mendengar nada suara Tetsu sedikit merendah tanda dia shock atau begitulah, tapi aku mendengar Tetsu berbicara entah pada siapa aku pikir sambungan dialihkan dan sudah tidak pada Tetsu lagi,

"_**Tunggu kami di sana. Kupastikan bajingan yang berani menyentuh adikku akan KUBUNUH"**_

DEGH.

Suara dingin menusuk membuatku bergidik, suara yang sangat kukenal. Sepertinya aku bakal menemui mimpi buruk malam ini. Entah aku bisa selamat atau tidak dari si pemilik suara pembunuh di seberang telepon tadi.

...

..._**.Kimi ni boku ga mierukai  
>Tsunagu te no tsumetasa ni... KYOUMU DENSEN<br>**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Minna Mind to R^R? **


	4. KIRISAKI DAICHI

**FFN. CODE 3 黒子のバスケ。**

**"PERSEMBAHAN SETAN"**

**PART 4 : "KIRISAKI DAICHI TURN, HANAMIYA'S THOUGTS"**

**...**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story Belongs to YUZU**

**...**

"_Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari dari kehidupan? Sekeras apapun kalian berusaha yang namanya kegelapan selalu menempel pada diri seseorang. Menjadikannya makhluk paling mengerikan melebihi iblis manapun. Selebihnya, hanyalah sebuah kebohongan manis"_

_ -Hanamiya Makoto-_

_..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hane mo ashi mo mogareta mama <em>  
><em>Kokuu no naka kuchihateru yori...Kyoumu Densen<br>_**

**_..._**

**KAGAMI TAIGA POV :**

_Kedai Ramen pukul 18.30 p.m _

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Kinako seperti itu.

Bukannya aku cemburu atau bagaimana tapi melihat Kinako yang biasanya suram dan dingin kini sudah berada didalam dekapan Mayuzumi-_san_ sang _second Phantomman Rakuzan _bermata sayu dengan rambut keabuan membuatku agak kesal. Pemandangan janggal—kami juga begitu—apalagi aku baru menyadari kalau kami baru saja bertanding memperebutkan piala _Winter Cup_ dan kami berpapasan dengan Akashi untuk pertama kalinya di luar lapangan terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Untuk beberapa saat kami membiarkan keduanya bercengkrama, untuk informasi saja Mayuzumi-_san _adalah kerabat jauh keluarga Yukihira artinya Mayuzumi-_san _sepupu jauh mereka dan sekarang menjadi satu-satunya keluarga yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kinako dan Kohane.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Mibuchi-_san _yang memersilakan Kinako duduk di sampingnya(kadang aku ingin bertanya sebenarnya dia itu seorang _gentelmen _atau sosok seorang kakak _transgender_ yang lemah gemulai seperti ini, tentu saja aku tak akan mengatakannya karena dia bakal melindasku kalau aku berkata demikian toh dia kan seniorku juga), semua kembali ke topik pembicaraan namun seperti biasa tidak ada yang mau memulai. Ukh, aku benci keadaan seperti ini terutama karena aura Akashi yang membuatku mual.

"Kami mendapat berita bahwa Kise-_kun _ditemukan bersimbah darah di dalam toilet hari ini. kau pasti mendapat kabar itu juga, kan Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko memulai pembicaraan dengan mulus, dia menatap Akashi dan Akashi langsung mengiyakan, "Aku mendengarnya dari Midorima dan karena kami masih latihan tidak sempat menjenguk. Sore ini sebenarnya kami ingin ke sana tapi kami malah bertemu kalian" ujar Akashi.

"Iya. Terus kami sempat mencoba mencari beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi karena pelaku dari penyerangan brutal itu sampai sekarang belum ditemukan jejaknya" nah ini adalah point penting pembicaraan, aku melihat air muka Kinako berubah semakin pucat setelah mendengar kata 'pelaku'.

"Lantas kemungkinan apa yang sudah kalian dapatkan?" tanya Hayama-_san _

"Pertama, orang yang melakukan hal ini pasti sudah mengenal dengan baik Kise-_kun_ lalu yang kedua si pelaku juga orang yang punya akses kemanapun tanpa celah bisa kukatakan dia adalah seorang yang pandai memanipulasi orang dan tentu saja licik, yang ketiga..., pelaku adalah seorang pro. Aku tahu betul kalau Kise-_kun _adalah orang yang awas di saat genting dan mampu membaca hawa keberadaan seseorang tapi mendengar penuturan Moriyama-_san _aku menduga Kise-_kun _tak dapat menghindari serangan pelaku saking hebatnya" aku melongo mendengar penuturan itu, tak kusangka alih-alih kawannya dilukai bukan membuat Kuroko gentar dia malah mencoba menyusun apa yang dia dapat dari semua keterangan yang masih dibilang sangat minim, jujur aku salut padanya sebagai partner seperjuangan.

"Jadi, kemungkinan besar orang yang mampu melakukan hal itu bukanlah orang _Bodoh_ yang hanya bisa menusuk-nusuk dengan membabi buta" Mayuzumi-_san _berkata dengan sedikit menekan kata 'Bodoh' sehingga Nebuya-_san _terlihat sedikit tersinggung(kalau dikategorikan umum aku juga termasuk,dong?) tapi yang berkaitan malah tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Apa kau punya seseorang yang patut untuk dicurigai?" tanya Akashi.

"Kami baru saja membicarakan hal itu tadi, maksudku sebelum kami nyaris menjadi korban tabrakan" kataku, kemudian cowok berambut merah itu mengerling padaku dan menatap dengan tatapan kalau-tidak-segera-kau-katakan-akan-kucukur-habis-rambutmu jadi demi keamanan mau tidak mau aku harus melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Aku dan Kuroko mempunyai dugaan orang ini lumayan licik untuk membuat taktik kotor" semua mengerutkan alis dan tiba-tiba sepasang manik merah di depanku membulat tanda dia menyadari maksud dari arah pembicaraan kami.

"Kalian mau mengatakan orang yang patut dicurigai saat ini adalah, **HANAMIYA MAKOTO **dari KIRISAKI DAICHI?" tepat setelah nama itu meluncur setiap orang di meja menahan napas, angin musim dingin seperti mendadak turun suhunya membuatku bergidik, "Kami tidak ingin menempatkannya sebagai tersangka tapi untuk kali ini dia cukup menjadi orang yang dicurigai" jawabku sederhana.

"_Nee-nee, _kenapa kalian bisa menyebut Hanamiya sebagai otak di balik kasus ini? memang ada dendam apa Hanamiya dengan SMA Kaijou?" tanya Hayama-_san. _

"Setahuku orang yang memiliki masalah yang lumayan rumit itu adalah Haizaki,bukan?" sahut Mibuchi-_san, _sementara Akashi mencoba menelaah.

"Haizaki-_kun _memang bermasalah dengan Kise-_kun _sejak SMP, tapi semenjak dipukul oleh Aomine-_kun _di laga _W.C _dia tidak pernah lagi muncul" ungkap Kuroko.

"Hanamiya memang sangat licik di dalam pertandingan, tapi aku ragu dia punya alasan untuk menyerang Kise. Beda perkara kalau semisal mereka punya masalah pribadi, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dalam laga manapun entah itu _I.H _Aatau _W.C_ jadi bisa kupastikan kemungkinan Hanamiya punya dendam pada Kise sangat tidak mungkin" tutur Akashi.

"Tapi akan beda ceritanya juga kalau semisal Hanamiya ingin mencoba mendominasi dunia bakset dengan menyingkirkan para pemain andalan,kan?" kata Nebuya-_san _ditengah-tengah acara ritual makan Ramen yang ngomong-ngomong sudah habis 6 mangkok.

Aduh, semua pembicaraan berat ini membuat kepalaku pusing untungnya Ramen yang kupesan sudah datang dan langsung kusantap dengan rakus sebelum pasokan giziku menurun dan otakku tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik.

"Kalau kubilang Haizaki juga bisa jadi orang yang dicurigai bagaimana?" usul Mayuzumi-_san. _

"Itu kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Tapi Haizaki-_kun _terlalu mencolok apalagi badannya yang besar tidak mungkin tidak bisa masuk tanpa menarik perhatian orang banyak" kilah Kuroko, benar juga sih, apalagi bodi orang itu juga hampir sama denganku dan tidak mungkin dengan badan seperti itu dia bisa sangat cepat kabur dari sana.

"Aduh, kalau kalian masih memikirkan itu lebih baik habiskan saja Ramen ini dulu!" cecar Nebuya-_san _dan langsung disikut Akashi. "Jadi, sepertinya Haizaki tidak bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori terdakwa maupun tersangka.

Hanamiya Makoto bisa dicurigai atas kasus ini dan sekarang tindakan kita yang pertama adalah mencari Hanamiya dan menanyakan yang terjadi, kita butuh alibi Hanamiya untuk menyimpulkan semuanya" ujar Akashi kemudian, "Kalau begitu kita harus menanyakan Hanamiya se—"

"Jangan!" aku kaget ketika Kinako menyelak dengan keras, bukan hanya aku saja yang kaget semua orang di sana juga terkejut, "Hana-_san _tidak bersalah, Hana-_san _tidak melakukan semua perbuatan kotor itu kepada Ryouta!" Kinako menatap dari balik rambutnya yang hitam.

"Kenapa kau bisa dengan yakin mengatakan Hanamiya tidak bersalah?" tuntut Akashi, aura di sini semakin menyeramkan karena keduanya sama-sama nyolot dan dari yang kulihat Kinako dan Akashi bukanlah pasangan yang bagus bila berada di lapangan(aku tidak bisa membayangkan si _Emperor Eye _bersanding dengan si hantu sumur sebagai sesama _Point Guard_),

"Karena memang Hana-_san _tidak melakukannya!" tegas Kinako.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa?" tanya Mayuzumi-_san. _

_ "_Hana-_san _memang licik dan perangainya tidak baik tapi aku percaya dia tidak akan melakukan hal kotor seperti itu apalagi demi sebuah gelar. Hana-_san _tipe orang yang tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak dapat memberikannya hasil untukdirinya sendiri jadi buat apa Hana-_san _repot-repot melukai Ryouta hanya untuk mendapat posisi elit? Kalau mau dia bisa membalaskan dendamnya kepada Kiyo-_nii _bukan pada Ryouta. Lagipula Hana-_san _tidak selamanya bersikap buruk, dia memang pernah bermain licik tapi demi kemenangan tapi dia mau bersusah payah memberikanku petunjuk soal agen pemboman Bank Hibicus"

Semua terdiam, pernyataan Kinako memang benar—ralat—sangat benar. "Kinako, aku tahu kau mencoba menjelaskan apa yang kau pikirkan tapi Hanamiya sempat mencoba melakukan berbagai hal untuk kenaikan gelar.

Kurasa dia mampu melakukannya dengan manipulasi seperti membayar atau menyuruh seseorang untuk melukai Kise tanpa mengotori tangannya sendiri" aduh, aku malah menyerocos tidak jelas dan Kinako menatapku dengan tatapan sendu yang membuatku ingin mengguyur kuah ramen saat ini juga.

"Kagami-_kun _benar, semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi dan kita harus memastikan hal ini dengan cara menanyakan Hanamiya-_san _tanpa melewatkan satu informasi apapun" ucap Kuroko yang membuat wajah Kinako semakin keruh.

"Kami bisa bantu bila kalian mau, kita bisa mencari beberapa informasi terkait benar kan, Sei-_chan_?" Mibuchi-_san _tersenyum dengan gayanya yang agak melambai, aku tahu orang ini memiliki sensor spesial yang mirip dengan perempuan sehingga sangat sensitif kemungkinan besar dia mencoba membawa suasana agar pembicaraan ini tidak berat sebelah.

"Aku setuju dengan Reo-_nee_! Lagipula kita tidak boleh main asal tangkap saja tanpa bukti yang ada kita malah balik dituntut" sahut Hayama-_san _.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau semua setuju begitu adanya" Mayuzumi-_san _mengerling kepadaku, dia memberikan sinyal agar setelah ini aku harus bicara dengannya secara pribadi.

"Jadi bagaimana ini Akashi? Kau setuju dengan ide untuk mencari informasi dan membantu penyelidikan?" tanya Nebuya-_san _sementara orang yang ditanya memasang wajah penuh pertimbangan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu seputar KIRISAKI DAICHI dan mencoba untuk menarik Hanamiya, kalian bisa mencari informasi lain dan kita bisa saling bertukar. Tapi jangan sampai melibatkan orang-orang tidak berkepentingan selama penyelidikan, karena sepertinya pelaku masih mencari korban berikutnya bisa bahaya kalau dia mencium rencana penyelidikan ini" usulan itu disambut dengan senyum setiap orang di sana.

"Sudah gelap,ya. Jam berapa ini?" tanyaku.

"Jam 19.00 tak terduga kita sudah setengah jam di sini" jawab Mayuzumi-_san _sambil melihat arlojinya, "Kinako mau pulang? nanti aku antar sampai ke rumah" lanjut Mayuzumi-_san _lalu Kinako melirik ke arahku sebentar.

Ah aku ingat, setelah perselisihan dengan Kohane selesai Kinako diajak untuk tinggal bersama dengan Kohane di apartemen Itou-_san _dan kebetulan Kinako belum sepenuhnya tinggal di sana jadi karena aku adalah penanggung jawab anak itu sebagaimana surat yang ditanda tangani Itou-_san _aku berhak melarang Kinako untuk ke sana selama itu bukan keinginan pribadiku sendiri. Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat ibu jariku tanda menyetujuinya untuk pergi, bibir Kinako melengkung sedikit tanda dia senang

"Kau tidak akan melarang anak ini tinggal di rumah kembarannya,kan?" goda Mibuchi-_san _.

"Hah? Untuk apa aku melarang Kinako tinggal di rumah adik kembarnya sendiri, kalau dia tinggal di rumah Akashi itu baru tidak boleh!" semprotku spontan sedangkan Akashi hanya menatap datar padaku(sepertinya dia salah tingkah karena ucapanku tapi aku tidak mau menggodanya, dia bisa membunuhku beneran).

Di sampingku terdengar bunyi ponsel bergetar dari tas Kuroko, "Kuroko, ponselmu berbunyi" sahutku dan pemuda itu langsung mengangkat ponsel birunya lalu melihat layar ponselnya mendapat panggilan masuk.

"_Moshi-moshi_? Ah, Aomine-_kun... doushitandesuka? _Eh..." wajah Kuroko memucat, matanya yang besar sedikit melebar dan firasatku mengatakan yang didengarnya bukanlah hal baik.

"Kuro-_nii_?" Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap gadis mungil yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Kinako, maaf..., tapi aku ingin menyampaikan. Kohane jatuh dari lantai 2 SMA Touou dan sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit... Aomine—"

APA?! Yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa!

"Bisa aku bicara dengan Ao-_nii_?" sela Kinako, suasana menjadi sangat dingin semua orang di sana hanya bisa membeku dalam keheningan malam yang sangat dingin. Hujan mendadak mengguyur daerah pertokoan tempat kami berada, "Bisa aku bicara dengannya, Kuro-_nii_?" ulang Kinako.

Suara Kinako yang biasanya mirip denga Kohane mendadak menjadi seperti wanita dewasa itu ciri khas Kinako bila dia sedang serius, dan biasanya ini pertanda tidak baik(selama bertanding dia bakal melepas embel-embel '_nii' _sebagai bahasa sopannya). Sekarang ponsel Kuroko sudah di tangan gadis itu.

"_**Tunggu kami di sana. Kupastikan bajingan yang berani menyentuh adikku akan KUBUNUH" **__Shit_, ini bakal menjadi masalah serius! Kinako marah...!

...

...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saa docchi ga<br>Maboroshi darou ne..._**

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU POV :**

_Rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo. 19.57 p.m _

Kasus ini semakin rumit.

Tanpa kami sadari sekarang kami sudah berada di Rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo, ruangan yang berpendar putih menyilaukan tepat di kamar nomor 142 dengan papan nama 'Yukihira Kohane' terasa dingin dan tidak menyenangkan.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut terlibat dalam masalah Kise tapi kalau aku terang-terangan mengatakan tidak ingin ikut campur dan tidak mau tahu bisa-bisa aku dihajar beramai-ramai oleh teman-teman alumniku(walau aku tahu itu tidak akan terjadi tapi kemungkinan besar itu pasti akan terjadi juga) jadilah sekarang aku bersama anggota klub Rakuzan dan juga Kuroko beserta Kagami sudah basah kuyup di bangsal tempat Kohane terbaring di atas ranjang.

Sementara aku mencoba mengeringkan _Jersey _milikku, tak sengaja aku menangkap mata Kinako yang hanya duduk di sebelah adik kembarnya tanpa bergerak sesentipun, mata yang dingin lebih dari biasanya disebelahku Kuroko mengibas-ngibaskan bukunya yang basah dengan tatapan pasrah"Kuroko, kau pinjam buku dari perpustakaan ya?" tanyaku iseng.

"Huh? Iya, seharusnya aku mengembalikannya hari ini tapi malah basah mungkin akan kena denda" jawabnya layu.

"Hei, Sei-_chan _ada yang mencarimu!" panggil Mibuchi-_san _dari luar bangsal.

"Akashi-_kun_! Kau sama-sama dengan Tetsu-_kun _ya?" sapa Momoi yang tentu saja bersama dengan Aomine di sampingnya sementara di depan mereka duduk seorang pemuda berambut _hazel _tampak pucat dan menunduk oh, dia pasti _Shooter _andalan Touou Ryou Sakurai kelas 1. "

Aomine, Momoi? Kalian juga ada di sini...".

"Bagaimana dengan Kinako?" sebelum aku berhasil menanyakan pertanyaan, Aomine berbalik menanyakan pertanyaan konyol padaku.

"Seharusnya kau menanyakan itu kepada Kuroko bukan kepadaku!" jawabku ketus, Kuroko yang merasa namanya dibawa-bawa menghampiri kami.

"Memanggilku?" tanya Kuroko datar, " Kinako baik-baik saja?" tanya Aomine _to the point_.

"Dia hanya sedikit shock, Aomine-_kun _sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" ucap Kuroko, Aomine memandang Kuroko sebentar dan menghela napas sambil mengusap rambutnya dan beralih kepada pemuda berambut coklat yang masih menunduk lesu.

"Aku tak tahu, aku mencoba menanyakan berbagai macam hal kepada Ryou tapi tidak ada tanggapan. Aku rasa anak ini sangat shock dan terguncang bahkan Satsuki tak mampu membujuknya" jawab Aomine sambil berkacak pinggang, semua pandangan tertuju kepada Sakurai.

"Aku mencoba membujuk Sakurai-_kun _tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyahutiku. Dai-_chan _dan aku sudah ada di sini semenjak sejam lalu dan Sakurai-_kun _tidak pernah bicara" kata Momoi dari samping Aomine, saat keadaan membisu tiba-tiba Kagami menepuk pundak Aomine

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelum kalian sampai di sini?"

" Tidak ada hal yang mencolok dasar, memangnya—"  
>"Ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi?"<p>

Kini Aomine terkejut, semua orang di sana terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kagami sementara Aomine sekali lagi menarik napas dan membuangnya.

"Ada. Awalnya kami bertiga berada di _Gym_ saat itu Ryou tidak bersama kami, semua berjalan biasa saja sampai pintu _Gym _tergeser sendiri. Aku kira itu hanya kebetulan tapi ketika aku hendak mendekat ke pintu kepalaku hampir kejatuhan _ring _basket" aku ternganga mendengar penuturan Aomine lantas diapun melanjutkan, "Kami tidak berpikir ada yang melakukan sabotase, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kohane yang menyelamatkanku berlari seperti mengejar sesuatu..., sampai satu jam aku (terpaksa) mencari Kohane dan seperti itulah, aku mendapatinya meluncur dari lantai 2 sekolah dan sayangnya tidak sempat kutolong.."

Semua tercekat dengan cerita Aomine, sampai Kuroko dan Kagami saling berpandangan, "Kurasa itu sama dengan apa yang terjadi di sekolah kami" sahut si mata merah itu.

"Kaca _Gym _kami pecah seketika meski tidak melukai pemain lain hanya Kapten kami yang terluka. Kami hampir tertabrak mobil ketika tengah berjalan di trotoar dan kemudian...Kise-_kun _menjadi korban penusukan" ungkap Kuroko, sepertinya kasus ini semakin parah aku bisa menduga pelaku hanya mengincar _Kiseki no Sedai _saja atau orang-orang yang punya hubungan dengan kami.

"Kebetulan kami mencurigai seorang yang bisa melakukan semua kejahatan ini" tambah Kagami.

"**HANAMIYA MAKOTO**"semua pandangan beralih kepadaku.

"Kenapa Hanamiya-_kun_?" tanya Momoi.

"Karena dia yang bisa ditempatkan sebagai orang yang dicurigai sekarang" tukas Kuroko, "Tapi itu masih belum bisa dibuktikan, kami hanya mencurigainya sebagai dalang dari balik semua ini" timpal Kagami. Tapi sebelum banyak sugesti bertebaran sebuah suara lesu menyelak dari pembicaraan kami.

"Bukan, yang melakukan itu bukan Hanamiya-_san..._" kami langsung menatap Sakurai yang tatapannya kosong entah bicara pada siapa lalu dia melanjutkan,

"'Dia', Azumi yang melakukannya..., makhluk mengerikan itu menyerang, dia hendak menusukku..., tapi Kohane-_chan _melindungiku tapi..." air mata Sakurai berlinang kata-katanya menggantung membuat kami sangat penasaran, ingin sekali kucekik anak itu lalu kuinterogasi habis-habisan karena aku gemas sekali padanya.

"Oi, Ryou! Apa yang kau katakan? Siapa itu Azumi!? Apa kau yang menjatuhkan Kohane dari lantai 2?" seru Aomine sambil memegang pundak Sakurai yang ketakutan,

"Bukan, bukan aku! Aku sama sekali tidak melakukannya, dia...Kohae-_chan _jatuh karena di dorong oleh **AZUMI**!" Sakurai mulai histeris dan ruangan yang tadi tenang karena di luar masih turun hujan menjadi riuh karen aku mendengar ada guntur menyambar lumayan keras.

"Siapa itu Azumi?" tanya Momoi.

"Kau bilang yang mendorong Kohane itu adalah **AZUMI**?" suara dingin yang tentu saja membuatku bergidik adalah Kinako, dia sudah berada di samping Kagami dengan wajah datar dan menatap Sakurai.

"Saku-_nii _apa perkataanmu tidak bohong?" tanya gadis kecil berpenutup mata itu sekarang berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakurai.

"I,itu yang dikatakan oleh..Kohane-_chan _la, lalu..aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi saat itu semua terjadi begitu cepat...maaf, maafkan aku, maaf!" Sakurai meringkuk dan gemetaran aku tidak paham apa yang dikatakannya namun Kinako masih melihat Sakurai dengan tatapan datar yang dingin seperti es.

"Oh, ya aku dengar kalau tidak salah Ki_cchan _juga dirawat di sini. Dia ada dibangsal mana, Tetsu-_kun_?" tanya Momoi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia ada di lantai ini, tidak jauh kok karena dia dirawat di ICU" tutur Kuroko

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja setelah ini kita jenguk Kise" usulku, entah aku mengatakannya secara sadar atau tidak tapi kali ini aku berniat baik.

"Kagami, boleh aku pinjam buku cokelat tadi?" suara Kinako memecah keheningan sesaat, aku bisa melihat Kagami yang agak kaget karena Kinako memanggilnya langsung tanpa embel-embel apapun seperti saat bertanding denganku juga, dia memanggilku Seijuurou. "Uhm boleh, untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" jawab anak itu aku tidak mengerti pembicaraan mereka lalu aku mendekat kepada Kuroko,

"Kuroko, apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanyaku, Kuroko lalu menengok dan kemudian dia menjawab, "Buku yang mungkin menjadi—"

"Hei, sedang apa para ceroco ada di sini?" suara yang membuatku tersentak, kami bahkan langsung mengalihkan perhatian ketika kata-kata tidak menyenangkan itu menggema dan karena aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka direndahkan sekaligus karena martabatku yang tinggi aku langsung tersinggung lalu bersiap menghardik siapa yang menyuarakan kalimat menyebalkan itu, ketika aku menengok ke belakang dan sayangnya aku terlalu terkejut mendapati siapa sumber yang menyuarakannya sampai aku lupa untuk menghina-hina orang kurang ajar tersebut dan orang kurang itu adalah...

HANAMIYA!

"Hanamiya-_kun_!" Momoi yang kaget menyerukan nama pemuda beralis tebal bermuka sengak di depan kami.

"Huh? Kenapa pandangan kalian seperti itu, apa aku melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan sampai-sampai kalian ingin membunuhku?" sayangnya jawaban kami semua adalah 'iya'.

Tapi kami masih mewaspadainya karena orang ini sangat pintar berakting bahkan aku bisa merasakan aura-aura menusuk dari Kagami dan Kuroko(tentu karena insiden saat liga penyisihan _W.C_).

"Hana-_san _..." Kinako terlihat tenang ketika dia mendapati Hanamiya sudah berdiri di depan kami semua—sang atlet yang patut dicurigai—sementara Hanamiya berdecak sesaat dan melipat tangannya.

"Hah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu membuatku tidak bisa mengacuhkanmu dasar hantu sumur kecil.., ehm maaf aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa aku bisa berada di sini tapi sepertinya ini bakal sedikit sulit" memang, ini memang sulit untuk menjelaskan apakah kami patut mencurigaimu atau tidak.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Aomine sinis.

"Setiap orang tahu bila kau sakit atau menjenguk orang sakit pasti berada di sini,kan?" oke, selain licik dia pandai bicara, "Hei, Kagami aku baru saja bertemu dengan sobatmu dari SMA Yosen. Dia menanyakan kenapa kau tidak datang ke lapangan pinggir kota hari ini" lanjut Hanamiya ogah-ogahan. Sementara Kagami mengecek ponselnya dan tergesa-gesa menelepon sahabatnya kami masih menunggu Hanamiya memberikan penjelasan.

"Kami sebenarnya tidak bermaksud mencurigai siapapun, tapi bisakah kau berikan sedikit alibimu untuk kami?" pintaku, dia menatap dengan tajam aku balas menatapnya lagi bagaimanapun aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou sang _Emperor Eye _tak boleh ada siapapun yang berani kurang ajar padaku karena aku memang tidak pernah menyukai siapapun yang berani ngelunjak entah itu senior ataupun juniorku sendiri.

"Oh, jadi kalian mau bilang kalau aku adalah orang yang melakukan aksi keji pada salah satu _Kiseki no Sedai _tadi siang?" _DEG_! Kami langsung terdiam. Ternyata dia sudah tahu, tapi kenapa dia bisa mengetahuinya? Bagaimana mungkin.

"Sayang sekali, hari ini aku ke sini karena aku ada urusan dengan bocah kecil berpenutup mata di sebelahmu itu Akashi Seijuurou. Aku kemari juga sedang menyelidiki kasus ini dan sayangnya, salah satu anggota dari KIRISAKI DAICHI mengalami kecelakaan parah akibat terbakar oleh gas yang entah kenapa bisa meledak begitu saja"

HAH?! Tidak masuk akal, kasus ini bukan hanya terjadi di tempat Aomine saja.

"Kau sudah paham kondisinya, Hana-_san.._" kata Kinako

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Sayang sekali tuan-tuan tebakan kalian salah" senyum sinisnya benar-benar membuatku muak tapi kenapa dia bisa begitu akrab bicara pada Kinako? Sebelum aku menyelak perbincangan tidak karuan ini aku mendengar Kagami berseru hebat dari belakangku(kemungkinan dia sedang menelepon Himuro).

"Oi, Tatsuya! Kau bisa dengar aku, hei!? Jangan kemana-mana, tetaplah di sana!"

"Ada apa Kagami-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Cih, sepertinya aku punya perasaan tidak baik, Tatsuya tiba-tiba menutup pembicaraan dan aku tidak tahu lagi.." wajah Kagami yang suram membuat perasaanku tidak enak kemudian aku beralih pada Sakurai.

"Jadi, siapa itu Azumi?" tanyaku, "Aku...tidak tahu, maaf, maaf!" menyebalkan, dia masih terguncang ini bakal sulit.

Tanpa kusadari Kinako sudah memisahkan diri dari kami dan dia berada di ujung lorong bersama dengan buku cokelat di tangan kirinya.

"Kinako-_chan _kau mau kemana?" tanya Momoi.

"Kinako! Kau tahu yang sebenarnya,kan?" seru Aomine yang benar-benar terlihat murka. Gadis itu bergeming tanpa sedikitpun bergerak, dia menengok ke arah kami dan ujung bibirnya melengkung sedikit dari poninya yang panjang aku bisa melihat manik _rubby _nya yang cantik serta misterius,.

"Aku yang tertanggung jawab atas semua ini, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya. Setidaknya aku bisa membayar hutang masa laluku pada kalian" suara yang rendah seperti wanita dewasa, Kinako membuatku sedikit bergidik karena perangainya yang begitu sulit ditebak.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hutang masa lalu? Apa kau bermaksud untuk menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian dan kami membiarkanmu mati konyol?" sembur Kagami. Kinako tetap terdiam, dia menggeleng putus asa seperti akhir dunia akan datang setelah dia berbicara semua yang dia tahu.

"Aku benci mengatakannya tapi karena akulah kalian semua kena teror, karena aku yang menjadi pelakunya" napasku tertahan lalu gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Teikou 3 tahun lalu..." seperti ada petir yang menyambar dan sebuah kepingan masuk ke dalam kepalaku.

...

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>__**Mou hitori kimi ga ite **_  
><em><strong>Dareka o korosu hodo kizutsuketeite mo...<strong>_

**KINAKO YUKIHIRA POV :**

_Rumah Sakit Pusat, 20.18 p.m _

Kau bisa merasakan betapa aku ingin membunuh 'dia'.

Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan orang lain, aku tidak mau mendapat musuh atau semacamnya karena aku cinta damai(walau tidak selalu), aku tidak suka kekerasan walau sepertinya itu adalah nama tengahku.

Aku tidak mengerti kondisi seperti apa yang sedang aku hadapi yang jelas sedari tadi Kohane sama sekali tidak membuka matanya meski kata dokter tidak ada luka-luka serius yang bakal membahayakan nyawanya tapi tetap saja aku benar-benar marah kali ini, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan dunia damai _its such like a bitch _menurutku karena sekarang adikku yang menjadi korban dari pelaku brengsek yang harus kubasmi.

Aku tidak peduli mati konyol seperti yang diteriakkan oleh Kagami-_nii _dan aku tidak keberatan untuk membunuh orang yang sudah mati sekali—jadi aku akan membunuh orang itu dua kali atau mungkin berkali-kali—sementara itu Saku-_nii _tidak bisa diharapkan lebih karena kondisinya masih sangat terguncang ditambah bahwa semua sugesti menggelikan kami yang mencurigai Hana-_san _sebagai tersangka(atau mungkin masih berstatus terdakwa) karena ternyata Kirisaki Daichi pun tak luput dari amukan teror itu. Detik itu juga bersamaan dengan awan mendung yang semakin pekat aku membawa buku bersampul cokelat tersebut dan berniat mencari entah apa yang akan kucari tapi aku ingin menyelesaikan ini sampai Ao-_nii _berseru padaku seperti maling ketangkap basah.

"Kinako! Kau tahu yang sebenarnya,kan?"

Aduh, apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa aku harus melepaskan semua kedamaian ini dan melibatkan mereka lagi? Lagi...," Aku yang tertanggung jawab atas semua ini, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya.

Setidaknya aku bisa membayar hutang masa laluku pada kalian" ups, sepertinya aku kelepasan sekarang suara asliku keluar dan sepertinya membuat semua orang yang berada di sana terkejut tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah terlanjur, maka aku lanjutkan saja.

"Aku benci mengatakannya tapi karena akulah kalian semua kena teror, karena aku yang menjadi pelakunya" sesaat aku menahan napas lalu, "Teikou 3 tahun lalu...".

Sayangnya aku terlalu gugup melihat mereka apalagi jantungku seperti mau copot sehingga aku langsung berlari begitu saja meninggalkan rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi-sepi saja sejak sedari tadi. Kupandangi seluruh ruangan ketika aku tiba di sebuah ruangan besar, dadaku nyeri seperti dihantam oleh sesuatu karena mengingat siapa sosok yang berada di ruangan dengan tulisan 'ICU' yang masih menyala merah, orang yang sangat penting bagiku tidak peduli bagaimana atau sekeras apapun aku bersikap menyebalkan padanya hanya dia yang memperlakukanku apa adanya..., dan sekarang dia harus terkapar dengan luka-luka mengerikan.

_Karena aku..._

ya, itu bisikan iblis yang tak lain adalah aku sendiri.

Banyak orang tidak menyukaiku, aku tidak mau disamakan dengan Kohane yang baik hati, ceria, dan supel, aku Kinako Yukihira si hantu Seirin paling ditakuti dan diam-diam disebut sebagai 'anak terkutuk' oleh banyak orang—kecuali teman-temanku di tim. Sementara aku kembali meniti jalanku keluar dari _Lobby _di ruangan itu tampak hanya satpam dan _customer service _yang terkantuk-kantuk karena hawa dingin yang aku bisa tebak sudah di bawah 12 derajat ini, kembali aku merapatkan _muffler _–ku dan dengan jaket kebesaran milik Itou aku berlari menembus hujan yang turun seperti menusuk-nusuk tulangku.

"Ups, kau mau kemana nona manis?" seseorang menahan tanganku dengan tanpa dosa dia memberikan senyum usil yang sangat menyebalkan entah karena suasana hatiku sedang buruk atau bagaimana aku juga tidak tahu.

"Biasanya seorang _lady _tidak akan keluyuran tengah malam tanpa payung seperti ini,lho" ucapnya sambil menaungi payungnya yang berwarna hijau bermotif katak lucu di atas kepalaku.

"I,itu bukan urusanmu kok, lagian aku sama sekali tidak kedinginan!" bantahku jutek,

"Sikapmu yang keras kepala itu benar-benar membuat orang sepertiku tergelitik tapi aku rasa Shin-_chan _bakal mengomel kalau kau bersikap seperti ini, nona Mochi" aku mendelik padanya,

menyebalkan sekali sih orang ini benar-benar seorang Takao Kazunari si _Ace _dari SMA Shuutoku—partner Midorima Shintarou—dan kalau tebakanku benar sang _Shooter _jenius itu ada di sini,

"Kau sedang apa dengan anak itu Takao?" Benar,kan?

"Apa sih, aku tidak berniat macam-macam dengannya Shin-_chan_"

"Tapi dari raut wajah Kinako sepertinya kau sedang melakukan pelecehan" Enak saja dia bicara, memangnya siapa yang kau sebut dengan korban pelecehan di sini?

"Menyebalkan, aku mau pulang! Ada hal yang harus kuurus" aku menyentak tangan Kazu-_nii _kasar dan melenggang pergi sebelum kakak berkacamata dengan mata sipitnya menghujamkan tatapan sengit padaku

"Yang menyebalkan itu kamu,tahu! Dasar tidak ada manis-manisnya kau ini, walau kau seangkatan dengan Kuroko dan kami semua tapi kau tetap lebih muda. Mana rasa hormatmu?" oke, entah sejak kapan aku menjadi sangat lembek karena aku merasa takut dengan bentakannya.

"O,oi, Shin-_chan _hentikan! Kau tidak perlu memarahinya begitu kalau Kagami tahu kau pasti akan dihajar olehnya" Kazu-_nii _menarik tangan Midori-_nii _yang memegang erat lenganku sedari tadi.  
>"Aku tidak peduli dengan si bodoh itu, kalau kau terus berbuat semaumu begini aku tidak akan segan lagi walau kau diistimewakan"<p>

_Jleb. _

Kata-kata Midori-_nii _menghujam hatiku. Aku bukannya merasa diistimewakan, tentu saja dengan segala apa yang kupunya mungkin selama ini mereka pikir hidupku dan Kohane tenang-tenang saja tapi itu semua salah besar.

Aku mati-matian membiarkan adik kembarku hidup damai, aku susah payah membuat mereka seperti orang tolol yang tidak mengingat temannya sendiri hampir tewas ketika SMP dan aku tidak meminta balas budi pada mereka.

Tapi kenapa perkataan Midori-_nii _benar-benar membuatku sangat marah, "Siapa yang istimewa? Kau mau meledekku, dasar cowok bodoh!" Midori-_nii _terkejut begitu juga Kazu-_nii _yang langsung melongo melihatku seperti orang gila.

Haish, masa bodoh aku benar-benar kesal kali ini, "Kau tidak tahu,ya bagaimana susahnya hidupku dan Kohane memangnya selama ini kau pikir kehidupan damai yang kau punya itu diterima dari siapa? Kalau aku mau aku bisa menyeret kalian ke liang kubur tanpa menunggu selama berbulan-bulan!" teriakku histeris,untunglah hujan membuat air mataku berkamuflase dengan bulir air yang dingin itu di pipiku.

Hening, Midori-_nii _tampak masih shock sementara dengan tatapan yang tak kalah sengit dan mungkin mengerikan aku memandangnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian kemari, sayang sekali tapi kalau memang Midorima tahu segalanya lebih baik kau tanyakan saja langsung pada Kohane..., dan ingat, kalau kalian benar-benar menghalangiku, akan kupastikan kalian akan menjadi musuh dan kubunuh kalian detik itu juga"

Demi para dewa-dewi di langit, apa yang sudah kuucapkan! Tapi itu memang benar dan aku melakukan ini demi menjauhkan mereka dari bahaya. Pertaruhan ini berat sebelah, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali mencoba bergerak sendiri.

Tanpa menunggu kemungkinan terburuk aku akan ditampar bolak-balik oleh Midori-_nii _aku menjauh menuju gerbang dan berbelok ke arah kiri lalu berlari sejauh mungkin, lari dan terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekitar sampai aku merasa hujan mulai kembali deras.

Aku melihat lampu merah dan berhenti, di sana aku hanya terengah-engah lalu menyeka mataku yang sedari tadi tergenang oleh air mata beserta air hujan yang terasa perih.

_Kau berhasil membuangnya Kinako, sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang mempercayaimu dan mereka akan membencimu hingga ke dasar hati mereka lalu kau akan sendirian lagi. _

Saat menunggu lampu berwarna hijau ketika menatap ke arah jalan yang tidak begitu ramai terdengar bunyi berdecit hebat dan...,

tabrakan terjadi! Astaga kali ini apa lagi? Semua orang disitu berteriak histeris, beberapa orang melihat mobil yang ringsek dan seorang pengendara motor dengan tubuh yang sudah terpelintir kebelakang seperti adonan kue membuatku ngeri.

Dalam sehari sudah ada banyak kecelakaan apa karena aku? Apa karena aku membuat arwah sialan itu berkeliaran mencari tumbal? Kenapa, kenapa kau bisa sejahat ini Kinako?! Saat semua orang juga beberapa petugas polisi dan pemadam kebakaran mengurusi jenazah sang pengendara motor yang remuk redam itu aku langsung berlari tak karuan.

Sialnya kakiku menginjak pecahan kaca di sana, aku bisa merasakan kaus kakiku basah karena tergores oleh kaca yang kupikir cukup dalam.

Tidak apa-apa, nanti pasti juga sembuh sendiri yang penting sekarang mencari kemungkinan terbesar dimana si pelaku bersembunyi! Berlari dengan kaki seperti ini memang bukan ide yang bagus apalagi aku juga merasa masih ada kaca yang menancap di sela-sela jari kakiku,

_Tidak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang cepat ke sana dan temukan DIA!" _

Aku baru menyadari kalau aku berlari sangat jauh sampai-sampai aku melihat lapangan basket jalanan yang lowong, aku berhenti sejenak melihat pemadangan tanpa secuil kehidupan di sana. Demi Orion di langit sepertinya aku mulai gila karena sepintas aku melihat pemandangan dimana Kagami-_nii _dan Kuro-_nii _tersenyum ke arahku di tengah lapangan itu, aku menggeleng cepat berharap halusinasi gila ini menghilang.

Tanpa membuang waktu aku kembali berlari tapi aku tersentak ke belakang lalu aku jatuh lumayan keras di atas jalanan.

"Lho, Kina _cchin_. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

suara yang renyah, ketika dia memanggil namaku entah kenapa perasaan menyakitkan itu datang lagi.

Aku menangis untuk kesekian kalinya di bawah hujan mengharapkan adanya orang yang melindungiku detik ini juga dan aku merasakan sebuah tangan besar mengelus kepalaku.

...

...

_**Hane mo ashi mo mogareta mama  
>Kokuu no naka kuchihateru yori<strong>_

_**Aa koko ni bokura wa iru  
>Honto wa itai hodo<br>Ikiteitainda-Kyoumu Densen-  
><strong>_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	5. RAIN CALLING THE TERROR

FFN. CODE 3 黒子のバスケ。

**"PERSEMBAHAN SETAN"**

**PART 5 : DOSA DAN PERINGATAN**

**DISCLAIMER : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI**

**Story belongs to YUZU **

_"Kalau kau ingin berlari, berlarilah. Jangan lagi menengok ke belakang, kehidupan memang kejam dan tidak pernah masuk akal tapi karena itulah segala sesuatu bisa terjadi. Seperti dimana orang mati dapat menghampirimu 'lagi'" _

_ -Midorima Shintarou-_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yoru o oou mabuta hirake <strong>_  
><em><strong>Mataki kage o osoreru nakare<strong>_...

**TAKAO KAZUNARI POV :  
><strong>_Rumah Sakit Pusat. 20.30 p.m _

Saat ini aku benar-benar kesal.

Aku bersungut-sungut sambil sesekali mendengus di dalam lift, sementara cowok bertubuh tinggi atletis di sampingku hanya menatap datar tanpa sekalipun menengok ke arahku membuatku bertambah jengkel. Aku Takao Kazunari, anggota tim basket Shuutoku, dan sekarang aku sedang kesal. Aku marah dengan alasan yang jelas kok memangnya aku pikun atau bagaimana melihat adegan paling membuatku ternganga sepanjang hidupku dimana Kinako-_chan _mengamuk dan terang-terangan menantang Shin-_chan, _yang lebih parah itu semua disebabkan oleh Shin-_chan _sendiri. Ah, yang kumaksud adalah Midorima Shintarou, _Shooter number one _mantan siswa SMP Teikou yang sekarang berada di Shuutoku.

Aku memanggilnya begitu hanya untuk lucu-lucuan saja soalnya si cowok berkacamata yang sangat mempercayai _Oha-Asa _yaitu ramalan bintang dengan _Lucky Item _miliknya(yang kadang _absurd _dan diluar batas kewajaran) bila diganggu atau dijadikan bahan lelucon bakal mengamuk –kami biasanya menyebut dia seorang _Tsundere_ – habis dia terlalu jaim di depan kami, saking jaimnnya hingga ingin sekali kutampar bolak-balik dan akan kupastikan akulah yang masuk rumah sakit bukan dia. Sekarang kami dalam perjalanan menuju ke ruang 142 atas panggilan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berwajah begitu?" tanya Shin-_chan _sambil menekan tombol tanda bahwa kami sudah sampai lantai tujuan, aku mengerling dan mengernyitkan alisku.

"Sampai kau menyadari kalau perkataanmu pada Kinako-_chan _itu keterlaluan" cetusku, Shin-_chan _terdiam sebentar sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut dengan jawabanku meski tampangnya tetap saja lempeng. "Dia membuatku sebal, hanya itu" bela Shin-_chan, _aku mengerling mengikutinya di koridor yang panjang dan berpendar putih.

"Yeah, dan kau membuat seorang gadis kecil berusia 13 tahun menangis seperti itu aku yakin kalau Seirin menyadari itu kau bakal mendapat masalah besar" tentu saja, kau pikir aku lupa seseram apa Seirin ketika melawan Touou ketika tahu Kinako menangis karena ucapan Aomine? Aku jamin bila aku yang melawan mereka di saat seperti itu aku lebih memilih untuk ngacir saja. Tepat seperti dugaanku pundak Shin-_chan _sedikit menegang(walau samar) itu artinya dia mengingat hal tersebut dengan baik.

"Haah, baik-baik aku tidak mau dimusuhi oleh rekan timku sendiri jadi aku ikuti kemauanmu. Aku akan minta maaf pada Kinako setelah urusan ini selesai" kata Shin-_chan _salah tingkah, aku menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Ketika kami berjalan cukup lama akhirnya kami menemukan Akashi juga beberapa wajah yang tentunya kami kenal. "Takao-_kun_" sahut Kuroko, dia terlihat sendirian dan dimana Kagami? "Yoo, sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan hal penting, ada apa?" tanyaku pada mereka semua tapi bukan jawaban yang kudapat malah keheningan suram yang ada. Oke, perasaanku mulai tidak enak kenapa mereka semua terdiam seperti ini? Aku langsung terkejut ketika melihat ada sosok Sakurai di sebelahku,kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan dengan mata menatap kosong di sekitar matanya terlihat rona merah dan sembap sepertinya dia menangis habis-habisan.

"Ng, jadi.. ada apa?" tanyaku lagi. "Midorima-_kun _kau sudahmendengar hal yang terjadi?" Kuroko menatap tajam ke arah Shin-_chan _sementara dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan mengehela napas sebentar.

"Aku paham kondisinya tentang Kise dan Kohane..." Shin-_chan _terdiam sebentar "Aku bertemu dengan Kinako dan reaksinya aneh hanya itu. Karena sepertinya masalah ini jauh lebih rumit dari yang kupikirkan" tentunya Shin-_chan _tidak menceritakan bagaimana dia dan Kinako bertengkar hebat di depan rumah sakit.

"Cih, harusnya aku tahu kalau anak sialan itu menyembunyikan sesuatu" umpat Aomine.

"Jangan sebut dia seperti itu, Aomine-_kun_" oke, sepertinya perkataan Aomine menyulut kekesalan Kuroko dan si pemuda berbadan gelap nan menyebalkan tersebut langsung terdiam mendengar kata-kata sedingin es yang terlontar dari kawan lamanya. "Dai-_chan _kau tidak boleh berkata begitu, Kinako-_chan _sama sekali tidak bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini" Momoi seperti biasa menjadi penengah di tengah kesulitan.

"Lho, mana Kagami?" tanya seorang pria berbadan tinggi tegap sepertinya dia anggota Rakuzan dan namanya kalau tidak salah Mibuchi Rei-_san _. "Katanya dia ada perlu dengan Himuro-_san _jadi dia pergi sebentar" jawab Kuroko.

"Aku berharap dia membawa Kinako juga" tukas Shin-_chan.  
><em>

"Akashi, kau kenapa? Dari tadi diam saja" tanya Aomine, Akashi yang sedari tadi sepertinya bergerumul dengan pikirannya tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Aomine. Pemuda bersurai merah itu terdiam sebentar, dahinya mengernyit dan tetap melipat tangannya di depan sambil bersandar di dekat jendela. Suasana ini makin mengerikan saja.

"_Nee, _apa kalian seperti melupakan sesuatu?" Eh. Semua menatap Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu Akashi?" tanya Shin-_chan _dan aku juga sama penasarannya dengan Shin-_chan _kalau Akashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa aku bakal mati penasaran sekarang.

"Entah ini benar atau tidak, tapi aku merasa kalau saat Kinako mengatakan tentang Teikou 3 tahun lalu ada sesuatu yang muncul di kepalaku. Seperti..., ada ingatan yang tidak kuingat" kami semua kebingungan, Akashi bingung apalagi kami tapi setelah itu Akashi terdiam lama. "Apa yang kau lihat di dalam ingatanmu? Jangan bilang kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi di masa—"  
>"Mi, Midorin..." spontan aku menengok ke belakang dan jantungku nyaris copot ketika aku menemukan sosok tinggi besar mengerikan lebih dari Shin-<em>chan <em>menatap dengan penuh kemarahan!

"MU...MURASAKIBARA...?" _Hell, _aku langsung terjengkang ke belakang! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ada di sini?!

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI POV :<br>**_Lapangan pinggir kota. 19.57 (setengah jam sebelumnya) _

Nyaris aku tersedak ketika melihat pemandangan tidak diduga-duga di depanku.

Saat itu aku sedang bersama dengan Muroc_chi_(yang kumaksud adalah Tatsuya Himuro, partnerku dari SMA Yosen) dan kami sedang belanja atas perintah kapten kami di sebuah mini market 24 jam, aku nyaris memuntahkan kembali _snack _di mulutku ketika seorang pelanggan toko mini market tersebut menjerit histeris karena tangannya teriris oleh mesin penghancur kertas dan itu terjadi begitu nyata di depan mata kami.

Aku bahkan langsung ternganga melihatnya, Muroc_chin _yang biasanya tenang sampai terlihat gemetaran dan shock, astaga ada apa dengan hari ini? aku mendapat kabar kalau Kise-_chin _ditusuk oleh pelaku sadis yang belum ditemukan sekarang ada saja kejadian di sekitar kami yang hampir membuat jantungku keluar dari rongganya.

"Ugh, kita tolong?" tanya Muroc_chin _tapi tentu saja dengan sangat jelas aku menolak, aku menyeret Muro_cchin_ keluar dari sana tapi yang kami temukan adalah hujan yang sudah mengguyur, terpaksa kami berteduh(tapi tentunya tidak di mini market seram itu)lalu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa kemudian kami berteduh di halte tak jauh dari sana.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan Kise-_kun, _Atsushi?" tanya Muro_cchin_ yang merapatkan jaketnya dan duduk di bangku halte yang terlihat kosong tanpa seorangpun selain kami tentunya.

"Ah, yah aku khawatir tapi tadi Kuro_cchin_ bilang dia dan yang lain ada di rumah sakit jadi aku sedikit lega" jawabku sekenanya apalagi sekarang hujan dan tidak mungkin aku basah-basahan ke sana, nanti yang ada malah aku yang ke rumah sakit karena di rawat akibat flu musim dingin(aku benci rumah sakit dan bau obat terutama jarum suntik).  
>Kami sekarang berada tidak jauh dari lapangan basket di pinggir kota, Muro<em>cchin<em> bilang dia ada janji dengan Kagami_cchin _jadi aku menemaninya tapi sepertinya Kagami_cchin_ tidak lekas kemari karena dia pergi ke rumah sakit, kami juga berniat ke sana tapi cuaca tidak mendukung yang paling kusesali adalah kenapa aku tidak bawa payung dari tadi.

"Apa Kagami_cchin_ tidak kemari?" tanyaku, Muro_cchin_ menggeleng itu artinya kemungkinan Kagami_cchin_ ke sini adalah nol besar. "Akan kucoba untuk telepon mungkin dia masih di rumah sakit" Muro_cchin_ membuka ponsel _flip _miliknya dan kemudian mendekatkannya di telinga, terdengar nada tunggu dan tak lama Kagami_cchin_ mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Taiga, kau ada dimana sekarang aku sedang berada di lapangan di pinggir kota, kapan kau mau kemari?" aku bisa mendengar Muro_cchin _sedikit mengomel pada sahabat karibnya, kalau padaku dia tidak akan seperti ini—paling dia hanya menegurku dan mengatakan hal yang kulakukan itu salah—tapi mungkin karena sudah lama bersama jadinya Muro_cchin _tidak sesopan itu pada Kagami_cchin. _Sementara Muro_cchin _sedang menelepon aku duduk sambil membuka makanan ringan ketigaku hawa dingin membuat perutku lebih keroncongan daripada biasanya, "Hng, susah..." dumelku seraya terus menarik-narik bungkusan menyebalkan bergambar kentang imut di depannya, saking sebalnya aku langsung melirik ke arah Muro_cchin _tapi dia masih menelepon padahal aku ingin minta bantuannya untuk membukakan plastik konyol ini tapi kalau begitu namanya kan tidak sopan, lagipula selama ini aku seperti hidup bergantung pada Muro_cchin. _

Tidak ada alasan khusus sih, tapi apa-apa serba Muro_cchin _bahkan Kuro_cchin _pernah bilang kalau Muro_cchin _seperti ibuku(dan itu membuatku langsung melongo), daripada aku disebut tidak punya muka lebih baik aku mencoba membuka kantong ini dengan caraku sendiri.

"Aku harus ambil sesuatu yang tajam" aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap ada yang menjatuhkan gunting atau mungkin golok untuk menyelesaikan masalahku,

"Nggak ada..." bagaimana ini aku sudah lapar dan musuhku sekarang hanyalah sebuah plastik memalukan berbentuk bantal gembung yang sedari tadi membuatku darah tinggi. "Butuh ini?" Muro_cchin _menyodorkan sebuah gunting kecil, seperti melayang ke surga saat ini perasaanku amat bahagia—lebih bahagia daripada mendapatkan nomor lotre—dengan tergesa aku membuka bungkus makananku dan...,

_BRAAK! _ Sebuah mobil bak pengangkut kaca yang melintas di depan halte kami terbalik bukan hanya itu saja sekarang kaca besar yang lebarnya dua kali badanku langsung oleng dan jatuh, ke arah KAMI! "Muro_cchin_!" spontan aku mendorong tubuh Muro_cchin _yang masih memegang ponselnya tersebut hingga kami berdua jatuh membentur terotoar, aku bisa merasakan kaca tersebut membentur bangku halte dan pecah berhamburan—sebagian kaca terbang ke arah kami meski tidak memberi luka yang berarti—kututupi tubuh kecil Muro_cchin _yang tertelungkup di beton jalan yang basah karena hujan.

"_Oi, Tatsuya! Kau bisa dengar aku, hei!? Jangan kemana-mana, tetaplah di sana!"_

Ponsel Muro_cchin _lalu mati karena terguyur air hujan, kami mengerang kesakitan setelah kejadian mengerikan itu berlalu dan sekarang beberapa orang mulai berdatangan ke arah kami. Badanku seperti remuk lantas aku menarik diri dan duduk di depan Muro_cchin_.  
>"Hei, kalian baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang luka,kan? Coba periksa bagaimana keadaan sopir dan penumpangnya!" salah satu warga menghampiri kami lantas beralih ke mobil bak yang sudah terbalik beberapa meter dari posisi kami sekarang, "Ugh, gawat. Cepat panggil pemadam kebakaran, pengemudinya tergencet badan mobil. Astaga, ada penumpang lain di luar mobil cepat periksa!" seru pria setengah baya tersebut.<p>

"Kau tak apa-apa Atsushi?" tanya Muro_cchin _masih dengan posisi duduk dan wajah pucat, dia berusaha menekan ketakutannya sementara aku baru menyadari ada rasa ngilu di tangan kananku, "Atsushi, punggung tanganmu kena kaca!". "Cuma tertancap sedikit kok, nanti juga sembuh, lebih baik sekarang kita hubungi Kagami_cchin _lagi. Ponselmu baik-baik saja?" kataku mencoba menenangkannya.  
>"Ponselku mati, sepertinya karena benturan dan air hujan..."<p>

"Batere ponselku habis, jadi bagaimana?" hening, kami sama-sama kebingungan pasti Kagami_cchin _gelisah karena pembicaraan terputus begitu saja. Di saat genting seperti ini ingin sekali aku membawa sebuah telepon umum untuk berjaga-jaga tapi itu tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah terjadi. "Pe, penumpang ini..., dimana bagian bawah tubuhnya!? Hei, jangan masuk ke TKP! Cepat menyingkir sekarang!" _Uh-Oh. _Kami berdua langsung menghampiri kerumunan tersebut, pemadangan yang kami lihat jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding tangan pelanggan toko yang tercabik-cabik mesin penghancur kertas, kami bisa melihat tubuh pemuda di aspal jalanan tersebut hanya setengah badan, bagian bawah badannya tidak ada tentu saja kami bisa melihat dengan jelas separuh badannya yang terpotong dengan usus yang terburai serta organ-organ dalamnya yang berserakan seperti mainan berlendir di tengah guyuran hujan.

"Perutku mual..." desisku pelan, bukan hanya itu saja kepalanya gepeng seperti ikan makarel aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia terjepit dan badan atasnya terlempar keluar jendela sementara kaca besar di belakang bak mobil terlempar kearah kami dan tak luput melukai kepala si sopir juga(karena si kepala si sopir tersebut ditemukan beberapa bilah kaca yang tertancap lumayan dalam) ini adalah teror seumur hidupku.

"Kalian bisa menjelaskan bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?" tanya seorang petugas kepolisian yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah TKP.

"Saya dan teman saya sedang menunggu di halte tak jauh dari sini, saat kami sedang menunggu tiba-tiba mobil itu oleng sendiri dan menghempaskan kaca besar tersebut ke arah kami" terang Muro_cchin _.

"Apa kalian terluka?" sungguh pak polisi mulia, dia mengkhawatirkan kami, "Tidak. Tapi tangan teman saya sempat tertancap pecahan kaca" sungguh Muro_cchin _yang baik hati padahal dia tidak perlu ngember soal tanganku yang lecet karena kaca seperti itu.

"Oh, kalau begitu cepat pergi ke ambulans di sana dan minta paramedis untuk memberikan pengobatan. Luka sekecil apapun bisa berbahaya bila didiamkan, kami yang urus masalah ini kalian bisa pulang dan kunci rumah segera karena akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian tidak menyenangkan" pesan pak polisi dengan nada berwibawa tapi apa yang dia maksud dengan 'kejadian tidak menyenangkan?'

"Atsushi, ayo kita ke ambulans lukamu harus diobati!" ajak Muro_cchin.  
><em>"Nggak usah, nanti juga sembuh sendiri lebih baik beli perban lalu—"

"Atsushi, kalau kau tidak menurut padaku akan kupastikan menu latihanmu akan ditambah secara instan oleh pelatih karena tindakan konyolmu melindungiku sampai tanganmu terluka, bagaimana kalau nanti luka itu infeksi lalu membusuk dan tanganmu terpaksa di amputasi lalu—"

"Egh.., iya, iya cukup oke aku akan menurutimu tapi jangan katakan hal menyeramkan itu! kau mau kehilangan salah satu _Center _di klub?" potongku jengkel, "Jadi kau mau menyalahkanku bila karier basketmu musnah karena kehilangan tangan kanan? Bukankah itu perbuatanmu sendiri kenapa kau mau bersusah-payah melindungku..." kuakui kali ini aku tidak mau membantahnya, selain jago bermain basket dan _pocker face _dia sangat pandai berbicara—walau perkataannya sadis dan tidak berperasaan—tapi aku tahu dia mencemaskanku jadi aku mengalah saja.

"Tidak ada luka serius kok, lebih baik kalian hati-hati karena banyak kecelakaan terjadi" seorang wanita dengan topi putih dan jaket tebal bertudung itu menyelesaikan bebatan terakhirnya di tangan kananku, suster berparas cantik yang hangat ini kemudian memberikanku sebuah gulungan. Koran hari ini?

"Kalian harus membacanya, aku sarankan setelah kalian pulang sekolah untuk tidak kemana-mana semenjak tadi siang hingga kini kami sangat kewalahan dengan berbagai panggilan mendesak akibat kecelakaan tak terduga. Polisi memperkirakan ini sepertinya dilakukan oleh oknum-oknum terselubung tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kesengajaan di tiap kasus yang kami tangani. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja, lebih baik kalian terus memantau perkembangan, sangat disayangkan kalau kalian terluka oleh hal konyol di usia semuda dan seproduktif ini" jelas suster tersebut lalu mohon undur diri untuk mengurusi jenazah-jenazah siap kubur di TKP. Aku dan Muro_cchin _berpandangan, kecelakaan ini memang terlihat alami dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan namun bila kecelakaan terjadi dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan jeda tak terlalu jauh satu dengan yang lain ini patut dicurigai.

Terutama dengan adanya penusukan sadis Kise-_chin _yang sampai sekarang masih membuatku bertanya-tanya siapa pelaku penusukan itu. "Koran hari ini?" tanya Muro_cchin _yang sudah kembali di sampingku setelah mengemasi barang-barang yang ada di halte, "Aku tidak suka langganan koran makanya tidak tahu" ucapku lalu Muro_cchin _mengambil koran tersebut dan membacanya.  
>"Kecelakaan Beruntun Dalam Sehari. Siswa SMA Kaijou dan SMA Kirisaki Daichi dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat penusukan sadis, satu korban ringan dan satu korban kritis. Pelaku masih dalam penyelidikan" Muro<em>cchin <em>membaca rubik paling atas di halaman depan, astaga apa itu artinya selain Kise-_chin _ada anak SMA Kirisaki Daichi yang jadi korban?! "Aku tak menyangka sepertinya ini bukan masalah biasa" ucap Muro_cchin _lalu serta merta memasukkan koran tersebut ke tasnya. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya. "20.18, sudah larut jadi bagaimana?" jawabku meminta pendapat Muro_cchin _yang tetap memperhatikan jalanan yang masih sibuk dengan kecelakaan naas tadi.

"Aku mau beli minum sebentar, dekat sini ada mesin penjual minuman kau mau apa?" Muro_cchin _menawariku lalu aku berpikir sejenak, karena dari tadi banyak yang terjadi entah kenapa aku mendadak haus, "Aku mau fanta dong" jawabku.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar ya!" Muro_cchin _melenggang pergi ke arah mesin penjual minuman dekat halte, kira-kira 3 meter dari tempat kami berada. Karena aku adalah tipe orang yang cepat bosan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar ke lapangan basket yang dibatasi oleh jaring-jaring hitam di sekitarnya, melihat tempat lapangan yang begitu kosong dan tidak ada siapa-siapa aku merasa seperti sudah berada di alam baka habis suasana di jalan ini sepi sekali beberapa kerumunan yang tadi sempat meramaikan jalanan sudah lenyap seketika.

"_Hmm... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,ya? Kenapa Kurocchin bahkan Akacchin tidak memberitahuku apa-apa. Jangan-jangan mereka menghubungiku tapi ponselku mati, ck, harusnya aku men-cash ponselku di rumah kalau tahu akan jadi begini" _aku merutuki kecerobohanku sambil terus menatap lurus ke arah lapangan yang basah, "Muro_cchin _sudah belum ya?" tepat ketika aku hendak berbalik ada sesuatu yang menabrakku lumayan keras dan aku bisa mendengar bunyi gedebuk nyaring di depanku(inilah sulitnya punya badan besar, sesuatu tampak terlalu kecil di mataku) setelah aku melirik ke bawah dan menemukan siapa yang menabrakku tadi hatiku mencelus sosok mungil yang terduduk di bawahku.

"Lho, Kina _cchin_. Kau tidak apa-apa?" ya, dia Kinako Yukihira, biasa kupanggil Kina_cchin. _Dia teman SMPku bersama Kuro_cchin _dan yang lainnya lalu dia masuk ke SMA Seirin sedangkan Hane_cchin _adik kembarnya ke SMA Touou tempat Aomine_cchin _dan Momo_cchin _bersekolah, sedang apa dia di sini?

Tapi kenapa keadaan Kina_cchin _terlihat aneh? Karena tidak menjawab aku menepuk lalu mengelus kepala mungilnya itu, dia mendongak(membuatku agak kaget juga) lalu mata kanannya yang berwarna _Rubby _menatapku dengan sorot yang sangat sedih, di sekitar kelopak matanya menggenang samar air mata yang bercampur dengan air hujan "Kina_cchin_? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. Mendadak anak itu langsung memegang jaketku lalu,

"Uuh... Midori-_nii.._" dia menangis meraung-raung, ekspresi yang jarang diperlihatkannya karena selama yang kutahu dia tidak pernah bersikap secengeng ini lalu entah kenapa melihat Kina_cchin _menangis membuatku marah, "Mido_cchin _bilang apa padamu?" tanyaku, dia menggeleng dan terus menangis.

"Dia yang membuatmu menangis,ya?" yah, sepertinya aku paham perasaan Kuro_cchin _dan Kagami_cchin _yang murka akibat ulah Mine_cchin_ saat di pertandingan _W.C _alasannya hanya satu; Kina_cchin _menangis. Karena kali ini aku yang di buat kesal oleh Mido_cchin _karena perbuatannya ini aku harus mencari lalu melabraknya sekarang juga!

"Atsushi, ini fanta yang kau pesan maaf tadi ada sedikit masalah, eh kok ada Kinako-_chan_? O, oi Atsushi kau mau kemana?" Muro_cchin _berseru padaku ketika tanpa permisi aku langsung melesat pergi begitu saja.  
>satu hal yang aku tahu sekarang adalah Mido<em>cchin <em>ada di rumah sakit pusat karena sebelum ponselku mati Mido_cchin _bilang dia mau menjenguk Kise-_chin _jadi tanpa ba-bi-bu aku melesat pergi ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo dengan _Shinkasen _dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit, di sinilah aku sekarang berada di lorong yang putih dan beberapa pasang mata menatapku ngeri. Jelas saja aku sedang kesal dan marah, lalu Aomine meneriakkan namaku seolah-olah aku malaikat maut siap membawa nyawa siapapun di situ.

"MU...MURASAKIBARA...?"

* * *

><p>...<p>

**KAGAMI TAIGA POV **

_Lapangan pinggir kota. 20.45 p.m _

Berlari dari rumah sakit sampai ke lapangan pinggir kota membuatku hampir tewas.

Saking paniknya karena Tatsuya tidak mengangkat telepon maupun membalas _e-mail _dariku membuat kepalaku dipenuhi oleh ribuan sugesti mengerikan yang berubah menjadi imajinasi liar dan membuatku dihantui mimpi buruk sehingga aku berlari seperti orang gila hingga...,  
>"Kau kenapa Taiga?"<p>

Aargh, bagus sekarang aku malah seperti orang bodoh yang rela berbasah-basahan demi memastikan satu nyawa tidak hilang dalam sekejap dan orang yang malah kucemaskan dengan santai memandangiku lewat matanya yang sipit itu, "Kau baru saja bertemu dengan seorang pembunuh atau dikejar-kejar oleh pembunuh?" tanya Tatsuya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya memastikan kalau aku sebagai sahabatnya tidak mati mendadak di sana.

"Dasar Tatsuya sialan! Apa sih maumu itu seenaknya memutus telepon lalu tidak membalas satupu _e-mail_, brengsek! Kau hampir membuatku kehilangan jantung." semburku kepada sahabat kecilku ini sampai-sampai Kinako yang sedari tadi—dan baru kusadari dia ada di sana—yang berada di samping Tatsuya langsung bersembunyi di balik badannya.  
>"Taiga bisakah kau tenang sedikit, aku tidak keberatan kau mau memarahiku atau mau mengadukan hal ini kepada Alex tapi tolong kau kecilkan volume suaramu karena anak manis di belakangku sudah siap lari kalau kau marah-marah lebih dari ini" jawabnya kalem, aku melirik ke arah Kinako yang sudah mengkeret dengan membenamkan wajahnya di lengan Tatsuya serta mencengkram erat tangannya dan bila Tatsuya melepaskannya maka Kinako bakal lari menjauhiku, mau tidak mau aku menarik napas lalu mengumpulkan seluruh akal sehat yang lenyap entah kemana lagipula aku kemari juga bukan karena mengkhawatirkan Tatsuya saja tapi aku memang berniat mengejar Kinako yang tiba-tiba kabur begitu saja, jadi kalau aku membuatnya takut maka dia akan kabur lalu rencanaku akan sia-sia.<p>

"Huh, baiklah-baiklah aku minta maaf, Kinako tidak apa-apa aku tidak marah padamu..." ucapku setenang mungkin, dari balik rambut poninya yang panjang aku bisa melihat mata Kinako yang berangsur-angsur kembali normal. Baguslah kalau begitu, "Jadi kenapa kau terlihat terengah-engah begitu Taiga?" tanya Tatsuya langsung mengalihkan perhatianku.  
>"Apa kau tidak menerima penjelasanku di <em>e-mail <em>waktu itu?" tanyaku balik.

"Oh, soal kejadian itu? Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja kok" jawabnya dengan senyum cerah atau kubilang senyum yang menyiratkan aku-baik-baik-saja-dasar-bodoh- _Cih_, kalau begini jadinya aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tatsu-_nii _jaketmu kok sobek?" Kinako menarik lengan Tatsuya, aku langsung mengcengkram bahu dan memutar badanya. _Ouch_, sepertinya ada bekas robek di bagian bawah jaket ungunya, tentu saja Tatsuya terlihat gelisah dengan tatapanku lalu dengan sengit aku bertanya padanya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi _T-A-T-S-U-Y-A_?" dengan menekan nada bicaraku saat mengucapkan namanya dan tetap mencengkram bahunya agar dia tidak melarikan diri dari sana akhirnya Tatsuya terlihat menyerah, "Maaf Taiga, tadi sempat ada kejadian yang membuat kami hampir kehilangan nyawa" _Shit! _Benar,kan dugaanku pasti ada apa-apa. Aku mendelik sementara Tatsuya langsung menyingkirkan tanganku perlahan lalu mencoba membawa suasana setenang mungkin(walau hatiku tidak tenang sepenuhnya).  
>"Aku dan Atsushi baru saja kembali dari belanja, sayangnya ada beberapa kejadian tidak baik yang membuat kami langsung enggan bergerumul dengan orang-orang"<br>"Pakailah bahasa yang mudah dipahami, kau ingat otakku hanya mampu menerima seperempat makna berbahasa tinggi dalam bahasa Jepang,kan?" tentu saja aku mengakui kalau daya tangkapku kurang baik—minus basket tentu karena aku menguasainya—bagiku melihat kerumunan kanji dan angka adalah siksaan paling menjijikan seumur hidupku gara-gara pentium otakku yang bahkan tidak lebih baik daripada pentium komputer keluaran terakhir yang masih bisa menghitung rumus kalkulasi atau itulah namanya aku tak tahu.

Intinya sekarang aku sedang mencerna kata-kata super rumit Tatsuya dan nihil. "Sewaktu kami belanja di mini market seorang pelanggan terkena mesin penghancur kertas"

Hah?!

"Sekarang beberapa menit lalu sebuah mobil bak terbuka dengan muatan kaca yang dua kali badan Atsushi terguling dan hampir menimpa kami, salah satu korbannya kehilangan separuh badannya dan sang sopir yah tak jauh beda, mereka tewas di tempat"  
>aku langsung cengo mendengar penuturan Tatsuya, jadi dalam beberapa menit atau mungkin dalam hitungan yang tak lama sudah separah ini insiden yang terjadi. "Saat aku menyebrang, ada tabrakan antara pengendara motor dan mobil, pengendara tewas begitu saja" mulut kecil Kinako mengeluarkan sejumlah kata-kata mengerikan yang membuatku bergidik.<p>

"Jadi, sepertinya ini benar-benar masalah serius. Banyak orang terluka dan bukan hanya para pemain basket saja yang diincar" ujarku sambil mengawasi keadaan sekitar sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengawasi kami, dari reaksi Kinako yang matanya mulai menunjukkan gejala-gejala bahwa ada-sesuatu-yang-tidak-beres membuatku langsung panik dan terus berjaga-jaga. Tidak ada apapun, tapi sialnya aku malah menjerit ketika semak-semak di belakang kami bergoyang-goyang sendiri!

Tidak ada yang bergerak, suasana semakin horor dan semak itu terus bergerak-gerak liar di dalam kepalaku sekarang adalah kalau kami maju dan membuka semak tersebut maka sesosok makhluk berwajah rusak dan rambutnya yang awut-awutan sembari memegang belati langsung menyeringai kepada kami, tidak, tidak, tidak! Kagami Taiga, kalau kau sampai mati hanya hal seperti ini kau tak pantas menyandang gelar '_ACE'_ untuk seumur hidupmu! Dalam ketegangan yang sangat mencekam kami lalu saling berpandangan kemudian aku memberanikan diri maju untuk menyibak semak-semak sialan yang sedari tadi terus-terusan bergerak tidak karuan, aku siap menggebuki siapapun atau apapun yang melompat di depanku lalu dalam hitungan ketiga aku secara tergesa menyibak semak tersebut.

"Satu...dua..., tiga! _Gyaaa.._!" aku langsung terjerembap ketika sesosok hitam menyeruak dari semak-semak itu.  
>"Saya!" aku langsung melotot ketika ternyata yang menyongsongku itu adalah seekor kucing bermata emas dengan lonceng di lehernya, itu kucing milik Kinako, Saya dan sekarang kucing sialan itu sedang duduk diatas perutku yang masih terkapar di atas trotoar.<p>

"Manisnya, kucing ini milikmu?" tanya Tatsuya. Menyedihkan masa dia tidak menolongku untuk berdiri?  
>"Iya, namanya Saya. Saya sedang apa kau di sini? Ah, itu buku yang tadi darimana kau dapatkan ini?" tanya Kinako seraya menggendong kucing kecil berekor panjang itu, "Miaw, miaw" Saya hanya mengeong sambil tetap menjilati badannya ah, ya dia kan hanya kucing mana mungkin aku interogasi.<p>

"Kinako-_chan _buku apa itu?" Tatsuya memandang buku bersampul cokelat mencurigakan yang awalnya aku bawa di tas sekarang sudah ada di tangan Kinako, Kinako hanya diam dia tidak menjawab sepatah katapun.  
>"Aku tidak keberatan dengan apa yang kau sembunyikan. Tapi mengingat karena adik kembarmu sepertinya mati-matian menjaga rahasia kecil merepotkan itu bagaimana kalau kau sedikit terbuka pada kami?" gadis kecil itu menatap kami, dari balik surai hitam rambutnya dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis.<p>

"Kurasa aku harus berhenti untuk keras kepala. Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semuanya..." Kinako terdiam sebentar lalu di saat rintik hujan mulai datang kembali dia melanjutkan dengan suara parau, "Akan kuceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin kalian ikut denganku"  
>Aku menelan ludah, apa yang akan kudengar akan menjadi sebuah fakta penting tapi kemana Kinako akan membawa kami?<br>"Kau mau mengajak kami kemana?" tanyaku  
>Ujung bibir Kinako melengkung sedikit,<p>

"SMP TEIKOU".

* * *

><p><strong>MIDORIMA SHINTAROU POV :<br>** _Rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo. 20.57 p.m_

Jujur saja ada beberapa hal yang membuatku takut di dalam hidupku.

Aku takut tidak membawa _Lucky item_ milikku setiap hari karena itu adalah peruntungan dari _Oha Asa _yang tentu saja aku mempercayainya, aku takut kalah meski aku sudah dikalahkan oleh Seirin tapi tentu saja kekalahan adalah hal menakutkan secara umum meski tidak menimbulkan teror atau mimpi buruk, aku takut ibuku marah(sudah pasti), dan sekarang aku takut karena sosok kawan lamaku berdiri dengan hawa membunuh yang hanya berjarak 40 cm dari tempatku berada.

Murasakibara yang berbodi besar membuatku bertambah ngeri ketika dia mengerling tajam dan semburat cahaya kemarahan di sepasang mata ungunya menohok mataku—seperti terkena laser—aku langsung memasang pertahanan sekuat mungkin karena aku tidak mungkin kalah darinya, lagian kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah angker seperti itu?

"Mu, Murasakibara? Ke,kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Aomine  
>"Aku sedang kesal" jawabnya singkat, <em>Good <em>perasaanku tidak baik akan hal ini.  
>"Hentikan, Murasakibara. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan marah-marah seperti ini? kalau kau berkenan untuk bicara cepatlah katakan apa yang terjadi!" Akashi seperti biasa menguasai keadaan dan dengan ucapannya itu kemarahan Murasakibara sepertinya sedikit mereda lalu pundaknya sudah tidak setegang beberapa saat lalu.<p>

"Mu_kkun_ kau kenapa, apa yang membuatmu kesal? Maaf, tapi kami sama sekali tidak mengerti karena banyak yang terja—"  
>"Mido<em>cchin <em>membuat Kina_cchin _menangis!" Murasakibara langsung memotong perkataan Momoi dengan suara seseram auman _Godzilla _jelas membuat kami disitu langsung bergidik ngeri. Tunggu, aku membuat Kinako menangis?

"Apa maksudmu, aku membuat anak itu menangis? Jangan bercanda memangnya darimana kau tahu masalahnya!" kutinggikan nada bicaraku berharap Murasakibara sedikit takut tapi aku malah menuangkan minyak ke dalam api, Murasakibara malah semakin marah.

"Kau membuat Kina_cchin _menangis, apa sih yang kau katakan?! Aku tadi ketemu Kina_cchin _di jalan lalu dia menangis meraung-raung sambil menyebut namamu jadi jelas kan pasti Mido_cchin _yang membuat Kina_cchin _menangis seperti itu!"  
>Aku membeku mendengar penjelasan Murasakibara sementara sekarang beberapa pasang mata mengarah padaku dan aku merasakan pandangan Kuroko yang berubah tidak senang dengan penuturan itu. Tapi aku hanya keceplosan, aku tidak berniat menjahati anak itu dan sekarang kebodohanku malah berujung seperti ini.<br>"Aku tidak berniat jahat! Aku hanya terlalu terbawa emosi, anak itu membuatku sebal karena tingkahnya" sanggahku, "Tapi bukan berarti kau membuatnya menangis Midorima-_kun_!" selak Kuroko, _Crap _aku sekarang dirayapi rasa bersalah. Bagaimana ini?

"Anu, maaf tapi Shin-_chan _tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku juga kesal karena ucapan bodohnya pada Kinako-_chan _tadi tapi aku pikir itu karena sepertinya Kinako-_chan _memang menyembunyikan sesuatu" Takao berdiri dari posisi duduknya lantas mengambil posisi di sampingku, "Menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Akashi. "Aku merasa anak itu menutup sesuatu dari kita semua" jawabku.

"Karena itu tolong jangan mengamuk dulu Murasakibara, aku tahu perasaanmu karena...".  
>"Kina<em>cchin <em>itu sedih, dia menderita dari SMP! Aku tahu karena aku sering melihatnya menangis sendirian di belakang sekolah, aku tidak suka melihatnya karena itu aku marah karena Mido_cchin _membuat Kina_cchin _menangis! Aku tidak suka!" bentak Murasakibara lalu semua terdiam tentu saja karena siapapun di sini tahu kalau meski anak itu mungil dia tidak sekuat kelihatannya membiarkan adik kembarnya bahagia sementara dirinya sendiri tidak siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa sesak dan kasihan tapi aku teringat akan kata-katanya ; "_Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak berguna, mengasihani sama saja melakukan hal yang tidak berguna"_, kata-kata itu benar-benar menempel di kepalaku.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu kau berhak marah itu memang salahku" ucapku sembari merapatkan jaket karena udara terasa jauh lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya,"Ngomong-ngomong kemana teman-temanmu Akashi?" tanyaku mengalihkan diri dari pertengkaran konyol ini, aku bisa menyelesaikan perselisihanku dengan Murasakibara nanti kalau kasus ini tuntas.

"Aku rasa mereka sedang menjaga Kohane, soalnya mereka tidak keluar dari bangsal" jawab Akashi tapi sebelum pembicaraan kami berakhir, aku melihat sesuatu merayap di balik jendela tepat dimana Akashi sosok itu memiliki rambut acak-acakan dan sebuah bola mata yang mendelik-delik ngeri! "AKASHI!" teriakan itu berasal dari mulutku dan semua orang langsung terperanjat dalam hitungan detik kaca jendela rumah sakit langsung pecah berhamburan!

"Akashi!" aku tidak tahu darimana sosok Eikichi Nebuya tiba-tiba sudah melindungi Akashi dari pecahan kaca yang berterbangan, sementara teriakan Momoi dan jeritan-jeritan aneh memekakkan telingaku membuat suasana semakin tidak terkendali."KUROKO!" aku melihat sosok bayangan dengan pisau dapur sebesar tangan Murasakibara menerjang ke arah Kuroko, tak berselang lama Kuroko langsung terlempar ke arah berlawanan dan yang kulihat adalah perut Hanamiya sekarang tertancap oleh pisau mengerikan itu.

"Ha, Hanamiya-_san _...?"  
>"Heh, anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi saat semifinal"<p>

Di depan mataku hanya darah dan kaca-kaca yang berserakan, ini mimpi buruk!

...

**Mou tokku ni kotae wa  
>Wakatteru ne?<strong>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**...**

**R^R Minna :) **

**Semoga kalian menyukainya**


	6. TEIKOU CURSE KILLING

FFN. CODE 3 黒子のバスケ。

**"PERSEMBAHAN SETAN"**

**PART 6 : TEIKOU'S CURSE KILLING  
><strong>_**TEIKOU NO TATARIGOROSHI(**__**帝光の祟殺し**__**)**_

**DISCLAIMER : TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI  
><strong>

**WARNING : MSYSTERY EVERYWHERE**

**.**

**.**

_"Hari itu aku mendambakan dimana aku bisa tertawa lepas dan tidak ada satu kesedihan di bawah salju yang turun karena salju yang kulihat itu putih bersih, bukan merah"  
>-Kinako Yukihira -<em>

_"Aku mengharapkan hari dimana anak itu terus tersenyum, suatu hari di masa depan bersama kami..."_

_"Karena dia adalah anggota KLUB BASKET SEIRIN" _

_-Kuroko Tetsuya-  
>-Kagami Taiga-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Uminari no shirabe ni kurokumo wa sora e tsudou <strong>  
><strong>Arashi wo yobu kaze wa takaraka ni... <em>KATAYOKU NO TORI(UMINEKO NO NAKU KORO NI)<em>**

.

**KUROKO TETUSYA POV :  
><strong>_Rumah Sakit Pusat Tokyo. 21.05 p.m_

Kepanikan itu terjadi begitu cepat dan aku masih terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

Pemandangan di depanku adalah sosok menggeliat tanpa kaki yang hitam juga rambut acak-acakan lalu dengan ganas menerjangku, tangan kanannya mengacungkan sebuah pisau dapur mengkilap hendak membelah kepalaku tapi itu pemandangan beberapa menit lalu, sekarang pemandangan di depanku adalah sosok Hanamiya-_san _yang terkapar bersimbah darah akibat luka tusuk yang dalam di bagian perutnya.

"Hanamiya! Oi, panggil dokter kemari dia luka parah! Sialan, dimana makhluk bajingan yang menggeliat itu tadi!?" seru Aomine-_kun _yang langsung membawa tubuh Hanamiya-_san _keluar dari area pecahan kaca, "Hei! Kalian semua baik-baik saja, hua! Kalian kenapa?" Hayama-_san _bersama Mibuchi-_san _dan Mayuzumi-_san _langsung menghambur menghampiri kami.

"Akashi, Nebuya! Kalian tidak apa-apa?!" sahut Mibuchi-_san,_ aku baru menyadari Akashi-_kun _terluka karena keningnya berdarah akibat tergores pecahan kaca tapi untungnya tidak begitu parah karena Nebuya-_san _tadi langsung menghambur dan melindunginya.

"Nebuya-_san _kau.., apa yang kau lakukan? Punggungmu.." Akashi-_kun _yang baru menyadari kalau punggung seniornya itu tertancap oleh banyak pecahan kaca langsung mengambil posisi yang lebih kuat dengan menahan tubuh Nebuya-_san _yang kurasa tidak sebanding dengan berat badan Akashi-_kun. _

"Bawa dia dan Hanamiya ke UGD! Satsuki, cepat kau panggil perawat bawa Ryo sekalian!" perintah Aomine-_kun _lalu diiyakan oleh Momoi-_san _yang langsung melesat pergi sekaligus membawa Sakurai-_kun _menjauh dari suasana kacau ini. "Hanamiya! Hei, bertahanlah sebentar lagi dokter datang!" seru Takao-_kun _lalu tibalah dokter beserta beberapa suster dari ujung koridor.

"Bawa dia langsung ke UGD, Takano kau rawat yang luka di sini" ucap sang dokter yang kupikir sudah berumur hampir lima puluhan.  
>"Maaf,ya ini bakal sedikit sakit. Tahan sebentar" suster berambut cokelat itu kemudian merawat luka-luka Nebuya-<em>san <em>meski Nebuya-_san _harus meringis kesakitan akibat pecahan-pecahan kaca yang lumayan besar bersarang di beberapa titik di punggungnya dicabut oleh sang suster. Aku hanya terdiam kakiku seperti tidak mampu untuk digerakan lagi bahkan ini kali pertama aku merasakan ketakutan yang sangat besar padahal yang menyelamatkanku adalah orang yang menciderai Kiyoshi-_senpai _tapi itu sudah tidak penting, Hanamiya-_san _membiarkan dirinya tertusuk untukku.

Itu membuat dadaku sesak.

"Tetsu, oi Tetsu! Jangan duduk disitu nanti kau terkena kaca, ngomong-ngomong kemana si _Bakagami_? Dari tadi dia belum kembali" Aomine-_kun _memapahku hingga aku duduk di kursi pasien yang setidaknya agak lebih jauh dari TKP. "Huh, apa? Maaf, Kagami-_kun _tidak menghubungiku" jawabku seraya mengumpulkan kesadaran yang masih diawang-awang.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kagami_cchin _aku rasa dia pasti juga mengejar Kina_cchin _soalnya tadi aku dan Muro_cchin _bertemu Kina_cchin _yah, sewaktu dia menangis sampai basah kuyup begitu" terang Murasakibara-_kun, _tiba-tiba ada kilat menyambar ketika Murasakibara-_kun _mengatakan tentang _Kinako..._ dan...,

"_Tetsuya-nii chan! Tolong!" __**Aku baru sadar setelah kilat menyambar sosokku berubah. Tunggu, ini sosokku ketika aku masih SMP. **__"Tetsuya-nii chan!" __**kembali aku mencari sumber suara tersebut dan astaga kenapa Kohane ada di tempat seperti itu? Di atap pembatas yang terbuat dari beton. **_

_** Aku, aku tidak bisa bicara? Kohane? Kenapa, dia terus menatap padaku. "**__Tetsuya-nii chan! Tolong One-chan!" __**One-chan, apa maksudnya adalah Kinako tapi kenapa aku ingin membantunya tapi kenapa aku tetap mematung seperti ini. Kohane terluka?**_

_**"**__Ah...!" __**suaraku kembali! Aku harus bergegas menolongnya, aku tidak tahu tapi kenapa aku merasa aku harus...**_

_**DUAAAR! ..."**__Eh..." __**meledak? Ruang di atas Kohane itu ruang PKK kan? Ti, tidak mungkin... iya, aku ingat yang ada di ruang itu...!  
>"<strong>__UWAAA...!"  
><em>_**Tolong, siapapun bangunkan aku ini pasti mimpi buruk teriakan Kohane begitu nyata, seketika ada sesuatu yang jatuh di dekatku... Misangga? Gelang ini..., KINAKO!**_

_"Tangan kiri kakak kembar Yukihira PUTUS katanya akibat ledakan! Adiknya sekarang sedang ada di TKP tapi tangannya belum ditemukan"  
><em>

_...__**TIDAK!**_

"Tetsu!" tak kusangka aku malah hendak memukul Aomine-_kun. _Semua yang ada di sana kontan menatapku tak percaya, "A, Aomine-_kun.._ma, maafkan aku! A,aku hanya—".

"Kau melihat sesuatu,Kuroko?" tanya Akashi sebelum aku berhasil mengucapkan segudang kalimat rancu di pikiranku.

"A,aku melihat..., Kohane menangis, ruang PKK meledak, Kinako menjadi korbannya, aku tidak mengerti tapi itu terasa begitu nyata" ucapku terbata kecuali Akashi semua yang ada disitu hanya menatap kebingungan dan terkejut tentu saja.

"Apa maksudmu Kuroko?" tanya Midorima-_kun _

"Kurasa kau sudah mengingatnya, _**TETSUYA-NII CHAN**_" napasku tertahan, kami serentak melihat ke arah bangsal ternyata Kohane sudah berdiri di bibir pintu dia masih membawa slang infus dan wajahnya sangat pucat dan kuyu mengingatkanku pada Kinako yang meski tidak sakit tetap terlihat sangat pucat(lebih dariku) "A, Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Takao-_kun _sementara Kohane berjalan mendekati kami dengan dibantu oleh Mayuzumi-_san _lantas dia menatap dengan sepasang manik _Rubby _yang terlihat berkilau tapi sedih.

"Aku rasa _Nii chan _sekalian mengerti, kenapa _One-chan _sangat memusuhiku. Kami hanya bersandiwara" Eh, bersandiwara? "_One-chan _tidak pernah memusuhiku, dia tidak membenciku, hubungan kami seolah-olah retak akibat kami masuk di klub yang berbeda tapi pada kenyataannya itu semua salah. Kami hanya berakting untuk meyakinkan semuanya baik-baik saja"

Baik aku maupun anggota _Kiseki no sedai _yang lain tidak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kohane lalu apakah ucapannya itu berhubungan dengan pemandangan yang kulihat tadi?

"Apa itu berhubungan dengan masa-masa SMP?" tanya Midorima-_kun _"Aku merasa kau tidak hanya berakting tapi kau berakting sungguh-sungguh untuk membuat kami seperti orang tolol" lanjutnya. Kohane hanya tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan, "Ya. Karena kalau kalian tahu maka kalian tidak akan bisa hidup setenang ini"

"Aku makin tidak paham dengan apa yang kau katakan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau, Kinako dan kami semua? Apakah aksi brutal ini juga ulah kalian?" hardik Aomine-_kun._

"Kasus ini berhubungan dengan kasus kalian di masa lalu, dan semua kasus ini adalah petaka yang telah direncanakan, akan kuceritakan... dokumen rahasia **No. 58, **tentang_**TEIKOU NO TATARIGOROSHI(**__**帝光の祟殺し**__**)**_" petir kembali menyambar memberikan suara gemuruh yang menakutkan, bagi kami semua apa yang dikatakan oleh Kohane lebih menakutkan daripada suara gemuruh itu.

"Teikou no Tatarigoroshi? Apa-apaan itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa maksudmu kalau sekolah kita terkutuk!?" seru Aomine-_kun _yang tampak tak terima dengan kenyataan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi semenjak ada hal itu semuanya menjadi petaka. Kalian tidak tahu karena pihak sekolah menutupinya rapat-rapat bahkan sampai pelatih benar-benar tutup mulut untuk membuat kalian tidak menyadari bahwa sekolah sedang tidak beres. Aku dan _One-chan _yangtahu karena kami anggota dewan sekolah, diam-diam kamilah yang menggerakkan perangkat sekolah, menentukan pertandingan kalian, dan banyak lagi" Kohane terdiam sejenak, "Sayangnya itu semua berubah, saat salah seorang dari teman kelas Kinako mulai berulah"

Kohane terdiam lama, dia menyebut Kinako hanya dengan nama itu berarti perkataannya serius.  
>"Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh salah satu teman kakak kembarmu itu?" tanya Midorima-<em>kun <em>

"Namanya Azumi Kamitsuka, dia salah satu putri dari tiga keluarga besar keturunan keluarga Kamitsuka sejak tahun Showa 58(1983). Dia sebenarnya hanya iseng untuk melakukannya tapi akibat penolakan keras dari Kinako, dia mulai melakukan pembulian" jawab Kohane.  
>"Maaf, tapi apa yang dilakukan olehnya sehingga Kinako berbuat begitu?" tanya Mibuchi-<em>san <em>yang ikut nimbrung.

"_PERSEMBAHAN SETAN_" semua menegang, persembahan setan? Apakah itu benar-benar dilakukan saat kami SMP? Jadi selama ini...,

"Awalnya itu hanya permainan biasa, permainan yang melibatkan roh orang mati tapi lama kelamaan Azumi-_san _terobsesi dan ingin menguasai permainan tersebut saat Kinako diajak dia menentang Azumi, pada dasarnya Azumi itu sangat arogan dia berlagak seperti Bos, tentu membuatnya murka sama saja menyetorkan diri ke kandang harimau. Akhirnya Azumi dan seluruh anak di kelas melakukan _bullying _parah pada Kinako tanpa sepengetahuan guru. Awalnya aku juga tidak tahu tapi aku semakin curiga karena Kinako sering pulang terlambat dan penuh luka"

Entah apa hanya aku yang merasa cerita ini semakin menyedihkan atau bagaimana air muka Kohane semakin keruh tapi dengan tegar dia meneruskan ceritanya, "Aku berusaha menarik Kinako dari gerombolan mereka tapi aku malah ikut terlibat, tepat ketika jam pelajaran memasak di ruang PKK, Azumi-_san _melakukan permainan mengerikan itu lagi. Permainannya hanya seperti jelangkung biasa namun harus ada satu anak yang dikorbankan untuk permainan, anak yang dijadikan korban persembahan, itu artinya korban permainan akan terkena kesialan paling lama seminggu tapi semakin ke sini, siswi yang pernah menjadi korban mengalami hal buruk bahkan sampai berbulan-bulan"

Aku menelan ludah, kesialan selama berbulan-bulan bukanlah hal yang

"Hari itu, di musim dingin semuanya berawal ketika aku tiba-tiba diseret ke ruang PKK di sana aku melihat Kinako sudah babak belur. Azumi-_san _yang melakukan persembahan itu mengatakan 'Kalau kau membiarkan adikmu menjadi korban persembahan kami tidak akan mengganggumu lagi'" aku melihat Kohane mulai gemetaran lalu dengan suara parau dia melanjutkan, "Kinako menjatuhkanku dari jendela, aku jatuh di atas atap pemisah gedung itu,.. aku berusaha menolong... aku meminta bantuan Tetsuya-_nii chan _tapi..."

"Ruang PKK meledak karena Kinako meledakkannya" ucapku spontan. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, "Setelah itu aku langsung pergi ke TKP. Semua murid di sana terluka parah, Azumi-_san _tewas ditempat, sementara kakakku..., tangan kirinya putus" Kohane menangis, aku menggigit bawah bibir, rasa sakit menghujam hatiku mengingat bahwa Kinako ternyata selama ini terus menderita aku baru mengerti arti dari bekas luka-lukanya itu.  
>"Kau bilang kalau Azumi melakukan semua ini. apa itu artinya yang tadi itu adalah roh Azumi?" tanya Akashi.<p>

"Bukan, itu bukan roh. Itu _Shisha_, sosok yang memiliki wujud namun dia tidak menyadari dirinya telah mati. _Shisha_ bisa berbaur dengan manusia tapi _Shisha_ dekat dengan kematian, dimanapun oleh siapapun!" Oh tidak, aku punya firasat buruk.

"Kemana Kinako?! Dia pasti sedang bersama Kagami kan!?" ucap Aomine.  
>"Kurasa aku tahu kemana dia pergi" Kohane menyahut sebelum dia limbung dan terpaksa duduk di kursi tunggu bersama dengan teman-teman Akashi-<em>kun <em>

"Kemana anak itu?"tuntut Midorima-_kun _tentunya Takao-_kun _siap mendampingi dengan berada di sebelahnya, "Kemana dia pergi, Kohane?" sekali lagi pertanyaan itu terlontar tapi dari mulutku sendiri.

"SMP TEIKOU" jawaban singkat itu membuat kami terhenyak,tanpa sadar aku menahan napas. Kami berpandangan, sepertinya kami memiliki satu pemikiran yang sama.

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>HIMURO TATSUYA POV : <strong>

_Setasiun Kereta 21.05 p.m _

Kupikir situasi ini sepertinya tidak begitu baik.

Kinako dan Taiga tampak tegang, sementara aku malah menjadi orang ketiga yang tidak mengetahui apapun dan malah terseret-seret di dalam kerusuhan yang kurasa sangat mengerikan. Sepanjang perjalanan Kinako membicarakan tentang serentetan kasus yang ternyata tidak hanya aku dan Atsushi saja yang mengalaminya tapi bahkan Kise-_kun _dari Kaijou terpaksa dilarikan ke unit gawat darurat karena pendarahan hebat.

_God _sepertinya ini bakal menjadi urusan yang panjang. Kami berada di setasiun kereta menunggu kereta tumpangan kami untuk melesat menuju SMP Teikou, SMP para _Kiseki no Sedai _berada, sementara gadis imut itu tetap mengcengkram lengan jaketku, aku hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya kalau aku sampai melepaskan lenganku mungkin Kinako bakal nekat berlari ke tengah rel kereta(baiklah kenapa aku malah berfantasi sado seperti ini?)

"Kereta datang 10 menit lagi, kau lapar?" Taiga tiba-tiba datang dengan beberapa bungkusan di kedua tangannya, dia menyodorkan sekotak bento padaku.

"Ah, terima kasih Taiga. Kinako ayo makan dulu ini bentonya masih hangat" aku menyodorkan bento kedepan anak bersurai hitam itu, dia memperhatikan bentonya lalu menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku tidak lapar" tolaknya.

"Kau belum makan dari tadi siang dasar anak keras kepala!" cecar Taiga.

"Kau belum makan sejak tadi siang dan berlarian di bawah hujan?" tanyaku, sungguh aku tidak percaya karena anak ini mau sehat atau sakit kulitnya tetap pucat—dia bilang karena bawaan—dan sempat membuatku takut karena sekarang kulitnya bertambah pucat saja dia berlarian di bawah hujan sederas itu dengan perut keroncongan kalau aku mungkin sudah pingsan.

"Tidak baik kalau kau sendiri malah sakit, aku tahu kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan teman-temanmu kan?" aku berusaha membujuknya tapi dia malah semakin mempererat cengkraman tangannya, di saat aku kebingungan Taiga berjongkok di depan kami lalu..., "Nih, makan!" Taiga langsung memasukkan sebuah takoyaki tepat ke mulut Kinako, membuat anak itu dan juga aku langsung terkejut bukan kepalang.

"A, aku nggak mau makan!" seru Kinako dengan suaranya yang melengking tinggi(dan terdengar imut di telingaku).

"Kalau kau masih punya waktu untuk merengek seperti anak umur 3 tahun lebih baik kau makan dan yang lebih penting" Taiga menepuk kepala Kinako dan memberikan cengiran jahil miliknya, "Tersenyumlah!" suasana berangsur-angsur menghangat Kinako menuruti perkataan Taiga lalu makan kotak bento yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari milik kami dan duduk di antara aku dan Taiga.

Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh melihat perilaku Kinako, maksudku aku sama dengan Taiga tidak punya sanak saudara baik kakak atau adik jadi melihat Kinako yang sekarang sedang duduk menikmati onigiri dengan menggembungkan pipinya yang ranum membuatku geli.

"Kau tidak perlu ngambek karena kotak bento" ledek Taiga  
>"Aku nggak ngambek, cuma kenapa porsiku kecil sekali?" tanya Kinako, "Soalnya perut Kinako lebih mungil dari perut Taiga yang sebesar tong" jawabku sekenanya.<p>

"Kau ngajak ribut,ya? Kalau tidak habis kau bisa berikan padaku" sembur Taiga, Kinako hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali menikmati bento tanpa protes(mungkin dia takut bentonya yang minim bakal ludes disambar Taiga).

"Serasa punya adik,ya Taiga?" cengirku lalu Taiga hanya mengangkat alis dan semburat garis merah mewarnai pipinya meski samar, "Hm... iya bagaimana,ya? Aku sudah terbiasa dengannya jadi mungkin saja begitu" jawab Taiga malu-malu.

"Aku merasa punya banyak kakak" bisik Kinako. Aku melirik kepadanya, ujung bibirnya melengkung ke atas dan entah kenapa malah membuatku deg-degan daripada senang. Astaga ada apa denganku? Anak ini terlihat sangat manis.

"Keretanya sudah datang,tuh!" tunjuk Kinako.

"Ayo kita bergegas..." Taiga yang berjalan duluan tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh Kinako, membuatku yang baru setengah berdiri langsung menyanggah tubuhnya lalu terdengar bunyi gedebuk keras yang sempat menyita perhatian beberapa orang di sana, "Kinako! _Teme _kau sedang apa!?" seru Taiga lalu Kinako hanya melingkarkan tangannya yang kecil di lengan Taiga meski aku tidak mengerti sesaat ada jeritan keras disertai beberapa teriakan histeris.  
>Suara raungan kereta datang dari arah berlawanan lalu... sesuatu yang basah terciprat ke arah wajahku bukan hanya itu benda hangat basah itu terlempar ke arah kami bedua yang masih terduduk di atas beton keras tak jauh dari pinggir rel kereta. Aku mengusap wajahku, yang kutemukan adalah bercak merah kental. Ini DARAH!<p>

"Seseorang terlindas kereta!" seru seorang petugas kereta.

"U..ugh, a,apa yang terjadi?" tanya Taiga yang kulihat juga tak luput dari cipratan darah yang lumayan banyak mampir ke _jersey_ miliknya. "I, itu.. kenapa orang itu bisa meloncat ke tengah rel padahal..." Taiga melanjutkan dengan terbata.  
>"Katanya orang itu bunuh diri?!" bisik seorang pemuda di dekatku.<p>

"Mana mungkin, aku dengar dia di dorong tapi tidak tahu siapa yang mendorongnya. Hari ini benar-benar banyak kejadian aneh!" sahut temannya, yaampun bulu kudukku merinding kemudian Kinako tiba-tiba berjalan di antara kami lalu melongokkan kepalanya ke tengah rel.  
>"Buku itu..., kenapa ada di sana" gumamnya, "Kinako?" aku mencoba menjajarkan diriku dengannya dan untuk pertama kalinya manik delima Kinako yang biasanya tenang dan sayu sekarang dipenuhi dengan kengerian dan ketakutan, aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan bertemu dengan buku tua lusuh bersampul cokelat yang di sana tertulis besar-besar;<p>

**"**_**YANG AKAN MATI ADALAH PANGERAN MATAHARI TEPAT PUKUL 00.00"**_

Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalimat dengan tulisan seperti ceker ayam itu, pangeran matahari? Siapa yang dimaksud di dalam buku tersebut?  
>"Apa aku perlu mengambil buku itu?" tanya Taiga, tapi tanpa menunggu jawaban sahabatku langsung meluncur ke dalam rel dan kembali dengan buku butut di tangannya.<p>

"Jadi siapa yang dimaksud Pangeran Matahari itu?" tanyaku.

"Ada kemungkinan Akashi adalah incaran berikutnya" jawab Taiga, tanpa kuduga Kinako mengambil buku ditangan Taiga lalu matanya yang tadi sempat membuatku sedih sekarang malah membuat bulu romaku meremang ngeri.

"Yang diincarnya itu bukan Sei-_nii _..., tapi RYOUTA"  
>Boleh percaya atau tidak sekarang aku benar-benar merasa ketakutan.<p>

...

* * *

><p><strong>KAGAMI TAIGA POV :<strong>

_Setasiun Kereta. 21.20 p.m _

Kejadian di setasiun nyaris mencabut nyawaku seketika.

Karena tidak ingin ketinggalan jadwal akhirnya kami langsung masuk ke gerbong kereta yang sudah menunggu di depan kami, meski keberangkatannya malah terlambat meski 5 menit akibat 'jatuhnya seorang pemuda' kutebak seluruh badannya sudah tidak bisa lagi dikenali lagi.

Sementara para polisi dan para medis berkerumun untuk mengusungi jenazah malang itu kami sudah berada di gerbong kereta dan melesat meninggalkan setasiun menyeramkan tersebut sepanjang di gerbong kereta hanya ada kesunyian, kami bertiga sudah melihat banyak teror di sepanjang hari ini bahkan aku baru sadar sekarang hampir menunjuk pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Sial, badanku sakit dan kepalaku terasa sangat berat gara-gara semua permasalahan keparat ini "Kinako, sebenarnya kenapa kau membawa kami ke Teikou?" kudengar suara Tatsuya yang halus membuka ketegangan di antara kami.

"Azumi pasti ada di sana, aku akan menghentikannya sebelum dia kembali ke rumah sakit dan meneror Ryouta" jawab Kinako pelan dan serius, kenapa di saat begini daripada takut aku malah justru merasa kasihan padanya tapi dia pernah mengatakan

"_Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak berguna, mengasihani sama saja melakukan hal yang tidak berguna"_,

jadi apapun alasannya meski seluruh anggota tim merasa iba dan kasihan padanya dia bukannya menerima simpati kami, malah kami yang akan dibabatnya karena dia bakal marah bila ada yang merasa kasihan padanya. Sungguh, awalnya aku kira anak ini memang aneh atau mungkin sedikit abnormal tapi lambat laun aku mengerti alasan anak itu berbuat demikian, aku cukup menerima alasannya(yang sebenarnya kurang masuk akal di telingaku) dan aku mencoba untuk melepaskannya, tapi sial bagiku bukannya semakin jauh aku semakin tidak mau melepaskan anak itu—bagaimanapun Kinako tinggal satu rumah denganku dan kehidupannya juga merupakan bagian kehidupanku—jadi aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkannya lagi.

"Kinako" panggilku, dia melirik dari balik tirai rambut depannya"Kurasa aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang" aku terdiam sebentar sementara kedua orang di sampingku menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Aku mungkin akan berbuat hal yang sama bila teman-temanku bernasib seperti ini terutama aku mengerti kalau Kise adalah salah satu oeang yang amat sangat penting bagimu. Berkorban demi orang lain, berpikir untuk lebih baik terluka sendiri daripada orang lain tapi apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang yang kau lindungi melihatmu terluka?" baik, sekali lagi aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku dan ternyata ucapaknku terdengar konyol di telingaku tapi karena sudah kukatakan jadi kulanjutkan saja,

"Awalnya aku berpikir untuk masa bodoh karena sikapmu itu menyebalkan, membuatku ingin sekali menjauhimu tapi semakin aku menjauh aku semakin menyadari kalau aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian. Dengar, sejahat apapun kau memperlakukanku, camkan di kepalamu itu; _aku selalu berada di pihakmu_, takkan kubiarkan kau sendirian! Kalau kau mencoba berulah aku akan mengejarmu ke neraka sekalipun!"

Hening, Tatsuya bahkan sampai tercengang mendengar penyartaanku—yang lebih mirip seperti deklarasi perang—Ah, terserah apa kata mereka aku tidak peduli meski omonganku malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh itu lebih baik daripada mengingkari kata hati sendiri apalagi saat ini aku sedang kesal makanya aku mengucapkannya sesukaku, inilah Kagami Taiga, bukan siapa-siapa mau dia menerima atau tidak itu urusannya.

Atmosfer sesak membuatku was-was berbagai kemungkinan berada di dalam otakku, apakah anak ini bakal meninjuku keluar kereta? Atau menusukku dengan pisau seukuran kepala Murasakibara.

"Kukira masih ada orang bodoh yang mau bicara seperti itu di tempat umum"  
>desis Kinako pelan, "Kupikir tidak masalah kalau aku saja yang menanggungnya, aku tidak keberatan terluka lagipula luka-luka ini tidak menyakitkan" Kinako dengan suara pelan dan sendu mencoba membela diri.<p>

"Kinako, lukamu itu memang tidak sakit. Tapi luka yang tidak kelihatan itu lebih menyakitkan,lho" Tatsuya dengan sekali ucap langsung membuat Kinako kembali terisak, kupikir ini lebih baik maksudku jujur pada diri sendiri adalah hal yang terbaik,kan? "Kita akan pergi ke Teikou sekarang, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka!"

Kami sampai di sini, sedikit jauh dari setasiun tapi melihat bangunan SMP Teikou pada malam hari terlihat sangat suram dan mengerikan, inikah SMP paling ditakuti dulu? Bangunannya horor sekali aku menelan ludah, sebenarnya aku tidak sudi berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan itu tapi dia seperti hidup di dua dunia di satu sisi dia sudah mati tapi dia tetap eksis dan buktinya dia mampu menebar teror bahkan hampir merenggut nyawa Kise seperti itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kinako, "Jam 21.35" sahut Tatsuya sembari melihat jam tangannya. Kinako terdiam lama lalu dengan sekali lompatan dia berhasil melewati gerbang Teikou.

"Refleks yang hebat" puji Tatsuya, yaah bagaimana,ya sebenarnya Kinako memang punya kemampuan diatas anak seumurnya apalagi gaya bermainnya yang licin itu bisa membuat kalian yang melihatnya tercengang, sama saja dengan adik kembarnya.

"Kau tahu dimana 'si cewek setan' itu berada?" tanyaku yang langsung melompat melewati pagar lalu berdiri di dekatnya, "Di ruang PKK" seketika angin berhembus liar, aku langsung mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian aku bisa mendengar Tatsuya berteriak "Taiga lindungi Kinako-_chan_!" mataku langsung terbuka seketika karena ada sesuatu menerjang ke arah kami—atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Kinako!

"Bahaya!" tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melindungi tubuh mungilnya dari sebuah benda keras tersebut aku bisa mendengar benturan antara lenganku dengan benda itu, itu meja! Gila, siapa yang melempar meja sebesar badan Kuroko dengan kekuatan bak sapi bajak?! "Kagami-_Nii! _Tanganmu, tanganmu berdarah!" seru Kinako.

"Lebih baik daripada kau yang berdarah, ayo cepat kita harus bergegas" ucapku.

"Kita disambut,ya?" Tatsuya menghampiri kami. Aku tidak yakin akan hal ini, karena aku punya perasaan tidak baik.

...

* * *

><p><strong>AOMINE DAIKI POV : <strong>

_Halte Bus. 21.55 p.m _

Sungguh suatu nostalgia, aku tak percaya aku bakal kembali lagi.

Kami, alumni SMP Teikou sekarang sudah berkumpul di halte bus untuk menunggu kedatangan bus malam terakhir,suatu pemandangan yang amat langka dan jarang sekali semenjak kami masuk ke SMA yang berbeda. Aku, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Tetsu—minus Kise—berdiri di halte yang masih diguyur oleh rintik hujan semenjak kami berangkat dari rumah sakit.

"Jahat sekali kalian meninggalkanku sendirian" suara yang terdengar mengejek itu datang dan membuat mata kami semua terbelalak, "Kok tampang kalian menyiratkan aku seperti penjahat,sih? Ayolah aku juga mau bergabung di pesta ini" anak ini benar-benar tidak tahu situasi!

"Kohane!? Kenapa kau kelayapan sampai ke sini, dan kenapa kau sendirian" teguran itu berasal dari mulutku sayangnya anak menyebalkan bermata merah itu malah menelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalian tidak kesasar pergi ke Teikou" jelasnya sambil berlalu kemudian menghampiri Tetsu. _Cih, _aku dicuekin.

"Aku harap Tetsuya-_nii _mengerti, Kakakku hanya ingin melindungi kalian dan aku juga ingin memastikan padamu bahwa _SEIRIN _tetaplah rumahnya. Jadi tenang saja" tutur Kohane, Tetsu hanya terpaku mendengar penjelasan itu "Terima..kasih" jawab Tetsu lirih, ah aku sudah lama tidak melihat Tetsu seperti ini biasanya dia hanya memasang wajah tanpa emosi dan sangat penyabar, tapi sekarang dia begitu rapuh serta emosi yang tak terkendali.

"Perasaanku tidak baik" ucap Midorima

"Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Takao, wah aku baru menyadari dia sedari tadi ada di situ! "Hua, Takao! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" seruku, "Aku mengikuti kalian dari tadi kok dan tambahan pula aku yang mengajak anak manis ini ke—". "Takao-_Teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan mengajak Kohane kemari, Hah! Kau mau kubunuh,ya!?" geram Midorima langsung menjambret kerah Takao dan banyak aura-aura membunuh bak Reserse kepolisian sehingga membuatku bergidik.

"Midori-_chan _jangan sakiti Taka-_chan _aku yang minta datang sendiri ke sini!" seru Kohane, kami semua terkejut "Hei, apa kau tidak bisa mengukur batas dirimu sendiri? Luka-lukamu—" ujarku lalu langsung dipatahkan oleh argumennya "Luka-lukaku tidak sebanding dengan luka yang diderita kakakku! Jadi biarkan aku bertarung untuk dirinya!". Sejujurnya aku mengerti sekali bagaimana penderitaan mereka tapi mungkin aku saja yang terlambat menyadarinya meski begitu sepasang mata berwarna merah di depanku sekarang terlihat sangat mengintimidas, kilatan matanya mengingatkanku akan Kinako ketika dirinya emosi. Ya,ampun mereka memiliki kemiripan di sisi yang tidak menyenangkan!

"Jadi, apakah kita harus ke SMP kita dulu?" tanya Murasakibara.  
>"Perasaanku tidak enak semenjak kalian pergi sebenarnya aku mencemaskan <em>One-chan <em>karena alasan yang lain selain lukanya itu" hening, aku mengangkat satu alisku, "Apa maksudmu, kau mengkhawatirkannya karena kau tahu dia terluka,kan?" tanyaku heran.

"Dulu sekali, saat kami masih berusia tujuh tahun ketika masih di panti asuhan aku dan Kinako sering berseteru dengan seorang anak laki-laki tetangga yang tak jauh dari panti asuhan kami. Aku memang suka sekali menjahilinya kadang aku berpikir kejahilanku sudah kelewat batas sampai-sampai di tegur oleh Itou-_chan, _tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kinako yang lebih sering berdiam diri suatu hari berkata ; "Tenang saja, anak itu sudah tidak bisa mengganggu soalnya kelinci yang dimilikinya sudah kumasak" _Oh no!_ Cerita seram macam apa itu? Aku tidak pernah percaya anak semanis Kinako bahkan mampu membunuh seekor kelinci.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu,kan? Aku licik dan manipulatif tapi seperti apapun aku tak mau melukai atau bahkan membunuh makhluk hidup, berbeda dengan Kinako kalau kalian mau tahu dia bahkan tak pernah punya belas kasihan pada siapapun yang dianggapnya mengganggu" cerita Kohane membuatku juga teman-temanku bergidik ngeri, Tetsu bahkan sampai memasang wajah horor tentu saja mana mungkin kau tidak akan memasang tampang shock kalau mendengar cerita seperti itu? Gadis mungil yang terlihat manis di depan semua orang ternyata pembunuh berdarah dingin!

"Aku tidak peduli, Kinako tetap teman kami, tetap anggota SEIRIN dan aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi.., kami SEIRIN tak akan membuangnya!" Wow, aku kagum dengan tekad Tetsu sepertinya Akashi juga mengerti itu sampai-sampai dia menyunggingkan senyum bangga.

"Baiklah, sepertinya Bus sudah datang kita harus bergegas" komando Akashi lalu serempak kami masuk ke Bus dan menunggu transportasi sederhana tersebut membawa kami ke tempat tujuan.

Tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah keheningan dering ponsel Akashi membuyarkan suasana khidmat tersebut, "_Moshi-moshi _Mibuchi-_san_, ada apa? Apa, eh, kau tidak bercanda kan?! Tetap di sana kami akan segera kembali tolong kau pantau terus keadaannya secepatnya hubungi Kasamatsu-_san _dan—akh!" Akashi menjauhkan ponselnya seketika lalu menutup satu telinganya, dia seperti kesakitan lalu kami langsung menatapnya penuh harap.

"Aka-_chan_, kenapa?" tanya Kohane was-was.

"Keadaan Kise mendadak kritis, dan lagi aku mendengar suara melengking di tengah-tengah pembicaraan kami seperti ada yang menghalangi..." Apa!? "Kita harus bagaimana? Kita tak mungkin kembali lagi..., Huaa!" Bus mendadak oleng dan aku bisa melihat Takao terlempar lumayan jauh hingga ke dekat kaca jendela bus di seberang kami lalu tanpa ada alasan yang jelas kaca jendela yang ditabrak Takao mendadak pecah sendiri! Tubuhnya otomatis menjulur keluar, _Oh tidak!_ Aku harus meraih tangannya, "TAKAO!" tak disangka-sangka Midorima dengan kecepatan setara _Shinkasen _langsung meraih tangan Takao dan menariknya kembali ke dalam Bus, Wah! aku tak menyangka si kacamata bermuka bete itu bisa berbuat begini.

Apakah ini yang dimanakan 'kasih sayang seorang teman?'

"Nya,nyaris saja... ha,haha, terima kasih Shin-_chan_" ucap Takao masih terduduk lemas di dekat kaki Murasakibara. "Midorima-_kun _kau hebat sekali, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tetsu.

"Apanya?" tanya Midorima. "Kau dengan kecepatan mengerikan langsung menyerudukku dan meraih tangan Takao sungguh persahabatan yang indah" ujarku pura-pura menghapus air mata.

"Diam!" Midorima langsung menepis tangannya yang masih menggengam erat tangan Takao, mukanya langsung berubah merah. Haha, kau tahu itulah kelemahan Midorima, sayangnya sebelum kami sempat menghela napas lega entah mengapa kurasa Bus yang kami tumpangi seperti oleng ke kanan—ralat—bus kami seperti berjalan tidak semestinya!

"Kohane!"

Tetsu yang berada di sampingku menoba menangkap tangan Kohane karena kusadari anak itu mulai terlepas dari pegangannya dan terlempar ke depan bus, _kusso! _Kalau dibiarkan dia bisa terpental ke jendela depan yang lebih parah anak itu bisa menjebol kaca jendela! "Tetsu, Kohane! Hua...! Murasakibara?!" astaga, demi apapun sekarang ini sosok culun Murasakibara di mataku telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, dia keren banget!

Murasakibara menghambur dari belakang lalu dengan sigap bak aktor-aktor di film Kung Fu dia beraksi dengan cepat menangkap keduanya yang hendak terlempar ke depan, dengan badannya yang luar biasa besar itu dia menangkap Tetsu dan Kohane lalu membiarkan badannya sendiri menjadi penghalang! Murasakibara, setelah insiden ini aku akan membuatkan nasi merah untukmu(tentu saja bukan aku yang memasaknnya, melainkan Ryou, itu juga kalau anak itu sudah kembali dari depresinya).

"_Subarashi ii wa ne, _Murasakibara" puji Akashi.  
>"Kau luar biasa. Tak kusangka kau ada bakat menjadi <em>stuntman<em>" entah itu pujian atau celaan dari Midorima, Murasakibara tetap pada posisinya yang terpaksa duduk sembari kedua tangannya memegangi badan Tetsu dan Kohane. "_A, Arigatou, _Murasaki-_chan_" tutur Kohane.  
>"Kalau aku sampai membiarkanmu terlepas maka '<em>Nona Mochi<em>'bakal membunuhku"

_ Nona Mochi, _kedengarannya terlalu imut untuk ukuran gadis yang keberadaannya bahkan dipertanyakan itu. Tentu saja dia mirip Tetsu yang memiliki bayangan setipis kertas tapi sekasat-kasatnya Tetsu hawa keberadaanya masih bisa dirasakan—yang kumaksud di sini adalah hawa kehidupannya—sementara Kinako bahkan tidak memiliki hawa kehidupan di sekitar dirinya, apakah hanya aku yang terlalu parno atau itu hanya sugesti gilaku bahwa sebenarnya Kinako sudah mati? Membayangkannya saja membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Hei, Kohane. Sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud dengan _Shisha?_ Bukankah setiap sosok yang sudah mati tidak akan kembali lagi?" tanya Tetsu. Kurasakan semua perhatian menuju ke anak berambut hitam tersebut.

"_Shisha_ sangat dekat dengan kematian, mereka menyebut kalau orang yang terkadang sudah meninggal merasa dirinya masih hidup. Membuat keadaan menjadi sejenis 'fenomena' tersendiri, aku tidak begitu yakin apakah Azumi sendiri sudah menyadari kalau dirinya telah tiada" Kohane menatap kaca jendela bus yang berembun lalu menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali mengatakannya, kalau... ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, kebenaran yang hanya dipegang olehku dan..."

Suasana mendadak tegang, mata anak itu menyorot tajam tapi bukan ke arahku melainkan ke arah MIDORIMA! Kenapa, apa masih ada yang harus kami ingat?

"Sekali kau memasuki garis itu, kau tidak akan bisa kembali" Kohane duduk lalu kembali menatap Midorima dan Tetsu bergantian, "Kalian harus mengetahui kebenarannya..., teka-teki ini dan juga '_korban persembahan yang sebenarnya'_"

Bus berhenti tepat ketika palang pintu kereta tertutup.

Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi semakin buruk.  
><em>pertanyaan di kepalaku sekarang adalah ; apakah AZUMI benar-benar 'SHISHA yang asli?'<em>

_..._

_..._**_(Sperare) Naraku e to ochita  
>(è peccato?) Kin-iro no chou wa<br>Ikutsu no tsumi ni hane wo nurashite yuku no?(KATAYOKU NO TORI)  
><em>**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**next Issue :**_

_**"Sudah cukup untuk berpura-pura menjadi 'ORANG BIASA"**_

_**"Aku adalah Saika"**_

_**"Karena aku menyukaimu"**_

_**..**_

_**...**_


	7. AI NO CHIKARA

FFN. CODE 3 黒子のバスケ。

**"PERSEMBAHAN SETAN"**

**PART 7 : **_**THE REAL CURSE. POWER OF LOVE  
>"<strong>__**愛の力（あいのちから）"**_

"_Seandainya, seandainya semua itu tidak terjadi, tapi sekalipun telah terjadi aku tidak bisa menariknya kembali. Karena itu adalah kekuatan hebat, kekuatan yang hanya aku yang punya. KEKUATAN CINTA..."_

_ある日、私は石工する。。。誰にも知らない。死ぬべきか、生きるべきか、そう。これは愛の力です。__  
>(Aru hi, watashi wa ishiku suru.. dare ni mo shiranai. Shinu beki ka, ikirubeki ka. Sou, kore wa ai no chikara)<br>-Kohane Yukihira-_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nakanaide<br>Torawareta gensou wo kowashi(KATAYOKU NO TORI)  
><em>**

**KOHANE YUKIHIRA  
><strong>_**(One side story that nobody know—)**__  
>Sudah hampir satu setengah tahun aku berada di Tokyo. Aku senang dengan kehidupanku sekarang, selalu mendapat kehidupan damai yang tak akan pernah kuecap bila aku tidak menerima uluran tangan Itou-chan , karena semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini kalau aku terus berada di tempat 'itu'. Ya, tempat dimana tak ada yang mengetahui kalau aku 'berbeda'—bukan—lebih tepatnya kami, aku dan Kinako. <em>

_ Ayah kami meninggal akibat kasus penusukan, Mama menghilang begitu beliau menolong kami, akhirnya aku baru menyadari 'Kami berbeda, kami terlahir bukan seperti manusia lainnya' kami terlahir 'istimewa'. Pelan-pelan aku menyadari kalau pengelihatanku lain, perasaan akan kehadiran sosok-sosok 'beda' disekeliling manusia. Aku adalah __**SAIKA**__. _

_Mungkin karena kejadian ketika Ayah kami terbunuh itu memicu kekuatan aneh tersebut, aku juga tidak mengerti. Kakakku juga sama, dia mengatakan hal yang persis sepertiku._

_ "Apa Mama juga SAIKA?" Kinako hanya tersenyum setiap kali aku menanyakan hal tersebut, apakah itu berarti artinya iya? Sebenarnya SAIKA itu sendiri apa? Aku memang tahu kalau di dalam badanku ini mengalir darah yang lain tapi itu bukan masalah. Sampai suatu hari aku juga melihat Kinako melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mama, pedang itu begitu mengilap seperti berlian, berlumur darah, dan aku bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh _

_**"aishitemasu*(aku mencintaimu), aishitemasu..."**__ suara pedang itu._

_"Kohane, suatu hari, kalau aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Pakailah ini, jangan sampai aku melukaimu" Kinako memberi pedang itu padaku yang masih belum tahu apa-apa ini. Tapi tak kusangka pedang ini malah membuatku harus memilih jalan yang tidak biasa. _

_ Ketika kami masuk SMP yang terkenal dan bagus yaitu adalah SMP Teikou. Kehidupan damai yang kuidam-idamkan seolah-olah menjadi kenyataan, tapi sayang dunia penuh keceriaan itu hanya bertahan sebentar dan di musim dingin..._

_"Kakakmu kehilangan tangan kirinya, semua organ dalamnya rusak parah.. dia—"  
>"Hentikan! Tidak, aku tidak akan biarkan itu terjadi ! aku yang kan mengurusnya, One-chan tidak akan pergi dari sisiku.. SELAMANYA"<em>

_Peduli apa aku terhadap Azumi? Kalaupun dia mati aku tidak pernah mendoakannya untuk orang bodoh sepertinya. Dia yang membuat kakakku seperti ini, aku benci dia!_

_"Aku bisa membantumu. Agar doamu bisa terkabulkan, tapi berjanjilah untuk menerima semua tanggung jawab di masa yang akan datang"  
>Entah itu suara dewa kematian atau dewa penyelamat, 'DARINYA' aku bisa mengabulkan doaku. Kinako akhirnya selalu bersamaku, dia tidak pergi kemanapun. Orang itu membawaku ke tempat ahli penelitian dunia bawah lalu akhirnya itupun berjalan. <em>

_Kusatukan pedang itu bersama dengan Kinako.  
>Aku bersumpah, aku berjanji. Tak akan kubiarkan mereka merusak lagi.<em>

_**SEKALIPUN ITU ADALAH KISEKI NO SEDAI... **__tapi berkat salah seorang dari mereka, permohonaku terkabul. Ya, benar. Inilah KEKUATAN CINTA(__愛の力__). _

* * *

><p>I<strong><em>chidokiri no shuuen wo ageyou <em>**  
><strong><em>Hatasenai yakusoku wa mune no oku kogetsuite <em>**  
><strong><em>Akaku akaku hazeteku yo, nee...<em>**

**_..._**

**YUKIHIRA KINAKO :  
><strong>_SMP TEIKOU. 22.11 p.m_

Dari dulu aku merasa selalu yang paling lain.

Maksudku, aku merasa tidak bisa berbaur dengan baik yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berada di sekitar mereka tanpa mereka bisa merasakan kehadiranku. Kalau boleh jujur aku agak iri dengan keberadaan Kuro-_nii_ yang meski punya bayangan setipis itu tapi dia masih disadari oleh banyak orang—walau tidak secepat yang kalian kira—sayangnya, demi keamanan rahasia kami, aku harus berusaha untuk tetap diam dan 'melanjutkan peranku'. Sebenarnya aku masih punya hal lain yang tak akan pernah atau mungkin aku tak berani untuk mengungkapkannya. Rahasia itulah yang kujaga bersama Kohane, bukan tentang Azumi atau _Teikou no Tatarigoroshi_ tapi...

"Kinako? Kau mendengarku tidak, kita harus kemana?" tanya kakak berbadan besar berambut _raven _dengan wajah tidak senang memandangiku. Kagami-_nii _terlihat tidak sabar lalu dengan tenang aku hanya tersenyum sedikit.

"Ah, maaf. Kita harus ke ruang PKK, aku merasa kalau Azumi ada di sana" jawabku seadanya, Kagami-_nii_ tampak tidak puas dengan jawabanku namun aku berusaha menghindari kontak langsung dengan matanya aku takut dia menyelidikiku karena aku bertingkah aneh.

"Atsushi dan yang lain pasti khawatir, kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Kuroko-_kun_, Taiga?" tanya Tatsu-_nii _yang berjalan di samping kiriku. Kagami-_nii_ hanya pasrah kemudian merogoh saku celana miliknya.

"Batere ponselku habis tepat ketika kita berada di setasiun" tuturnya sembari menunjukkan ponsel dengan layar hitam tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. "Bagaimana denganmu Kinako-_chan_?" tanya Tatsu-_nii_ dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Aku jarang bawa ponsel, seingatku aku menaruhnya di kasur" sebatas info saja, aku tidak pernah suka membawa ponsel dan bagiku membawa ponsel itu merepotkan(kadang Kohane sampai memarahiku karena kebiasaan ini dibilang jelek olehnya).

"Ini bakal sulit, kau tahu tanpa benda itu kita tidak tahu dimana keberadaan mereka semua. Hei, apa kalian merasa kita dibuntuti oleh seseorang?" Tatsu-_nii_ membuat kami menghentikan langkah di lorong lantai satu yang dingin dan gelap, tentu saja kami tidak mau ambil risiko dipergoki oleh satpam sekolah ini apalagi kami masuk tanpa izin—maka ini lebih menegangkan daripada mendendap-endap di sekolah sendiri—akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di sekitar ceruk dinding dan berhimpitan seperti sekumpulan ikan sarden kaleng.

"Ada yang datang" bisik Kagami-_nii_, aku hanya diam ditengah-tengah seperti parasit menantikan apa yang ada di depan kami sementara jantungku terdengar lebih berisik daripada biasanya.

"Siap dengan apa yang akan menjadi lawan kita?" Eh, kulihat Kagami-_nii_ menggulung _jersey _miliknya lalu tanda menunggu komando dia langsung menghambur dari tempat persembunyian kami lalu aku bisa melihat sosok Kagami-_nii_ di tengah kegelapan langsung melayangkan tinju super bak super hero yang bakal mementalkan siapapun yang terkena kepalan tangan kanannya. Sosoknya itu mengingatkanku ketika kami melawan Touou di awal penyisihan _W.C._ di liga itu Kagami-_nii_ seolah-olah menjadi monster yang sebenarnya, manusia yang menjadi monster, sementara aku mungkin adalah monster yang_ ingin_ menjadi manusia. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti akan hal itu maksudku terlalu banyak yang terjadi sampai aku baru menyadari sejak tadi siang hingga sekarang aku belum pernah istirahat sama sekali. Jarang-jarang aku merindukan tempat tidurku, seingatku setiap malam aku selalu kena _insomnia_ parah.

Namun sepersekian detik ketika bulan mulai naik dan cahayanya semakin terang, jantungku mencelus ketika aku baru menyadari siapa sosok yang hendak ditinju oleh Kagami-_nii_. _God! _Aku harus menghentikan Kagami-_nii_, mau tidak mau aku harus menggunakan '_itu'_ sebelum Kagami-_nii_ melayangkan tinjunya.

"KAGAMI-_NII _berhentii!" seruku dalam hati, mau tak mau aku terpaksa membuatnya terpelanting jauh ke belakang dengan tebasan angin yang kuciptakan. Syukurlah aku tidak mengiris tangannya yang kuinginkan hanyalah agar Kagami-_nii_ berhenti sebelum dia menyesali perbuatannya, secepat kilat juga aku kembali ke diriku dan menyimpan senjataku ke tempat semula. Kudengar Kagami-_nii_ mengaduh lalu diiringi oleh Tatsu-_nii_ yang langsung menghambur dan membantu Kagami-_nii_ berdiri aku langsung membalikkan badan pada sosok yang tadi kulindungi.

"Kau tak apa-apa? RYOUTA?" tanyaku datar.  
>"Kinako..<em>cchi...<em>uhh. _Itte.. _kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya kakak tampan di depanku.

Sementara Kagami-_nii_ dan Tatsu-_nii_ hanya ternganga(atau bisa kubilang wajah aku-tidak-bisa-percaya-apa-yang-ada-di depan-mataku) memperhatikan kami berdua.

"KISE! Kau tidak apa-apa, bukannya kau ada di rumah sakit? Kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini, bagaimana dengan lukamu?!" teriak Kagami-_nii_ langsung menghambur pada Ryouta yang terduduk sembari memegangi bagian kanan perutnya.

"_Daijoubussu_, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di sini. Aku hanya ingat rasa perih di ulu hatiku lalu semuanya gelap dan aku tidak ingat apapun. Saat aku buka mata, aku berada di ruang UKS Teikou. Karena kesadaranku masih sangat minim aku jadi tidak tahu dimana pintu keluar..." terang Ryouta.

"Siapa bajingan yang berani menculikmu itu,hah! Aku tidak tahan lagi, akan kubunuh dia! Aku tak peduli dengan siapa sosok astral atau hantu keparat apapun, sekarang aku benar-benar marah!" Kagami-_nii_ megepalkan tinjunya lalu menghantamkan kepalan tersebut ke tangan kirinya.

"Hei, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Ryouta.

"Kami ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu, tapi kenapa kau malah ada di sini Kise-_kun_?" jelas Tatsu-_nii_.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingat apapun, Oh ya, Kinako_cchi_..." panggil Ryouta padaku. Aku langsung terkesiap melihat sepasang manik madu di depanku lalu dengan sedikit keberanian aku menatapnya balik. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..." suasana mendadak hening semua mata tertuju padaku, kurasakan kulitku yang pucat semakin pucat di bawah terang bulan yang terlihat tidak seindah yang selama ini kulihat.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"  
>"Tiga tahun lalu. Benarkah..., kalau meledaknya ruang PKK di sini itu, apa karena Kinako<em>cchi<em> yang meledakkannya? Dan kau membuat kami semua melupakannya? Kenapa, apa yang sebenarnya—". "Karena AKU MENYUKAIMU" astaga! Astaga apa yang kukatakan, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kata-kata sialan itu meluncur begitu saja.  
>Mereka semua dengan wajah bodoh melongo mendengar penuturanku, haish, kalau begini apa boleh buat,kan?<p>

"Aku menyukaimu, dari dulu. Bagiku _Kiseki no Sedai _adalah rumah kedua yang tak tergantikan. Tapi itu _DULU...,_ kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, sekarang..aku tidak bisa merasakan kemana perasaan sukaku itu." Aku berjalan mendekat pada jendela lalu meneruskan ocehanku, "_Yang dulu dan yang sekarang, aku bukan aku yang dulu, _kalau kalian tahu yang sebenarnya apa kalian masih memandang aku sama? Apa kalian tetap memandang kami sebagai 'bagian dari dunia kalian yang normal'?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Ryouta. Eh. Menangis? Aku?  
>"Kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?" ulangnya, kurasakan sesuatu yang jatuh di pipiku yang dingin tapi mata kiriku tidak menangis—lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menangis—karena mata ini sudah rusak, jauh sebelum bertemu mereka.<p>

"Aku tidak peduli dengan rahasia apa yang kalian sembunyikan, aku juga tidak peduli kalau kau tidak bisa menyukaiku lagi. Akan kubuat kau menyukaiku! Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta lagi, lagi, dan lagi kepadaku!" Ryouta yang wajahnya berjarak hanya 5 cm dari wajahku membuat hatiku berisik, akh! Tidak, tidak ini tidak sesuai rencana kami.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, akan kubawa kau pergi kemanapun, asal kau bersamaku" suasana mendadak berat tidak bisa kucerna apa yang sudah terjadi. Apa dia gila? Kalau dia tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya maka kehidupan Ryouta...

"Kau bodoh,ya! Aku sudah—" kudengar ada benturan keras dari ujung lorong, seperti ada yang mengamuk lalu dentuman keras itu beralih menjadi bunyi gesekan benda tajam. Tak bisa kupungkiri kalau saat ini mataku harus menangkap sosok dengan rambut berantakan yang menggeliat di tembok, dia membawa sebuah belati.

"Itu... itukah?" tanya Tatsu _-nii_ gemetar. "Tatsuya, tetap di sampingku" ucap Kagami-_nii_ sementara Ryouta meski harus bersusah payah mencoba menyembunyikan diriku di balik punggungnya. "_Ke..te..mu...korban..korban berikutnya...ketemu...korban persembahan..."_ suara itu menggema di sekitar kami, suara serak yang mengerikan! Aku bergidik mendengarnya. "_Kalian..MATI!"_ makhluk hitam di persimpangan lorong itu melirik pada kami dan.., Demi para penjaga alam baka, sosok itu melesat seperti di film-film horor! Dia menggelepar-gelepar lalu merayap di sekitar dinding dengan kecepatan gila dengan belati di  
>tangan kirinya.<p>

"LARI!" komando Kagami-_nii_.

Mau tidak mau kami harus lari. Kami langsung naik ke lantai dua dan menelusuri lorong yang panjang dan lengang. Sebisa mungkin tidak membuat banyak keributan itu bakal memancing orang luar masuk! "Himuro_cchi_!" bisa kudengar teriakan Ryouta yang ternyata sudah terjatuh di lantai, Tatsu-_nii_ terkena belati itu.

"Tatsuya!".

"Cepat lari Bego! Biar aku—"

aku terkagum-kagum ketika Kagami-_nii_ melayangkan tendangan mautnya hingga Azumi langsung terpental jauh sekali, dia langsung melepaskan belati itu dari punggung Tatsu-_nii_ lalu menyeret Ryouta lari bersamanya.

"Tatsuya, kau harus segera mendapat perawatan! Luka itu bisa berbahaya!" ucap Kagami-_nii_ yang terpaksa memapah Tatsu-_nii_ lalu menyenderkannya pada dinding. "Dasar bodoh, ini bukan masalah. Dia masih mengejar kita jadi kita harus bergegas.." selak Tatsu-_nii_. Aku bisa merasakan kalau sekarang percuma saja membawa Tatsu-_nii_ lari turun ke bawah karena napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal, menandakan kalau lukanya cukup serius.

"_Aku...cinta, aku...aku mencintai dia...dia harus mati..kalian harus mati..."_

aku langsung reflek mendorong Ryouta menjauh lalu sesuatu kurasakan menggores pipiku. "Kinako!" ternyata Azumi sudah berada di dekatku, kemudian Ryouta yang entah mengapa mendadak sehat langsung menggendongku kemudian berlari diikuti oleh Kagami-_nii_ sambil memapah Tatsu-_nii_.  
>Aku tidak tahu kemana kami pergi,aku merasa kita sudah berada di lantai tiga lalu ketika kami hendak berbelok aku melihat Kagami-<em>nii<em> sibuk menghajar Azumi. _Oh God, _Kagami-_nii_ sudah berdarah-darah akibat sabetan belati.

"KAGAMI_CCHI_!" teriakan Ryouta membuat Kagami-_nii_ langsung menghantam Azumi sekali pukul lalu menggiring Tatsu-_nii_ yang terluka bersama kami dan aku baru menyadari dimana kami sekarang. Di depan ruang PKK.

"Di belakang kita jalan buntu, tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi!" ucap Kagami-_nii_.  
>"<em>Kalian..kalian...mati..mati..mati... aku cinta..cinta dia..."<em> tak kuduga sosok itu langsung menyerang Kagami-_nii, _"TAIGA!" Tatsu-_nii_ yang didorong menjauh hanya bisa melihat sahabat karibnya tertusuk tepat di bagian bahu kanannya tapi hebatnya Kagami-_nii_ malah menangkap belati itu dan meninju Azumi!

"_Su..sugoi ne ssu.."_ puji Ryouta. Ya, dia memang luar biasa bukan hanya di basket saja, aku bisa merasakan kalau Kagami-_nii_ memang manusia super serba bisa. Dia tidak mengeluh bahkan tidak menyalahkan siapapun, dia setia kawan dan pemberani itulah mengapa aku sedikit menyukai sosoknya.

Tapi sayangnya adegan pertarungan keduanya berakhir lalu Azumi dengan sekali sabetan ekornya yang hitam membuat kami terpelanting hingga tersungkur di lantai, aku bisa merasakan kepalaku membentur tembok. Ah, berdarah.

"Kise! Oi, Kise bangun!" teriak Kagami-_nii_ yang sudah ambruk akibat kekurangan darah, bagaimana ini? aku harus apa!?  
>"Ta,Taiga... Kise-<em>kun<em>.. lukanya terbuka lagi, selamatkan dia!" ucap Tatsu-_nii_ kuduga habis dari tadi dia memegangi perut sebelah kanannya bisa kulihat warna piyama rumah sakitnya membaur dengan bercak kemerahan di sekitar lukanya.

Tuhan, aku harus apa? Aku tak mau kehilangan dia lagi, tak ada waktu untuk berpikir sekarang karena aku sadar kalau sekarang Azumi perlahan namun pasti mengarah ke tempat Ryouta.  
>Terus, dan terus mendekat, dia mengacungkan belatinya pada Ryouta yang meringkuk kesakitan.<p>

"_Aku..cinta..aku cinta...kau harus mati..mati..matii..." _ tanpa belas kasih Azumi menghunuskan belati keparatnya pada Ryouta. Kinako, apakah yang selama ini kau cari? Kau tahu kalau sebenarnya Azumi bukanlah _SHISHA _yang asli, _Shisha(_the death one) yang sebenarnya..., induk dari segalanya yang bisa mengendalikan _Shisha_ lainnya.

_Putri yang sudah mati, putri yang menjadi pengendali orang yang sudah mati, tuan putri yang seharusnya tidak hidup namun hidup di dunia ini...  
>Yang Mati. siapa diantara mereka yang sudah mati? itu adalah...<em>

"Kurasa sudah cukup berpura-pura menjadi '_ORANG BIASA'_". Saat itu aku menyadari, tak ada yang harus kusembunyikan lagi. Aku tak mau lagi kehilangan untuk yang kedua kali. Bisa kurasakan aura di sekitarku berubah, inilah kekuatan yang sebenarnya. Kalau adikku adalah seorang _SAIKA_ si pemenggal yang mengendalikan orang hidup. Aku...

"_Tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin...kau, kau, kau juga...! tidak mungkin...! kau adalah..."_

Kini tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku lagi, baik yang masih hidup maupun yang sudah mati, entah mengapa senyum di wajahku terasa begitu mengerikan dari biasanya. Sekarang wajah buruk rupa di depanku tidak berarti lagi untuk kutakuti, yang kutakuti adalah.. wajah teman-temanku yang kini hanya menatapku dengan penuh kekagetan.

"_Selamat Malam. Azumi Kamitsuka, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"_ sapaku seraya tersenyum. Inilah pertarungan yang sebenarnya.

...

...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ienai kizuguchi wa kurenai no bara no you ni<br>Nikushimi yadoru kokoro ni hana hiraku..._**

**KUROKO TETSUYA **

_SMP TEIKOU. GERBANG DEPAN. 22.30 p.m_

Kurasakan aura di sekitar (mantan )sekolahku berubah drastis

Aura yang berat dan menyesakkan, seolah-olah banyak sekali makhluk-makhluk jahat yang berkumpul di sini. Tanpa sadar aku menelan ludah dan kudekati gerbang setinggi diriku yang berdiri kokoh sekarang.

"Kuro_cchin_?" Murasakibara-_kun_ menepuk bahuku lalu secara reflek kupegang jeruji pintu gerbang itu "_Aishitemasu, aishitemasu, hime*(putri), hime..."_ Hah! Apa itu? Sejenak kurasakan banyak sekali suara-suara di kepalaku.

"Oi, Tetsu! Kau ini kenapa?!"

"Huh? Apa, ah, maafkan aku Aomine-_kun_.., aku hanya mendengar sesuatu" ucapku terbata. Aku tak menyangka aku bakal limbung dan kehilangan keseimbangan seperti ini, apa mungkin suara-suara aneh itu yang membuatku lemas? Kucoba untuk lebih tegar kemudian aku melirik ke arah Akashi-_kun_.

"Kita masuk sekarang. Aku punya firasat ada hal buruk terjadi" kata Akashi-_kun_ dengan nada berwibawa.

"Hei, Shin-_chan_. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dibalik 3 tahun lalu?" kudengar Takao-_kun_ berbisik di belakangku, sementara Midorima-_kun_ hanya terdiam menanggapinya—aku sebenarnya juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi—maka kupertajam pendengaranku.

"Yang berhak menceritakannya bukan aku, tapi..." Midorima-_kun_ sejenak menghela napas lalu memandang Kohane di sampingnya.

"Datang" tukas Kohane entah pada siapa. "Siapa yang datang?" tanya Aomine-_kun_  
>"Tidak ada waktu" astaga, Kohane melompati pagar itu dengan sangat anggun! Dia begitu santai melompati pagar yang dua kali tinggi badannya sementara Takao-<em>kun<em> hanya bisa tepuk tangan melihatnya. "Tak bisa kupercaya. Anak itu harusnya ikut klub sirkus ketimbang basket" kelakarnya, "Sayangnya sekolah kita tidak ada klub semacam itu" tepis Aomine-_kun_.

"Lain kali kau harus mengikutsertakannya ke—"  
>"Kau mau diam atau harus kutonjok dulu!?" bentak Aomine-<em>kun<em>, Takao-_kun_ langsung mengkeret di samping Midorima-_kun._ "Midorima"aku kaget mendengar Akashi-_kun _memanggil Midorima-_kun_ sementara dirinya sudah duduk di atas pagar, " Setelah ini selesai, kita _Semua_ harus bicara" tandas Akashi tanpa menengok sekalipun.

Aku mengerti sekali kalau ini adalah masalah internal kami sebagai _mantan_ rekan setim apalagi ini menyangkut banyak pihak, kemungkinan terburuk dari semua ini adalah adanya perpecahan di antara kami dan kami tak akan bisa membangun hubungan baik lagi. Jujur saja sebenarnya dari awal kami mengenal Kinako dan Kohane, tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana latar belakang keluarga mereka, bagaimana kondisi rumah atau dengan siapa mereka tinggal. Lalu, soal kejadian tiga tahun lalu yang hilang di ingatan kami..., hubungannya dengan Midorima-_kun _dan Azumi-_san_, semua terlihat begitu rapi dan tak ada yang janggal, seolah-olah kami memang menjalani kehidupan damai yang seharusnya...,

Tunggu dulu. Damai? Aku terhenyak,buru-buru kunaiki pagar besi tersebut dan langsung menjajarkan diriku pada Kohane lalu kurenggut bahunya.  
>"Apa yang kau maksud soal kedamaian? Jangan-jangan kau dan Kinako, katakan padaku! Aku tahu kau dan Kinako membuat skenario untuk kami agar kami melakukan segalanya tanpa tahu kalau apa yang terjadi di Teikou itu—" <em>PLAK<em>! Kohane menampar keras tanganku yang memegangi bahu mungilnya, matanya sedingin es mengingatkanku pada Kinako.

"Kau tahu apa? Orang sepertimu hanya akan membuat kami kerepotan! Mana rasa terima kasihmu, aku sudah cape berpura-pura! Kukatakan satu hal, KINAKO BUKAN KINAKO YANG KALIAN KENAL DULU! Dia milikku, karena kalian, dia...!" astaga siapa gadis mengerikan ini, aku seperti menghadapi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Di bawah cahaya bulan aku bisa melihat kilat matanya yang siap mencabik siapapun, kuat, dan tidak berniat untuk mundur. Tapi kenapa aku bisa menangkap segurat kesedihan di balik matanya yang dingin itu.

"Kinako...bukan Kinako yang dulu?" sahut Aomine heran.  
>"Apa maksudnya, Shin-<em>chan<em>, bukankah kau bilang kalau kalian sudah berteman sejak 3 tahun lalu?" kini kudengar Takao-_kun_ sedikit mendesak partnernya, Midorima-_kun_ terlihat frustasi akibat tekanan yang diberikan sekelilingnya.  
>"<em>Mou ii<em>, maaf Midori-_chan_. Aku kelepasan..." sahut Kohane lalu dia menatap kami tapi berbeda dengan matanya yang tadi seperti elang hendak memangsa tikus, tatapannya sekarang lebih lembut, " Setelah ini selesai, aku akan ceritakan semuanya. Apapun yang ingin kalian tahu akan kujawab..., aku janji" Kohane menaikkan jari kelingkingnya. Ah, senyum itu, aku seperti tahu senyum yang mirip dengannya.

"Hah, sudahlah sekarang saatnya kita harus masuk ke gedung ini lalu temukan kakak kembarmu kemudian kita selesaikan sesegera mungkin" kata Aomine-_kun_ yang sedari tadi berada di dekatku.

"Baik aku maupun Kinako tidak pernah saling mengerti" ucapku lirih, benar sekali, meski kami teman satu tim, meski kami bekerja sama dalam pertandingan, tak pernah sekalipun aku mengerti tentang anak itu. Tidak pernah. Rasa sakit menjalar di hatiku entah kenapa kenyataan kalau aku tak mampu menyelamatkannya benar-benar menorehkan luka dalam—karena aku melupakannya.

"Kuro_cchin_ tidak bersalah" Murasakibara-_kun_ menangkap kepalaku dengan tangan besarnya, "Apapun yang terjadi, Kina_cchin_ dan Hane_cchin _tidak pernah menyalahkan Kuro_cchin_! Mereka sangat menyayangi Kuro_cchin_, aku tahu kok soalnya mereka berdua berusaha melindungimu" biasanya aku bakal kesal kalau Murasakibara-_kun_ mengacak-acak rambutku tapi kali ini entah kenapa perlakuannya itu malah menenangkan hatiku.

"Kenapa kau bisa sepede itu?" cibir Midorima-_kun_.  
>"Soalnya Aka<em>cchin<em> juga berpikiran sama denganku,kan?" kali ini semua menatap Akashi-_kun_, dia masih berbincang dengan Kohane(dia tak mendengarkan obrolan kami yang berada di belakangnya) kurasakan pandangan mata Akashi-_kun_ terlihat sangat teduh dan kusimpulkan Akashi-_kun_ bakal mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Murasakibara-_kun_.

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas! Jangan sampai kalian terpencar-pencar"

Komando Akashi-_kun_, tapi aku mendadak mendengar suara pecahan yang berasal dari lantai tiga! Lantai tiga, jangan bilang kalau...

"_One-chan_ ada di sana! Tidak, bukan _One-chan_ saja. Ada Kagami-_chan _ dan Himu-_chan_!" cetus Kohane.  
>"KAGAMI-<em>KUN!?<em>" aku lega bisa menemukan Kagami-_kun_ baik-baik saja tapi aku juga merasa takut ketika aku baru menyadari partnerku berada di sana membuatku sedikit tenang, tanganku yang semula gemetar sudah membaik.

"Huh?" Kohane tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, "Ada apa Kohane?" tanya Akashi-_kun_.  
>"Entah apa ini hanya perasaanku tapi, aku merasakan aura Kise-<em>chan<em>" tentu saja ucapannya itu membuat kami semua terkejut—sangat terkejut.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia ada di sana! Bukankah tadi Akashi bilang dia sedang kritis di rumah sakit? Kenapa dia bisa berada di sekolah bahkan lebih dulu dari kita?" salak Aomine-_kun_ dengan wajah yang lebih angker dari sebelumnya.

"Iya benar, tidak mungkin Kise ada di sini apalagi itu mustahil terjadi" Takao-_kun_ mengiyakan, aduh suasana ini makin membuatku tidak karuan apalagi mendengar Kise-_kun_ ada di sini dan kalau semisal apa yang dikatakan Kohane benar adanya maka kita harus segera menyelamatkan mereka semua!  
>"<em>Minna,<em> jangan panik, kita harus sesegera mungkin mencari mereka dulu! Kita tak boleh sampai terhasut oleh serangan jahat para—"

"TETSU!" sebelum aku menyelesaikan omonganku tiba-tiba sebuah benda besar terlempar ke arahku, aku tak sempat membalik badan namun yang kurasakan adalah ada terpaan angin besar lalu suara-suara aneh kemudian suara teriakan Aomine-_kun_ yang dibarengi oleh pandangan terkejut dari teman-temanku.

_BRAAKKK! _Aku tak sempat memperhatikan apa yang hendak menabrakku dari belakang namun ketika aku membuka mata dan menyingkap tanganku yang kubuat untuk melindungi wajah, disitulah darahku seolah-olah berhenti. Darahku berdesir dan tengkukku merinding.  
>Kau tak akan percaya apa yang kukatakan tapi ini kenyataan. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan teman-temanku menahan napas melihat pemandangan apa yang ada di depanku.<p>

Sesuatu melindungiku, bukan tapi...

"Ko, Kohane?" kata-kataku seperti orang bodoh. Gadis itu melindungiku, dengan sebuah katana panjang yang disilangkannya untuk memotong benda tersebut(yang baru kusadari itu adalah pintu loker besi). Gadis itu berbalik tak lama ketika aku memanggil namanya.

Jantungku serasa mencelus melihat perubahan dalam diri Kohane.

"Halo, Tetsuya-_chan _, Aka-_chan, _Ao-_chan, _Midori-_chan_, Murasaki-_chan_... senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi... " anak itu menyunggingkan senyumnya yang hambar. Katanya di tangan kanannya berkilap, darimana dia mengeluarkannya?

"Kohane, sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanya Akashi-_kun_  
>"Tentu saja Kohane, tapi sayangnya yang tahu <em>Kohane yang asli <em>hanya kamu, iya kan? _MIDORIMA SHINTAROU-CHAN_," Midorima-_kun_? "Tidak ada waktu menjelaskan, akan kujelaskan sambil jalan" semua bungkam, kami masuk ke sekolah. Hal yang masih membuatku takut adalah iris mata Kohane, bersinar. Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Apakah yang sudah disembunyikan mereka dari kami? Bagaimana dunia kami yang sebenarnya? Apakah Midorima-_kun_ tahu sesuatu.. tidak, sekarang kami harus tegar karena mungkin kenyataan yang kami dengar bakal lebih kejam dari ini..

lebih kejam dan bakal mencabik darah dan mengait paksa daging kami keluar.

Persembahan Setan, ini semua berhubungan dengan hidup kamikah?

...

...

**_...Nigenaide  
>Ayamachi mo, shinjitsu mo, uso mo<br>Subete yurusu mahou e to kaeyou _**

**_TO BE CONTINUED _**

**_Next Issues :_**

**_"Kami bukan seperti kalian"_**

**_"Kau tak tahu apa-apa soal kami. karena Dia hanya kuhidupkan kembali"_**

**_"Yang melakukannya adalah MIDORIMA..." _**


End file.
